


Reinicio

by lurque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, vas a tener feels por Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/pseuds/lurque
Summary: Cuatro años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, el inefable Draco Malfoy huye del Ministerio tras completar su hechizo de estasis para salvarse del Reinicio que va a producirse. Durante su persecución, los aurores Potter y Weasley quedan atrapados bajo el mismo hechizo y son transportados a la nueva línea temporal que se instaura tras el Reinicio, una en donde las guerras contra Voldemort nunca sucedieron porque acabaron con él antes de ganar poder. En esa nueva realidad, Harry y Ron tendrán que adaptarse a las vidas que habrían tenido si Tom Riddle nunca hubiera llegado a ser Lord Voldemort, pero quizás esa realidad no sea tan idílica como podrían haber imaginado, especialmente Harry, a quien el Sombrero Seleccionador colocó en Slytherin y cuya relación con sus padres es más complicada de lo que jamás pensó que podría ser.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, otras parejas - Relationship
Comments: 53
Kudos: 39





	1. Parte I - Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidas a Reinicio.  
> Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que vais a sufrir como unas perras leyendo este fic; quien avisa no es traidor. Lo segundo es que esto es un slow-burn, tanto para las relaciones sentimentales como para los acontecimientos; si no eres paciente y quieres sexo en los primeros 100k, este no es tu fic. Va a estar dividido en diferentes partes, cada una de ellas con una longitud de entre 70k y 90k aproximadamente, porque hay mucho que contar y, sobre todo, mucho que arreglar del horrible canon original. Y lo tercero, pero no menos importante, es que hay mucho feminismo, mucho contenido LGTB+, y temas delicados que pueden herir sensibilidades: alcoholismo, drogas, ansiedad, depresión, discriminación, homofobia, racismo, machismo, etc.  
> Reinicio surgió de la idea de un universo alternativo en el que las guerras contra Voldemort nunca se produjeron y cómo habría sido la vida de Harry si hubiera crecido estando sus padres vivos. Cualquiera diría que esto suena a fic bonito y fluff pero ¡JA! No lo es. La vida real rara vez es bonita y fluff, a decir verdad. Lo normal es que sea complicada porque a menudo hay conflicto de intereses que el amor, por sí solo, no es suficiente para solucionarlos, pero os prometo que tendrá final feliz.  
> En este fic me tomo la libertad para arreglar el canon (¡justicia para Sirius Black!) y escribir lo que a mí me habría gustado leer del universo potteresco, especialmente en lo referente a su composición y uso de la magia, respetando la historia original.  
> Sin más dilación: ponte cómoda y prepárate para disfrutar de lo que espero que sea una lectura entretenida.

Hicieron contacto visual, una señal con la mano que no sujetaba la varita y Harry siguió las indicaciones de Ron: primero iría él y su amigo, ahora compañero auror, le cubriría. Los refuerzos estaban de camino pero no había tiempo para esperar; sabían que su objetivo estaba dentro y ya se les había escapado las veces suficientes como para permitir que lo hiciera una vez más. Además, era un asunto personal.

Draco Malfoy era personal.

_—¡Petrificus totalus!_

Su hechizo chocó contra una barrera de protección, alertando a Malfoy, quien dejó de estar acuclillado y se puso en pie para encararlos, varita en una mano y artefacto desconocido en otra.

—¡No vas a escapar esta vez, Malfoy!

—No tengo intención, Potter. Ha llegado la hora.

Se encontraban en una nave de un antiguo polígono industrial que los _muggles_ habían abandonado hacía tiempo. Sus anteriores encuentros también habían sido en lugares similares: destartalados, lejos de la civilización, en especial de la sociedad mágica. Malfoy llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo del Ministerio y su aspecto consumido, sucio y descuidado lo evidenciaba.

El hombre que estaba frente a ellos parecía mucho mayor que el muchacho de veintiún años que realmente era. La ropa oscura estaba llena de polvo y tierra, y tanto la piel nívea como los cabellos platinos estaban ennegrecidos por la mugre.

Estaba visiblemente cansado, pero su musculatura relajada decía a Harry que no estaba mintiendo: no tenía intención de huir, sino de usar lo que fuera que tuviese en la otra mano.

—No tienes escapatoria esta vez, Malfoy —dijo Ron, acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de Harry—. Tenemos el edifico rodeado y encantado para impedir que desaparezcas otra vez. Ríndete y no te haremos daño.

—Solo por curiosidad: ¿acaso sabéis por qué me perseguís? ¿Os lo han contado o solo obedecéis sin rechistar como unos buenos chuchos?

Intercambiaron una mirada durante una milésima de segundo que les podría haber salido muy caro, pero Malfoy no se movió ni un ápice. Era difícil saber si estaba disfrutando o no del momento porque su rostro, que antaño había sido irritantemente expresivo, se había vuelto impertérrito.

Desafortunadamente, Harry había conocido a suficientes presos de Azkaban como para saber que el asilamiento en ese lugar tenía consecuencias diferentes en cada uno de sus reos. Algunos perdían la cordura, la mayoría de ellos a decir verdad, pero otros adquirían una aparente paz que no era sino el reflejo del vacío que quedaba cuando les drenaban la felicidad por completo.

No debería sentirse culpable de que Malfoy hubiese acabado pagando por sus crímenes, pero ahí estaba esa punzada en su corazón que tanto le inquietaba.

—Eres un fugitivo de Azkaban, entre otras muchas cosas —escupió Ron con rencor—. Por última vez, ríndete o tendremos que usar la fuerza.

Malfoy pasó la mirada de Ron a él y, en el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron, Harry supo lo que pasaría a continuación.

Su _accio_ sonó al mismo tiempo que el hechizo que pronunció Malfoy en latín, si bien no llegó a escuchar sus palabras, e impactó en el objeto mientras este salía disparado de las manos de su portador.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado el mecanismo de un reloj, el _tic-tac_ del segundero marcando el tiempo mientras todo se desvanecía, su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas y se desplomaba, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

*

Harry estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño, pero poco podía fiarse de su mente últimamente, o los últimos años para ser más exactos. Había sido un milagro que hubiese pasado las pruebas psicológicas para obtener el título que le permitía operar como auror, aunque tampoco había sido necesario que superase los EXTASIS y su periodo de prueba había sido mucho más reducido de lo normal; el suyo, el de Ron y el del resto de los inscritos que se habían presentado a los pocos meses del fin de la guerra porque había mucho por hacer y pocas manos dispuestas a mancharse.

Él, sin embargo, necesitaba mancharse.

No era algo que fuese a reconocer en voz alta, pero mientras estuviera ocupado no tendría que lidiar con todo el estrés postraumático del que tanto le gustaba hablar a Hermione. Siempre que tuviese un caso en el que trabajar estaría estable, e incluso si las pesadillas no remitían, era más fácil lidiar con ellas si tenía un motivo por el que salir de la cama por las mañanas. Y seguía junto a Ron, así que todo eran ventajas.

O eso había pensado hasta que Malfoy se había escapado de Azkaban y atraparlo se había convertido en todo lo que era capaz de pensar e incluso soñar.

Se puso en pie con el habitual mareo por haberse incorporado demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos, se agarró a la cama y esperó a que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sin embargo, no se encontró en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, sino en un lugar que ciertamente no reconocía.

Sus sentidos hicieron el trabajo por él: la habitación parecía ser de hotel a juzgar por la falta de personalización, un hotel de lujo dado el mobiliario. Olía a alcohol, como bien demostraban las botellas vacías que había desparramadas por todas partes, y también a sexo y a vómito; una mezcla poco agradable recién levantado. El malestar de su cuerpo seguramente se debiera a la resaca y la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas a medio correr era demasiado molesta. No había ningún cuerpo junto a él, pero sí ropa tirada por el suelo y el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo en la habitación continua; fuera quien fuese su acompañante, era una mujer.

Lo primero que buscó al salir de la cama fueron sus gafas y su varita, algo sencillo después de haber estado practicando tan asiduamente el realizar magia sin ella, concretamente un _accio_ silencioso para atraerla; él era el único de su promoción que lo había conseguido hasta la fecha.

Gafas puestas y varita en mano, ahora se sentía preparado para encarar a quien quiera que estuviese en la ducha en ese momento. No era Ginny, de eso estaba seguro: el abrigo, el vestido, los tacones y la ropa interior que pertenecían a su acompañante no era algo que encontraría en su armario.

Una conocida punzada de remordimiento lo asoló al recordar su ruptura, y aunque ya había pasado un tiempo razonable para dejar de sentirse mal por ello, era una de tantas cosas que lo atormentaban en los escasos momentos en los que no estaba trabajando.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse, el agua del grifo había dejado de correr y su acompañante salió del baño; no la reconoció. Era una mujer esbelta y preciosa que sin dudas cuidaba su figura y, por la mirada que le dirigió, no le importaría lo más mínimo volver a ensuciarse.

—¿No estarías pensando en salir huyendo, verdad?

Quien quiera que fuera esa mujer lo escrutaba como si lo conociese bien.

Cruzó la habitación para interponerse entre él y la puerta de manera casual mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, inclinándose sugerentemente hacia delante para que su canalillo revelase la promesa de una ronda de sexo mañanero que pocos hombres serían capaces de resistir.

—Más bien estaba pensando en si esta habitación está pagada, porque no lo recuerdo.

Su sonrisa al final de la frase provocó otra en la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Sus cabellos estaban teñidos con mechas rubias para darle color, pero en ese momento no estaba usando maquillaje y, aun así, era preciosa. Harry no sabía cómo la había conocido, tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar o de dónde estaba realmente, pero mantenía su varita sujeta y a la vista porque si era una trampa, quería que se lo pensase dos veces antes de hacer nada estúpido.

—¿A quién le importa? —rió ella—. ¿Pedimos desayuno?

—Creo que pillaré algo de camino a…

A ninguna parte, por el momento, porque la mujer dejó caer la toalla al suelo, luego se deshizo del albornoz y acto seguido se subió sobre él a horcajadas y lo besó invasivamente.

Por un instante, Harry no supo qué hacer con sus manos más allá que usarlas como sujeción para no caer hacia atrás. Unos segundos después, la tomó de las caderas, varita todavía en mano, y aunque la correspondió durante unos instantes, no dudó en cortar el beso.

—Esta no es la clase de desayuno que me apetece ahora mismo —dijo, y clavó la punta de la varita en su abdomen.

Ella se separó para poder observar la varita que la punzaba y luego se levantó con expresión de consternación.

—¿Qué coño haces, Harry? ¿Vas en serio?

—Estoy cansado y me tengo que ir, pero no estás escuchando.

Detestaba comportarse de esa manera, pero cuando se encontraba así de cansado y resacoso, su paciencia brillaba por su ausencia y, después del acoso constante que sufría, y de los intentos de sus detractores por matarlo aprovechando la cercanía que les confería ese acoso, el decoro y la vergüenza se habían disipado cuando se trataba de quitarse a alguien de encima, especialmente a una mujer bella.

Salió de la habitación y desapareció de inmediato, dando un salto hacia una calle _muggle_ y luego otro más hacia una segunda y una tercera; si había alguien siguiéndole, lo despistaría de esa manera.

El Londres _muggle_ se había convertido en su refugio y había acabado conociéndolo muy bien durante esos últimos años; tan solo a Ron le había revelado su patrón de apariciones y se lo había enseñado únicamente porque era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar de verdad y por su propia seguridad. Si le pasaba algo, alguien tendría que encontrarlo.

Debería estar en el Ministerio a esas horas, aunque sería mejor pasar primero por casa y darse una ducha; todavía apestaba. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la ropa que llevaba: una túnica de gala, un abrigo que sin dudas costaría su sueldo entero y unos zapatos que no había calzado en su vida. No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado esa ropa, ni quién era esa mujer, ni qué había pasado la noche anterior.

Hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, uno de sus soplones había reconocido a Malfoy, así que Ron y él se habían adelantado en su búsqueda, enviando un _patronus_ por el camino. Llevaban meses tras su pista y estaban hartos de que siempre se les escapase. De eso a despertar de la manera en que lo había hecho faltaban recuerdos que solo podía explicar cómo que el hechizo de Malfoy, fuera lo que fuese, le había hecho algo.

Apareció en el punto seguro a unas casas de distancia del número 12 y caminó con un poco de vergüenza porque, sin dudas, esos ropajes eran llamativos entre los _muggles,_ pero no había nadie asomado en la ventana ni caminando por la acera en ese momento, afortunadamente _._

Su destino, para su sorpresa, estaba visible y eso disparó sus alarmas; el número 12 de Grimmauld Place solo se revelaba cuando él trazaba el patrón mágico con su varita.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad salió de ella, el corazón de Harry se detuvo y las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.

Esto no podía ser real.

Sirius estaba saliendo por la puerta, un Sirius sin tatuajes, con el pelo corto y limpio, vistiendo un abrigo negro elegante pero mucho menos llamativo que el suyo. Se dio cuenta de su presencia de inmediato y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de sorpresa que enseguida disimuló. Se acercó a él mientras la casa volvía a ocultarse y entonces el corazón de Harry latió muy, muy rápido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

Ese hombre no era Sirius. Esa no era su voz. Ni siquiera era tan alto como él. Tenía sus mismos ojos grises, pero ahora que estaba más cerca notaba las diferencias en el resto de sus rasgos faciales: la mandíbula ligeramente más angulosa, la nariz un poco más recta, una levísima y casi imperceptible cicatriz en la ceja derecha.

Ese hombre no era Sirius, pero se le parecía muchísimo y le conocía, aunque eso no era ni relevante ni una novedad.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Le apuntó con la varita que todavía llevaba en la mano y adoptó una postura defensiva.

El falso Sirius alzó las manos y se tensó en alerta.

—Mierda, Harry, vas drogado. Baja esa varita antes de que hagas daño a alguien con ella.

—¿Qué? No estoy drogado. Te he hecho dos preguntas; no volveré a repetirlas.

Y no lo hizo, pero porque el hombre frente a él, ese que tan dolorosamente se parecía a Sirius pero no era Sirius, hizo que se desmayase con un movimiento tan rápido de varita que ni siquiera la vio sacarla.

Quizás ni siquiera necesitó hacerlo.

*

La siguiente vez que se despertó, Harry reconoció a la persona que lo vigilaba, y el sobresalto que se llevó a continuación lo sentó de golpe sobre la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y el consecuente mareo por el abrupto movimiento.

—¿Ya estás consciente? Bien, porque tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

Severus Snape, el mismísimo Severus Snape al que había visto morir frente a sus ojos, justo después de entregarle sus recuerdos más preciados, estaba parado frente a él con la misma expresión de enfado y desagrado que le había dirigido tantas veces cuando había sido su profesor. Apenas había envejecido, pero había dos cosas muy llamativas en él: el cabello lo llevaba corto, limpio y brillante, y no vestía completamente de negro, sino con lo que parecían ser unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey gris sobre una camisa blanca que sin dudas eran ropa _muggle_.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo yendo a la casa de los Black? ¿En qué andas metido ahora?

Tras él continuaba el falso Sirius, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada. El dormitorio en el que se encontraban era propio de alguien que no había terminado de salir de la adolescencia a juzgar por la cantidad de posters y objetos relacionados con el quidditch que había.

—Tu madre ya tiene suficiente con su trabajo como para tener que estar preocupándose por ti y por tu falta de sentido común, Harry Potter —bramó Snape, aunque no pronunció su nombre completo con el mismo desprecio con el que solía hacerlo durante sus años en Hogwarts.

—Espera, ¿mi madre? —preguntó sin entender y con un conocido y punzante dolor en la cicatriz que desencadenaría una migraña; según el medimago al que Hermione le obligaba visitar una vez cada quincena, ese dolor era parte de su estrés postraumático brotando de forma incontrolada—. ¿Estoy muerto?

—Ya lo ves, Sev; no dice nada con sentido. Dale una poción para que duerma y se le pase, será lo mejor.

—¿Qué has tomado? ¿Xromia? ¿DLM? 

—Algún alucinógeno seguro porque tú estás muerto y tú ni siquiera sé quién eres —dijo con fastidio—. Si estás dentro de mi cabeza, Malfoy, voy a ponerle fin a esto ahora.

Tenía que ser eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo Malfoy había aprendido a meterse en la cabeza de los demás de esa manera y crear ilusiones tan potentes, pero él había mejorado con la _oclumancia_ y si se concentraba lo suficiente, lo expulsaría.

Cerró los ojos y puso todo su empeño en ello, pero no lo consiguió.

—Ahí lo tienes: _legeremancia_ bajo el efecto de drogas. Lily lo va a matar.

—Lily no se va a enterar, Regulus. Yo me ocupo de esto, pero deberías hablar con Narcissa sobre el otro.

—¿Por qué siempre acabo implicado?

Con resignación, el falso Sirius salió del dormitorio y dejó de estar a la vista. Si una versión más informal de Severus Snape no continuase mirándolo con desaprobación y como si estuviese decantándose entre diferentes métodos de tortura, Harry habría exigido explicaciones, pero todo era una treta de Malfoy.

Estaba en su cabeza, recreando esa ilusión, aunque más allá de confundirlo no entendía cuál era su finalidad. Confundirlo para ganar tiempo suficiente con el que escapar, eso debía ser.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer ahora: vas a ducharte, vas a vestirte y vas a bajar a comer. Tu madre no volverá hasta la noche, así que tenemos toda la tarde para hablar sobre lo que vas a hacer con tu vida a partir de ahora, porque se acabaron las fiestas, holgazanear todo el día y desperdiciar tu tiempo destruyéndote de esta manera. Esto no es una advertencia, Harry, es un ultimátum: vuelve a fastidiarlo y te mando directo al Bonham.

El Bonham, si Harry no estaba equivocado, era un centro de desintoxicación asociado al hospital San Mungo, pero ubicado en un recinto independiente y en una dirección diferente dado que no todos sus pacientes ingresaban por voluntad propia.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar porque Snape se marchó cerrando de un portazo que fue atroz para su migraña, aunque era un tipo de dolor con el que había aprendido a convivir.

La de ese momento quizás estuviera siendo producida por su esfuerzo por liberarse de la ilusión y expulsar a Malfoy de su mente, ya que se había vuelto más punzante desde que había visto a Snape.

No esperó a que el falso Snape regresara: desapareció una vez más, siguiendo su ruta segura, y acabó vomitando en la papelera de un parque _muggle;_ la ilusión era lo suficientemente consistente como para fatigarlo físicamente.

Uno de sus entrenamientos en la academia de aurores había sido precisamente contra ilusiones e intrusiones mentales. Harry no había sobresalido en ese campo, pero había mejorado desde sus primeras lecciones con Snape. Con el verdadero Snape, el que estaba muerto, no esa copia extraña, pero al menos, Ron y él podrían reírse cuando le describiese su aspecto.

—Menuda cara.

La voz de Malfoy lo sobresaltó.

Se había sentado en el banco junto a la papelera para concentrarse en lo que habían intentado enseñarle en la academia y, entonces, Malfoy había aparecido frente a él, vestido con unos pantalones ceñidos y un jersey de cuello alto negro bajo un abrigo camel que sin dudas no era _muggle_.

Su aspecto era muchísimo más elegante, aseado y, sobre todo, sano de lo que lo había sido en sus últimos encuentros desde su fuga de prisión.

—Levanta, Potter. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, pero no aquí.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Malfoy? ¿Qué era ese hechizo que lanzaste?

Al ver que no se movía, Malfoy tomó asiento en el banco con una elegancia propia de la aristocracia; habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto sentarse de esa manera, pero era uno de los muchos detalles que su yo adolescente había percibido sin ser realmente consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Su entrenamiento para convertirse en auror, sin embargo, había pulido su capacidad para percibir detalles que transmitían información valiosa.

—¿Con quiénes te has cruzado hoy?

—¿Qué?

—Responde, Potter. Es importante.

—Sé que estás dentro de mi cabeza, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente a quiénes me has hecho ver.

En la mano derecha, Malfoy llevaba un anillo con el sello de su familia. Ambas manos permanecían visibles y, la izquierda, la mano con la que no sujetaba la varita, se frotaba los dedos índices y corazón con el pulgar en un gesto nervioso que hacía de manera inconsciente desde niño.

—Potter, esto no es ninguna ilusión. No estoy en tu mente. Estamos en una línea temporal diferente a la nuestra.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

—Nuestro mundo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya no existe. Nunca lo ha hecho. La guerra jamás sucedió porque quien tú sabes fue detenido en los sesenta. La historia ha sido reescrita.

Harry no supo qué decir. Lo que estaba escuchando no tenía sentido alguno. El dolor estaba martilleando su cabeza como si quisiera reventarle los sesos y él estaba demasiado fatigado por tantas apariciones seguidas con el estómago vacío y la resaca de la noche anterior reinando en su cuerpo como para pensar con claridad.

—Mírate en el espejo, ¿ves alguna cicatriz? —preguntó Malfoy mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y proyectaba su imagen en él.

Hasta ese momento, Harry no había notado la ausencia de su barba, mucho menos la falta de la cicatriz con forma de rayo que se extendía por su frente.

—¿Esperas que me crea esa historia solo porque has encantado el espejo para que proyecte una imagen de mí sin la cicatriz?

El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio que resultó ser mucho más familiar que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese presenciado ese día.

—Le he enviado una lechuza a Weasley para que se reúna conmigo en una cafetería _muggle_ del Soho. Os lo explicaré a la vez para ahorrarme tener que repetirlo.

Malfoy se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

—Sé que no confías en mí y entiendo que justificar lo que has visto hasta ahora es fácil creyendo que estoy metido en tu cabeza y que todo esto no es real, pero si no quieres que te encierren en San Mungo por locura demencial, ven conmigo.

Harry vaciló; dirigió la mirada de la mano hacia los ojos de Malfoy y viceversa varias veces mientras tomaba una decisión. Si todo era mentira y Malfoy realmente estaba en su cabeza como sospechaba, entonces daría igual a dónde fuera porque continuaría encontrándolo. Pero si lo que decía era cierto, por imposible que sonase, entonces necesitaba escuchar esa explicación, después de todo, esa no sería la primera vez que Harry experimentaba un suceso imposible con el tiempo.

Se puso en pie y le agarró del antebrazo. Malfoy asintió y ambos desaparecieron juntos.

*

La cafetería a la que Malfoy lo condujo efectivamente se encontraba en el Soho y estaba compuesta por dos plantas con un diseño moderno y elegante. En la superior había pequeños reservados que conferían privacidad y en uno de ellos era donde se encontraban Ron y, para su sorpresa, también Hermione.

Todavía vistiendo con la túnica y el abrigo de confección mágica, los _muggles_ le habían seguido con la vista y Harry se había sentido muy incómodo. Malfoy había ignorado sus miradas y lo había guiado junto a sus amigos.

—Gracias por venir, Weasley. Hola, Hermione.

Malfoy se inclinó para besar su mejilla y ella sonrió, cómoda con la acción. Tomó asiento a su lado y señaló el que quedaba frente a él, junto a Ron, para invitarlo a hacer lo mismo.

Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más surrealista, pero al menos Ron estaba igual de desconcertado que él. Más pálido de lo habitual, su amigo parecía incapaz de parpadear; estaba vestido con ropa que no era _muggle_ , pero tampoco desentonaba tanto como Harry.

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando; no había manera de que Malfoy supiese los códigos de saludos que Ron y él habían establecido para reconocerse cuando se encontraban. Eran códigos que bajo ninguna circunstancia se saltaban porque todavía quedaban mortífagos y simpatizantes sin capturar y estos se habían organizado para continuar la obra de su señor; cualquiera podría ser uno bajo un encantamiento desilusionador o una poción multijugos. Actuaban con cautela y atacaban a sus objetivos de manera muy calculada; fuera quien fuese quien los estuviera comandando, no tenía la necesidad de darse a conocer todavía y eso los hacía enfrentarse a un enemigo sin identidad.

Harry se llevó la mano al ombligo y fingió apretárselo; la señal no era esa, sino la posición de sus dedos. Ron lo observó y respondió en consecuencia frotándose la nariz; tampoco era el gesto, sino las veces que la frotaba.

Aliviado con que el Ron que tenía delante fuese el Ron de verdad, Harry tomó asiento a su lado sin manifestarlo y una mirada con su amigo fue suficiente para saber que tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Me desperté esta mañana en mi antigua habitación en la Madriguera, Harry —dijo, prestando más atención a Malfoy y a Hermione que a él—, y Fred estaba desayunando en la cocina. Me dijo que había llegado una carta para mí. Era de Hermione, así que vine aquí como me pedía. Pero adivina…

—Estamos en un universo paralelo o algo así —finalizó Harry.

—Eso dicen —contestó Ron, compartiendo una rápida mirada de entendimiento con él antes de devolver su atención a ellos.

Ciertamente, Hermione tenía un aspecto diferente de la última vez que la habían visto. Para empezar, el cabello largo y enmarañado era ahora corto y los rizos caían con gracia enmarcando su rostro. Estaba usando maquillaje de manera muy favorecedora y la ropa, si bien _muggle_ , le daba una apariencia sofisticada y menos informal de lo que solía usar para vestir.

—Sé que es difícil de creer —dijo Hermione, con voz dulce y empática—, pero dejad que Draco os lo explique, por favor.

—Espera, pongamos a Harry en antecedentes —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a ella con desdén—. Resulta que en esta realidad o lo que sea, Malfoy y Hermione son mejores amigos, pero nosotros tres no lo somos. Él la está usando para aplacar el impacto que nos va a causar todo esto.

Un camarero se aproximó a su mesa en ese momento, así que Ron guardó silencio y se enderezó, pero el chico, que debía de tener su edad aproximadamente, no se libró de que lo fulminase con la mirada porque de alguna manera tenía que dejar escapar su frustración.

—¿Puedo tomar nota de lo que van a pedir? —preguntó casi con temor.

—Un café solo, un desayuno inglés completo y una tila, gracias —dijo Malfoy por todos ellos.

Hermione tenía té y Ron tenía su propio café a medio terminar, así que lo que Malfoy había pedido probablemente fuese para ellos. El cuerpo de Harry necesitaba ingerir comida y una poción para la resaca, pero la situación era demasiado inverosímil como para preocuparse por ello.

—Sé que para vosotros tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que estabais en esa nave industrial buscando al Malfoy fugitivo de vuestra línea temporal —dijo Hermione, retomando la conversación—, pero nada de eso ha pasado en realidad porque los inefables lo cambiaron todo. He visto los recuerdos de Draco, y… todo lo que sucedió fue horrible. La guerra, las pérdidas, no puedo ni imaginar por lo que habéis pasado y lo confuso que debe ser despertar de repente en una línea temporal donde nada de eso ocurrió. Donde vuestras vidas son completamente diferentes. Pero será más fácil de digerir si tenéis toda la información desde el principio, por eso estamos aquí.

—Bien. Empieza por el principio —dijo Ron, adoptando la misma actitud seria e inquisitiva de los interrogatorios; Harry agradeció que se ocupase porque él no podía lidiar con todo eso en ese momento—. Estuvimos en tus juicios, Harry declaró a tu favor, pero aun así te condenaron a Azkaban. Al principio no le di importancia, pero conforme estudiaba nuestro código penal y repasaba casos semejantes, me di cuenta de que había sido una condena excesiva. No te mandaron a Azkaban, ¿verdad? Los inefables te reclutaron.

Malfoy asintió; ahí estaba de nuevo la expresión impertérrita con la que los había encarado en la nave hacía tan solo unas horas.

La deducción de Ron no lo sorprendió porque ya lo había mencionado hacía tiempo; a ambos les había parecido extraño que Draco fuera a Azkaban y su padre se librase, aunque días más tarde habían encontrado su cadáver en un callejón circundante al Knockturn.

Cuando les informaron sobre la fuga de Malfoy, ambos se ofrecieron voluntarios e incluso suplicaron que les dejasen ocuparse del caso, alegando que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para poder anticiparse a sus movimientos y lograr capturarlo; sus superiores habían aceptado sin poner objeciones.

Ron, al igual que él, se había concentrado en su trabajo para no tener que lidiar con el estrés postraumático de la guerra. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años: rara vez bromeaba y estaba enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry entendía cómo se sentía porque él había estado enfadado durante mucho tiempo también, pero cuando todo se había terminado, el enfado se había disipado y tan solo había quedado una profunda tristeza de la que solo el trabajo lograba distraerlo.

El caso de Malfoy los había mantenido ocupados durante meses.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Malfoy—. Mi madre compartió información valiosa para salvarme de Azkaban y yo acepté colaborar con ellos a cambio de que no condenasen a mis padres. Pero acabar o no en Azkaban daba igual porque sabían que si no los condenaban, acabarían asesinándolos como lo hicieron. Ella se había ido de la lengua, así que los simpatizantes de quien vosotros sabéis se ocuparían, y él había sido un mortífago, cualquiera que hubiera perdido a un ser querido y tuviera sed de venganza les haría el trabajo. Ni siquiera se molestaron en abrir una investigación cuando los encontraron.

Hermione posó su mano sobre su puño cerrado y él inspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Tus padres están vivos, Draco. Sanos y a salvo. Respira.

Siguiendo su petición, Malfoy inspiró y expiró varias veces, sujeto a su mano para contener el ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Él aprovechó para mirar a Ron, pero su amigo tenía la mirada clavada en ellos con expresión compungida.

—Entonces —interrumpió el momento, ganándose una mala mirada de Hermione por su falta de consideración—, ¿qué pasó cuando te reclutaron los inefables? ¿Qué hiciste durante ese tiempo?

—Quien vosotros sabéis…

—¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! Llámalo Voldemort —escupió Harry sin poder evitarlo.

Todavía había gente que no era capaz de pronunciar su nombre, incluso si tenían la certeza de que esta vez no volvería. El miedo que inspiraba su nombre seguía presente y probablemente perduraría tanto como viviesen sus contemporáneos, pero era algo que podía con los nervios de Harry.

Afortunadamente, el camarero reapareció en ese momento trayendo su desayuno en la bandeja; intimidado por la atmósfera que había, sirvió las bebidas y la comida siguiendo el gesto de la mano de Malfoy que indicaba dónde debía colocarlo y se marchó de inmediato.

El desayuno inglés y el café eran para Harry aparentemente y la tila para él. 

—Voldemort —dijo Malfoy, contrayendo el rostro en una expresión de dolor momentánea— había estado haciendo experimentos cuando transformó mi casa en su cuartel general. Tenía una sala privada a la que no permitía que nadie entrase sin su consentimiento. Pasaba horas encerrado allí cuando no estaba ocupado torturando gente o comandando su ejército. Cuando regresamos a casa el día de su muerte, fui a esa sala y encontré el reloj. Pensé en usarlo como moneda de cambio cuando viniesen a por nosotros, pero lo confiscaron.

—¿Qué era ese reloj? —preguntó Harry, recordando haber escuchado el sonido de su mecanismo cuando Malfoy había lanzado el hechizo, justo antes de desfallecer.

—Un giratiempos modificado.

—¿Para qué quería Voldemort modificar un giratiempos? —cuestionó Harry ceñudo.

—Por fortuna, nunca lo sabremos —contestó Malfoy mientras echaba en la infusión unas gotas de un frasquito que sacó de su bolsillo y bebió un trago después—. Los inefables, sin embargo, decidieron usarlo para volver atrás y acabar con él, pero no podían quebrantarlo porque la magia ancestral de mi familia lo protegía.

Años atrás, Harry habría preguntado qué quería decir con eso de magia ancestral, pero después de haber tenido que lidiar con ella en la antigua casa de los Black, estaba más que familiarizado con su naturaleza.

Cuando una misma familia pasaba generaciones residiendo en un mismo lugar, la magia adquiría carácter propio y la casa desarrollaba personalidad. La magia ancestral de Hogwarts, por ejemplo, había tomado bando en la guerra y los había ayudado a enfrentarse a los mortífagos durante la batalla final.

La residencia de los Malfoy era lo suficientemente grande como para convertirse en su cuartel general de operaciones y proporcionar a Voldemort la magia de protección que necesitaba para su experimento, comprendió Harry.

—¿Por qué te usaron a ti y no a tu padre para deshacer su protección? —preguntó Ron en esa ocasión.

—Porque mi padre había permitido que extraños invadiesen nuestra propiedad, así que la magia ancestral lo rechazó y me eligió a mí como el nuevo cabeza de familia.

Su explicación tenía sentido y tanto Ron como él lo sabían bien; la casa de los Black había estado sin un cabeza de familia claro cuando se mudaron a ella tras la guerra y doblegarla había sido una tarea ardua y extenuante.

—Entonces has pasado los últimos cuatro años trabajando con los inefables para poder dar uso al giratiempos de Voldemort —recapituló Ron mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento.

—Pasé vuestros cuatro últimos años trabajando como inefable para poder dar uso al giratiempos de Voldemort, sí —confirmó Malfoy, cuya mano ya no estaba sujeta a la de Hermione—. La idea de reescribir la historia me obsesionó: si podía evitar que todo eso ocurriese, las guerras y las muertes, recuperaría a mi familia y podría tener una vida diferente.

Sintió la mirada de Ron posarse sobre él, pero Harry era incapaz de devolvérsela. No podía quitar sus ojos de Malfoy porque la idea, la simple idea de tener una vida diferente, con sus seres queridos junto a él, había sido un pensamiento que se había prohibido para no sucumbir a la tentación de llevar a cabo alguna acción estúpida con desenlace trágico.

Malfoy, por el contrario, sí había sucumbido y, quizás, con más éxito del que él hubiese tenido. 

—George tenía su oreja intacta y Fred está vivo, Harry… —murmuró Ron con apenas un hilo de voz.

Él había visto a Severus Snape, a Regulus Black y ambos habían hablado sobre su madre como si no estuviese muerta.

No podía creerlo. No quería albergar esperanzas de un imposible para que se lo volviesen a arrebatar. Su corazón no soportaría otra pérdida.

—Lo hicimos —afirmó Malfoy con solemnidad—. Ellos viajaron atrás y cambiaron la línea temporal, pero yo no quería olvidarlo todo, así que me protegí. Concentré un hechizo de estasis en una réplica del giratiempos de Voldemort que creé, pero los inefables lo descubrieron e intentaron quitármelo. Ahí fue cuando escapé y, para capturarme, divulgaron todas esas mentiras sobre mí.

—La fuga de Azkaban —comprendió Harry.

—Pero estabas hecho un desastre —terció Ron—. Realmente parecías un fugitivo.

—Estaba enfermo —reveló—. Voldemort había establecido una maldición en su giratiempos para evitar que lo manipulasen y ni siquiera la magia ancestral de mi familia logró protegerme de ello.

—Cuando te encontramos dijiste que era la hora —recordó Harry—. ¿La hora de qué?

—La hora de que volviesen atrás y lo cambiasen todo. Es complicado de explicar, pero por cómo estaba confeccionado el giratiempos, solo podía efectuarse ese día, en ese momento. Por eso me escondí en una nave _muggle_ abandonada, pero para variar, Potter, metiste las narices donde no te concernía y hemos acabado como lo hemos hecho.

—¿Qué insinúas? —espetó a la defensiva.

—Que Weasley y tú no fuerais reiniciados como todos los demás se debe únicamente al _accio_ que lanzaste cuando Draco activó el hechizo de estasis —explicó Hermione—. Os alcanzó a los tres. 

Harry no pudo mediar palabra. Su mandíbula se había desencajado ante la comprensión de lo sucedido. Ron, por su parte, se puso en pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo, demasiado agitado como para permanecer quieto o que le importase si llamaba la atención mientras mascullaba. 

La mente de Harry repitió en bucle su encuentro con el falso Sirius — _Regulus Black_ — y el extraño Snape. Analizó cada palabra que le habían dirigido, cada detalle de la habitación que podía recordar, pero lo verdaderamente importante había sido la manera en que habían hablado de su madre.

Su madre, Lily Potter, estaba viva en esa línea temporal.

Necesitaba escucharlo en voz alta.

Estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando Ron volvió a la mesa y estampó las manos sobre ella, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Si tu hechizo de estasis solo nos ha alcanzado a nosotros tres, ¿por qué Hermione sabe todo esto? ¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo a contárselo todo, hacer que te crea y que acepte cooperar contigo para que nosotros también te creamos, si solo llevamos unas horas en esta nueva línea temporal? ¡Explícate, ahora!

—Lo haré —dijo con urgencia, alzando una mano para indicar que se calmase—, pero siéntate y no levantes la voz, ¿o quieres que todos los _muggles_ se enteren también?

—Ron —suplicó Harry, porque necesitaba las mismas respuestas que él.

Ron volvió a sentarse a su lado y apretó los puños para contenerse.

—Había olvidado lo difícil que es tratar con vosotros dos —murmuró Malfoy mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara e inspiraba hondo.

—Draco no me lo ha contado esta mañana, Weasley —dijo Hermione, la única capaz de mantener la serenidad y la compostura a esas alturas; hablaba con empatía, pero le faltaba el afecto con el que habitualmente se dirigía a ellos—. Él, al contrario que vosotros, no lleva unas pocas horas aquí, sino… diez años.

—¿Qué? —soltaron Ron y él a la vez.

—Cuando la línea temporal cambió y descubrió que el hechizo también os había afectado, usó el giratiempos para volver atrás, a primer curso, y prepararlo todo para vuestra llegada.

—No solo lo hice por eso —quiso aclarar Malfoy—. Ya planeaba retroceder, por eso dupliqué el giratiempos.

—Claro, era la mejor decisión —concedió Hermione, y si Harry sentía que Malfoy les había robado el cariño de Hermione, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo Ron en ese momento—. No es lo mismo reconstruir tu vida a los veintiún años que a los once.

—Quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez —dijo, dirigiéndose a ellos—, y prepararlo todo para cuando aparecierais. Yo sabía que sería un extraño en mi propia vida y estaba mentalizado para ello, pero vosotros no y esperaba la reacción escéptica que habéis tenido.

—Cuando dices prepararlo todo, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione abrió su bolso y sacó dos carpetas que depositó sobre la mesa, una frente a cada uno.

—Hemos resumido la información básica que necesitáis saber sobre vuestras vidas para ayudaros a superar el shock inicial y que os adaptéis lo mejor y más rápido posible.

Ron y él compartieron una mirada de pavor; estaban a punto de descubrir quiénes eran en esa línea temporal sin siquiera haber digerido que todo su mundo, todo lo que conocían y habían vivido, nunca había sucedido porque Malfoy y unos inefables habían cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos y, por accidente, ellos no habían sido reiniciados también.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontarlo.


	2. Parte I - Capítulo 2

Hermione había sugerido que saliesen a tomar el aire antes de comenzar a revelarles quiénes eran en esa línea temporal y descubriesen todos los cambios respecto a la vida que habían llevado hasta ahora; a ambos les había parecido buena idea.

Llevaban quince minutos de pie en la esquina de la cafetería sin mediar palabra, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos. O Ron, al menos, porque Harry tenía la mente atrapada en un bucle infinito en donde revivía la conversación con el Severus Snape de esa línea temporal.

Su madre estaba viva y en cuanto entrara en la cafetería y abriese esa carpeta descubriría qué clase de persona era y qué tipo de relación tenían.

Y eso lo aterrorizaba.

—Hermione nunca me ha llamado Weasley, ni siquiera cuando no éramos amigos —dijo Ron en algún momento, compartiendo su ansiedad—. Nuestra relación con ella es el precio a pagar por recuperar a los que perdimos en la guerra.

—¿Entonces crees que es verdad todo lo que nos han contado? —murmuró.

—No lo sé, tío. Solo sé que esta mañana Fred estaba desayunando en la cocina de mis padres y que en la casa había cambios que no puedo explicar. —Ron hizo una pausa y entonces sonrió—. Se burló de mí cuando lo abracé… puto Fred. 

Harry sonrió también pero no dijo nada. Tener a Fred de vuelta sin dudas era una noticia estupenda; ningún Weasley había vuelto a ser el mismo tras su pérdida. Sin embargo, como bien había mencionado Ron, si su relación con Hermione era diferente, también lo serían sus relaciones con el resto.

No podía imaginarse una vida en la que Hermione no fuera su amiga, mucho menos una en la que Hermione no solo no lo fuera, sino que además fuese amiga del jodido Draco Malfoy.

Su historia todavía le seguía pareciendo increíble para ser real, pero Ron y él habían seguido el caso de los Malfoy y recordaba las noticias sobre sus muertes, una muy seguida de la otra, ambas sin investigación y sin funeral, porque la única persona que lloraría su pérdida estaba encerrada en Azkaban. O eso habían pensado.

La verdad se le atragantaba. Su opinión sobre Draco Malfoy era confusa y demasiado complicada como para querer indagar en ella y ahora se había vuelto todavía más difícil de entender, pero podía imaginar el dolor de su pérdida, la desesperación por encontrar el modo de usar el giratiempos para regresar al pasado y cambiar lo sucedido si eso implicaba volver a tener a sus seres queridos de vuelta. Cuántas veces había fantaseado él con hacer eso mismo, pero Harry no había tenido la oportunidad. Draco sí y la había aprovechado.

Si él no hubiera lanzado ese _accio_ , ni Ron ni él estarían ahí ahora mismo. O mejor dicho, lo estarían pero no lo recordarían. No sabrían nada sobre Voldemort, la guerra o el cambio en la línea temporal, y quizás hubiese sido mejor así. Ron y él podrían haber crecido en un mundo mucho mejor del que lo habían hecho, con su familia al completo y sin magos oscuros dándoles caza durante su adolescencia. Podrían haber sido unos estudiantes comunes, sin el peso de ninguna profecía sobre sus hombros, sin el miedo constante de estar viviendo el último de sus días o el último día de un ser querido.

Pero entonces, Ron y él nunca habrían sido amigos, igual que no lo eran de Hermione. El único motivo por el que ella estaba presente en ese momento era porque Malfoy lo había orquestado todo en esa década de ventaja que les llevaba. Se había hecho amigo de ella con la finalidad de que ese día, Hermione le ayudase a prepararlos para sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible y no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sufriendo un episodio de ansiedad.

No sabía en qué momento se había sentado en el suelo, pero los transeúntes los miraban con extrañeza y desagrado. Harry los ignoró, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos para concentrarse únicamente en respirar.

Ron se había sentado con él y le agarraba la mano en silencio. Normalmente, ese era el cometido de Hermione, pero ahora ella no estaba para hacerlo. No volvería a hacerlo.

Los tres nunca volverían a vivir en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa que habían tardado años en doblegar, adecentar y acomodar a su gusto para convertirla en el hogar que los tres compartían. Hermione no había conseguido restaurar la memoria de sus padres, así que ahora era tan huérfana como él, y aunque los señores Weasley habían insistido en que podían quedarse con ellos, ninguno se había sentido capaz de interrumpir su duelo por Fred. Eso no significaba que no fueran a comer allí prácticamente todos los días, pero al final de la jornada tenían un lugar seguro al que volver y, con el tiempo, Ron se había acabado mudando con ellos porque necesitaba seguir hacia delante.

—Quizás esto no sea tan malo como parece —dijo Ron al cabo de un largo rato, cuando Harry se hubo calmado—. Si Fred ha vuelto, quizás todos los demás también. Tal vez hasta tus padres estén vivos, Harry.

—Mi madre lo está —dijo con voz ronca y se enderezó porque el pavimento estaba muy duro y le molestaba—. Vi a Snape y habló de ella.

—¿Snape? Bueno, eran amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Y si Voldemort murió en los sesenta, eso significa que no había ningún grupo de pirados al que unirse, así que tal vez continuasen siendo amigos después de graduarse.

—Él me llamó Harry Potter, así que mis padres estuvieron juntos en algún momento, pero creo que ya no lo están.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabes. Y aunque así fuera, es mejor eso a que estén muertos, ¿no?

Harry asintió. Por supuesto que lo era, simplemente no sabía cómo asimilarlo. La vida que estuviese escrita en esa carpeta no era suya y probablemente tampoco sería como se la habría imaginado cuando fantaseaba con un universo alternativo en el que sus padres no habían muerto.

—Vamos a averiguar quiénes somos en esta línea temporal y luego vamos a cambiar lo que no nos guste —dijo Ron y se puso en pie. Se sacudió el trasero y se giró para tenderle la mano—. Quizás Hermione no nos recuerde, pero está viva y tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para volver a conquistarla con nuestro encanto.

—Te recuerdo que fue un trol lo que hizo que nos volviéramos amigos —dijo, aceptando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Dónde crees que podemos encontrar uno?

Harry rió. La presión en su pecho había disminuido y el nudo en su estómago se había aflojado gracias a Ron. Este le dio un abrazo inesperado y lo apretó entre unos brazos que no eran tan fuertes como lo habían sido el día anterior, pero aun así sabían dar buenos abrazos.

—Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí, colega. Nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Compartieron una sonrisa, luego respiraron hondo y se encaminaron de vuelta a la cafetería.

Encontraron a Hermione y a Malfoy donde los habían dejado sentados, solo que habían apartado las carpetas y estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo. Las tripas de Harry rugieron sonoramente al ver la comida.

—Disculpad, no sabíamos cuándo regresaríais o si lo haríais, así que hemos pedido primero —dijo Hermione tras limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

—No pasa nada —respondió Ron de inmediato mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella—, pero creo que yo también voy a pedir algo. ¿Harry?

—Calentaré el desayuno; no creo que pueda comer nada más consistente de todos modos.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie observándolo antes de sacar la varita y usar el hechizo con disimulo. Había una jarra de agua para compartir sobre la mesa, así que no dudó en servirse un vaso y beberlo de un golpe, deshidratado como se sentía.

Para cuando llegó la comida de Ron, Hermione y Malfoy ya habían terminado, así que les recogieron los platos.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay nuevo en los Weasley? —preguntó Ron con la boca llena—. ¿Tengo más hermanos?

Harry se atragantó porque no esperaba esa última pregunta; Ron le palmeó la espalda sin dejar de comer. Hermione y Malfoy compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿No quieres terminar de comer antes de que empecemos a hablar de ello? —cuestionó Hermione con cautela.

Ron se terminó su vaso de agua para ayudarle a tragar antes de responder:

—Harry y yo estamos de acuerdo en que cualquier mundo en el que no haya estallado una guerra por culpa de Voldemort es mejor que el nuestro, especialmente si la gente que murió por su culpa aún vive, así que podéis comenzar. Contádmelo todo.

Tras la pérdida de Fred, Ron y Ginny se habían volcado con sus padres y con George para ayudarlos a seguir adelante, hasta el punto en el que Ron, pese a ser el pequeño de los varones, se había responsabilizado de la salud mental del resto. Se había convertido en el pilar de su familia ante la ausencia de Charlie y de Bill —el primero había regresado a Rumanía y el segundo tenía su propia familia de la que ocuparse— y la culpabilidad de Percy, que le impedía mantener la entereza que el resto necesitaban. Ron y Ginny habían cuidado de los demás; la diferencia estaba en que Ginny había sabido gestionar su tristeza mucho mejor que Ron, quien había seguido su táctica de barrer el dolor bajo la alfombra e ignorarlo.

Cuatro años después, Ron se había convertido en un hombre con una capacidad de liderazgo y de recomposición admirables que lo llevarían a ser jefe de los aurores algún día; Harry nunca había dudado de ello.

La entereza con la que acababa de hablar, sin embargo, no era más que una fachada con la que esconder la confusión que todavía sentía, el temor a lo desconocido y la expectación.

Harry le apretó el hombro sin decir nada. La musculatura de su amigo perdió la tensión que había estado conteniendo, así que Harry supo que el gesto había sido suficiente para infundirle ánimos.

—Como quieras —accedió Hermione y, tras compartir una breve mirada con Malfoy, abrió la carpeta de Ron.

Había un fajo de hojas escritas con la reconocible caligrafía de Hermione, algunas fotografías y una pequeña agenda. Harry llevó la mirada a Malfoy; el capullo había estado acertado al implicar a Hermione, porque su simple presencia los tranquilizaba y hacía que lo que estuviese escrito en esas páginas fuera menos malo de lo que se imaginaban.

—Tu nombre sigue siendo Ronald Bilius Weasley y eres el sexto hijo varón de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Tus hermanos mayores son, en orden de nacimiento: William Arthur, Charles, Percy Ignatius, Fred, George y Ginevra Molly —enumeró Hermione al tiempo que sacaba una fotografía donde aparecían todos los Weasley—. La casa de tus padres sigue estando en las afueras de Ottery Sant Catchpole, en Devon. Fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor y fuiste un estudiante mediocre —declaró sin piedad, y Ron puso una mueca de fastidio—, pero obtuviste méritos suficientes para ser nombrado prefecto. También jugaste como guardián del equipo de quidditch desde quinto curso y te nombraron capitán en sexto. Te graduaste…

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió Ron—. ¿Fui capitán? ¿No Harry?

—Hablaremos sobre Potter después —contestó Malfoy.

Harry quería la explicación ahora, pero guardó silencio para que Ron no pensase que no se alegraba por él, porque lo hacía, solo que también se sentía decepcionado.

—Estas son tus calificaciones en los TIMOS y en los EXTASIS —continuó Hermione, señalando un listado en una de las hojas; por supuesto que Hermione Granger haría hincapié en las notas, en esa y en cualquier línea temporal, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Ron, sin embargo, frunció el ceño mientras lo examinaba.

—Tío, sí que era un paquete —reconoció, pero luego soltó una exclamación—. Espera, ¿y este Extraordinario en Adivinación?

A Hermione le sorprendió su pregunta, así que miró a Malfoy en busca de ayuda.

—Aparentemente, Weasley, tienes un don natural —reveló mientras echaba azúcar en la que era su segunda infusión del día.

—¿Qué dices? No lo tengo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron para buscar apoyo mirándolo a él, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo confirmarlo ni desmentirlo.

—Trelawney no fue profesora de Adivinación —explicó Malfoy—; en su lugar tuvimos a un profesor mucho más eficiente que supo reconocer tu talento y pulirlo. Ahora colaboras con los inefables del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio, pero eres un consultor externo en realidad.

—¡No te adelantes, Draco! —lo regañó Hermione.

—Perdona —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y al volver a encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, desvió su mirada hacia su infusión.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Ron perplejo mientras tomaba las notas de Hermione y buscaba la parte en la que hablaba de su profesión—. No puedo ser consultor externo o lo que sea. ¡No tengo ni idea de Adivinación…! ¿Tengo mi propio gabinete?

—Oh, sí, en pleno centro del callejón Diagón —se mofó Malfoy—. La gente te paga para que les predigas la fortuna, aunque probablemente la mitad de las veces solo les digas lo que quieren oír.

Harry tuvo que ocultar su boca tras su mano para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro; Ron se dio cuenta desafortunadamente, así que le asestó un merecido codazo en las costillas.

—¡No te rías, Harry!

—Lo siento, colega. Es que de todas las posibilidades, no esperaba que trabajases como bocachancla.

Compartieron una mirada durante dos largos segundos antes de echarse a reír, y con la carcajada dejaron escapar un poco del nerviosismo, del temor y de la confusión que habían estado reprimiendo.

—¡Oh, tío! ¡Soy un bocachancla! ¿Por qué? —se lamentó mientras Harry continuaba riendo—. No podría ser jugador de quidditch profesional o algo igual de chulo, no. Tenía que ser un maldito adivino de la fortuna. ¿En serio la gente me paga para que me invente movidas?

Malfoy no contestó, demasiado impactado con la reacción de ambos como para hablar, pero Hermione había fruncido el ceño y estaba a punto de echarles una reprimenda:

—No deberíais burlaros de la profesión. De hecho, tus predicciones siempre se cumplen, Weasley. Has ayudado mucho al Ministerio, en especial a los aurores.

—¿Sí? Bueno, verás, Herms: soy un auror. En mi línea temporal, quiero decir. Tengo una profesión de verdad. Pero lo importante es que nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Hermione Granger defender la profesión.

Harry negó con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos para respaldar las palabras de su amigo. Por su parte, Hermione, todavía ceñuda y algo consternada con la confianza con la que Ron se había dirigido a ella, hinchó el pecho como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de debatir algo:

—El profesor Campbell era un profesional muy cualificado y un gran instructor que nos enseñó a reconocer las señales del universo para predecir futuros eventos y…

Ron bufó con mofa y si la piel de Hermione no fuera tan oscura, la sangre concentrada en sus mejillas se manifestaría con evidencia en forma de rubor. Ver a sus amigos increpándose y sumiéndose en una discusión absurda ayudó a que su estómago se asentase un poco y le infundió algo de esperanza; la esencia de las personas no podía verse alterada a pesar de despertar en una realidad diferente.

Al mirar a Malfoy, sin embargo, la migraña que no había desaparecido se hizo más punzante. El Draco Malfoy que tenía delante era uno que él no conocía incluso si provenían de la misma línea temporal; Harry estaba empezando a asimilar lo del giratiempos mejorado y el hechizo de estasis. Ese Malfoy que trataba a Hermione con respeto, afecto y confianza era nuevo para él, así como el Malfoy de mirada huidiza que echaba gotas de algún tipo de poción para calmar los nervios en infusiones de tila.

—Reconócelo, Mione: Campbell te gustaba por lo mismo que nos gustaba a todos —intervino Malfoy, con una sonrisita acusadora que incrementó el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Era guapo, lo reconozco, pero también era muy buen profesor.

Harry recordaba a una Hermione de doce años suspirando por Gilderoy Lockhart, y algo le decía que había sucedido lo mismo con ese tal Campbell. Lo desconcertante era que ella parecía no ser la única que se había encandilado por él.

—En fin, dejemos eso por ahora —zanjó Ron, visiblemente molesto—. ¿Qué hay de mi familia? ¿A qué se dedican?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y rebuscó entre sus notas antes de proseguir:

—Pues William trabaja como rompe-maldiciones para Gringotts. 

—Bill —corrigió Ron, inclinado sobre la mesa para poder mirar las notas de Hermione y, de paso, estar más cerca de ella—, me alegro de que eso no haya cambiado. ¿Está casado con Fleur?

—Ehm, no. —Hermione repasó sus notas antes de responder—. Estuvo saliendo con una compañera de profesión, pero lo dejaron en Navidad.

—Entonces eso significa que no tengo sobrinos.

Aquí comenzaban los cambios de verdad, los importantes. A Harry empezó a latirle el corazón muy rápido ante la posibilidad de que Teddy tampoco hubiese nacido, pero desechó ese pensamiento y volvió a apretar el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

Ron le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa circunstancial.

—Los Weasley son una de las pocas familias que apenas se han visto alteradas por el cambio en la línea temporal —expresó Malfoy—, probablemente porque tú estás bajo mi hechizo de estasis. Imagino que eso protegió a tu familia a su vez para que el nacimiento de tus hermanos y sus caminos en la vida no se viesen drásticamente modificados.

—Bill no tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra para unirse a la Orden del Fénix, así que aunque Fleur hiciera prácticas en Gringotts, nunca se conocieron —comprendió Ron y se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo de su silla para digerirlo.

—Lo siento, tío —murmuró Harry.

—Está bien, sigue —pidió Ron, forzándose a recomponerse rápido—. ¿Charlie está en Rumanía con los dragones? No puedo imaginarme otra vida para él.

—Sí —confirmó Hermione, volviendo a revisar sus notas—, Charles está en Rumanía.

—Bien. ¿Percy? ¿Ginny? ¿Los gemelos tienen la tienda? ¡Oh, mierda, Harry! —Ron se incorporó bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos abiertos por haber caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Sin Voldemort, Barty Crouch hijo no se hizo pasar por Moody y no puso mi nombre en el cáliz. Si no participé en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no gané y no les entregué el dinero para abrir la tienda. —Harry se giró para encarar a Malfoy—. ¿Cedric Diggory está vivo?

—Relájate, Potter —respondió con una conocida mueca de fastidio—; ya te he dicho que todas las víctimas de quien tú sabes están vivas. Eso incluye a tu novio Diggory.

Harry sintió brotar una familiar e infantil ira en su interior que solo el Draco Malfoy adolescente había sido capaz de despertar en él, especialmente durante el quinto curso. Pero ya no tenían quince años y caer en su provocación no traería nada bueno, así que se contuvo y en su lugar dijo:

—Bien, pero llámalo por su nombre; no hay razón para temerlo más, ¿no?

Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada desafiante que le dirigió en lugar de retirarla como lo había hecho las veces anteriores.

Con evidente incomodidad, Hermione volvió a aclararse la garganta para captar la atención y devolverlos a la conversación sobre la familia Weasley.

—Sigamos, ¿sí?

—Si los gemelos no tienen la tienda, ¿a qué se dedican? —preguntó Ron con interés, continuando con su almuerzo.

—Eso está relacionado con la vida de Potter, así que nos lo saltamos —dijo Malfoy, desviando su mirada a ellos finalmente—. Percy trabaja para el Ministerio, aunque se ha distanciado de tu familia porque está siendo un capullo.

Ron abrió la boca para defender a su hermano del insulto de Malfoy, pero los dos recordaban lo que había pasado con Percy tras su graduación y, al no haber estado su familia en peligro inminente, tenía sentido que Percy continuase con la cabeza metida en el culo; Harry conocía a Ron lo suficientemente bien como para saber que acababa de anotarse un asunto pendiente que resolver con alta prioridad.

—Era de esperar —fue todo lo que concedió al respecto—. ¿Ginny?

—Buscadora profesional para las Holyhead Harpies —contestó Hermione y se mordió los labios, buscando la mirada de Malfoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Ron, preocupándose.

—Hablaremos más de ella después. Sigue.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermana, Malfoy?

—Te das cuenta de que no podemos mencionar nada de su vida personal sin revelar cosas de las de Potter, ¿no?

—Ella está bien —medió Hermione—. Según Draco, no ha cambiado mucho.

—Bueno, la opinión de Malfoy sobre Ginny es de dudosa fiabilidad —indicó Ron, pero estaba más tranquilo y se llevó un puñado de comida a la boca—. ¿Qué más?

—Tus tíos Fabian y Gideon no murieron, así que tienes primas que antes no tenías.

Esa revelación los hizo incorporarse a los dos para poder observar la fotografía familiar de todos los Weasley con los Prewett juntos en una comida familiar en la Madriguera. Harry había visto fotos de los hermanos de Molly, cuyo parecido con Charlie era impresionante, pero las primas Prewett eran nuevas, y aunque también eran pelirrojas, no eran tan numerosas como la parte Weasley de la familia. 

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre ellas y hasta Harry se animó a hacer preguntas porque, después de todo, los Weasley también eran su familia. La documentación que había hecho Hermione para poder responder a todas sus dudas era admirable y nada sorprendente; era un alivio que en eso tampoco hubiese cambiado.

Comentaron algunos detalles más de la vida de Ron, especialmente lo concerniente a sus rutinas para que pudiera seguirlas con la mayor precisión posible, al menos durante un tiempo; si quería hacer cambios en su nueva vida, tendría que hacerlos de uno en uno y de manera natural, había insistido Hermione.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —preguntó, una ronda de bebidas más tarde y el plato de Ron vacío.

—Sí, solo una. —Ron la miró a los ojos y respiró hondo para armarse de valor—. ¿Te ha contado Malfoy que en nuestra línea temporal tú y yo…?

—Oh, sí, lo mencionó —contestó Hermione, repentinamente nerviosa—. Pero verás, Weasley…

—Ron, por favor; conoces mi vida mejor de lo que la conozco yo ahora mismo, es raro que no me llames por mi nombre de pila.

—Ya, sí, claro —dijo, y se mordió los labios de esa manera que Harry sabía que volvía loco a su amigo—. Verás, _Ron_ , la cuestión es que tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos en Hogwarts en mi línea temporal —explicó con visible incomodidad—. Fuimos compañeros de clase, pero apenas intercambiamos palabras en siete años.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. Si estábamos en la misma Casa, es imposible que no…

—A mí no me seleccionaron para Gryffindor —se apresuró en decir Hermione.

Harry se atragantó con su limonada, pero Ron estaba tan sorprendido como él que no fue capaz ni de darle palmadas en la espalda esa vez.

—¿Cómo que no te seleccionaron para Gryffindor? —repitió Ron incrédulo—. Eso es imposible. Tú eres valiente, honesta, justa y honrada, cumples con todos los valores que define nuestra Casa. —Ron pasó la mirada de ella a Malfoy y de nuevo a ella—. No puede ser, ¿Slytherin?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Ron como si le hubiesen traicionado, y Harry no podía culparlo porque a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Hermione hubiese pertenecido a otra Casa. Era impensable.

Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco lo distrajo.

—No, Ron, no fui Slytherin, aunque no habría tenido nada de malo pertenecer a su Casa —dijo con ese tono defensor que tan bien conocían—. Estoy orgullosa de ser una Ravenclaw.

—¡No, no lo estás!

—¡Claro que sí! Cuando Draco me dijo que en su línea temporal era una Gryffindor, no me lo podía creer. Claramente soy Ravenclaw.

—No. No lo eres —insistió Ron y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

—¿No vas a pararlos? —inquirió Malfoy, dándole un puntapié por debajo de la mesa que lo sobresaltó.

—Bueno, no importa a qué Casa perteneciera; Hermione es todavía Hermione —respondió a Malfoy, pero Ron se lo tomó como si le hablase a él.

—Ya, de eso no hay dudas —dijo y su voz no solo se suavizó, sino que se llenó de afecto, logrando que Hermione volviera a ruborizarse.

—Bueno, creo que podemos hablar de Potter ahora, ¿no? —expresó ella, deseosa de fijar la atención en otro asunto.

—Primero necesito ir al baño —dijo Malfoy y antes de que nadie pudiese pararlo, ya se estaba encaminando hacia allí.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, girándose en su asiento, confundido, porque si no lo conociera bien, parecería que acababa de huir.

A su lado, Ron alzó la mano y pidió una nueva ronda de refrescos para todos y algo para picar sin contar con la opinión de los demás.

—¿Estás preparado, colega?

—Sí —contestó, pero la realidad era que no lo estaba.

—Antes de que Draco vuelva, Potter, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—En serio, Herms, llámanos por el nombre de pila —suplicó Ron—; todo esto ya es lo suficientemente raro como para tener que añadirte a ti dirigiéndote a nosotros como si fuéramos desconocidos.

—Es que en realidad lo somos.

—Da igual.

—Está bien, _Ron_ —concedió—. Harry… vale, esto es raro porque, bueno, ahora lo vas a descubrir, pero lo que quiero decirte es que Draco me ha hablado del tipo de relación que teníais antes, en tu línea temporal quiero decir, y es perfectamente comprensible que no tengas una buena impresión de él. Que ninguno de los dos la tengáis.

—Malfoy era un cabrón mimado e insoportable —declaró Ron sin contención alguna—. Un cobarde, un gilipollas y el hijo de puta que metió a los mortífagos en el castillo, entre otras muchas cosas. No dudo de que quiera hacer las cosas mejor de lo que lo hizo, porque al final no acabó nada bien, pero nadie cambia tanto.

—Eso es exactamente lo que Draco dijo que diríais —espetó Hermione con evidente molestia—. Y la impresión que él tiene de sí mismo no difiere mucho de la vuestra. Pero yo le he conocido aquí, en esta línea temporal donde Voldemort no llegó a ser lo que fue en la vuestra. He crecido con él. Draco siempre estuvo ahí para mí y no me ha fallado ninguna vez.

—Claro que no, Hermione, porque fue parte de su plan. Sabiendo que este día llegaría, te engatusó para que dijeras justo lo que estás diciendo. Para que nos vendieras a un Malfoy reformado al que hay que perdonar. ¿Pero sabes qué? Todos elegimos bando en su momento, él también.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes. Él, al contrario que vosotros, no tuvo elección.

—¿Crees que nosotros la tuvimos? —escupió Harry esta vez—. Voldemort me quería muerto, a mí y a todo aquel que no le rindiese pleitesía. No sé qué te habrá contado Malfoy, pero fuiste torturada en su presencia y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. No hizo nada por impedir muchas de las cosas que sucedieron cuando él tenía más oportunidad que nosotros incluso de parar la guerra si hubiera tomado otras decisiones.

—Pues precisamente porque no pudo parar la guerra, la eliminó. Lo cambió todo para darnos vidas diferentes. Ronald Bilius Weasley y Harry James Potter nunca lucharon ninguna batalla en esta línea temporal, nunca tuvieron que ir en la búsqueda de ningún _horrocrux_ y vivieron unas vidas tranquilas como dos estudiantes más de Hogwarts. Todo gracias al chico que tanto detestáis.

No necesitaba mirar a Ron para saber que estaba apretando la mandíbula tanto como él en ese momento y que ambos querían rebatir a Hermione, pero también sabían que ella tenía razón, como siempre.

La nueva ronda de bebidas llegó; el camarero había cambiado porque el turno de tarde había empezado, así que este les sirvió y se llevó las bebidas vacías y el plato de Ron sin verse afectado a pesar de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Lo que quería decir —dijo Hermione, respirando hondo previamente para serenarse—, es que le deis una oportunidad. Especialmente tú, Harry. Porque Draco está…

Hermione levantó la mirada y tomó su refresco para dar un largo sorbo al tiempo que volvía a pegar la espalda al respaldo de la silla. Harry quiso insistirle para que terminase lo que iba a decir, pero el motivo por el que había dejado la frase a medias acababa de tomar asiento a su lado y paseaba la mirada por ellos intentando leer el ambiente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cautela.

—Antes de comenzar con la vida de Harry, Malfoy, cuéntanos qué grandes cambios han habido —pidió Ron para su alivio; todavía no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que tenían que decir sobre él—. Bill y Fleur nunca se conocieron, Trelawney no enseña Adivinación en Hogwarts, ¿qué más?

—Quien vosotros… Voldermot —se corrigió, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia Harry, quien asintió con aprobación— murió a finales de los sesenta, así que hasta la generación de nuestros padres, los nacimientos y las muertes fueron todas iguales. Pero a partir de los setenta empiezan a haber cambios. Grandes cambios.

—Quieres decir que… ¿hay gente que no ha nacido? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

Malfoy asintió lentamente.

—Y otra gente que sí lo ha hecho. Por ejemplo, nuestra promoción no tenía tantos estudiantes como otras porque nacimos justo al final de la primera guerra; el boom vino unos años más tarde. Pero en esta línea temporal existe gente que no llegó a nacer en la otra porque sus padres murieron.

Mientras Malfoy hablaba, Hermione sacó una nueva fotografía: la orla de la promoción del curso 1991-1998. En ella aparecían rostros que nunca habían visto, pero también faltaban otros tantos. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban, pero no las chicas Gryffindor, sino que habían sido sustituidas por otras identidades. En Slytherin faltaban Crabble y Goyle, y había otros estudiantes nuevos. Lo mismo pasaba en Ravenclaw y en Hufflepuff.

—No me lo puedo creer… —murmuró Ron—. ¿Cómo es posible que mi familia no se viese afectada?

—Te lo he dicho antes: probablemente sea tu magia ancestral protegiéndolos a través de mi hechizo de estasis —respondió Malfoy—. Con Potter pasa algo parecido.

—¿Teddy existe? —no pudo contenerse más—. ¿Sus padres están vivos? ¿Y los míos? ¿Sirius?

—Sí, Potter, ya te he dicho que toda la gente que fue víctima de Voldemort está viva. Y Teddy también. Aunque es un poco enrevesada la forma en que ha actuado la magia para que Teddy exista, pero supongo que era inevitable siendo tu ahijado y mi primo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Estás listo para descubrir quién eres en esta línea temporal?

Harry tragó saliva pero sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy.

—Lo estoy. 


	3. Parte I - Capítulo 3

No estaba preparado, pero tampoco podía continuar esperando por más tiempo. Necesitaba saber, para bien o para mal, qué clase de vida habría llevado si Voldemort nunca hubiese existido, si hubiera podido crecer junto a su familia. Estaba aterrorizado y emocionado a partes iguales, y quizás acabase vomitando de los nervios o del dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tenía, pero por fin las preguntas que siempre se había hecho tendrían respuestas. 

A su lado, Ron se inclinó sobre él y le apretó el hombro para transmitirle su apoyo; pasara lo que pasase, su mejor amigo estaría con él y eso era un salvavidas emocional al que Harry pensaba aferrarse con todas su fuerzas.

—Empieza, por favor —pidió Harry.

Hermione buscó el permiso de Malfoy, quien asintió, y abrió su carpeta, que como la de Ron, contenía hojas escritas con su puño y letra, una agenda y fotografías.

—Resumir tu vida en esta línea temporal ha sido más difícil que la de Weas… Ron, porque hay más cambios —comenzó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba sus notas de la misma forma que lo había hecho con sus redacciones en el colegio—. Siéntete libre de interrumpirme para preguntar lo que necesites saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, revolviéndose inquieto en su asiento.

—Tu nombre completo sigue siendo Harry James Potter y eres hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

—Nunca se casaron, ¿verdad?

No planeaba interrumpir a Hermione porque, a pesar de su paciencia infinita, sabía cuánto le molestaba que lo hicieran y dudaba mucho de que eso hubiera cambiado en esa línea temporal, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No. No lo hicieron.

No habría usado el apellido de soltera de su madre de lo contrario, y en realidad, sin la urgencia de la guerra, tenía sentido que no se hubieran casado siendo tan jóvenes, pero que no lo hubieran hecho después confirmaba su suposición de que no estaban juntos en el presente.

—Por favor, dime que no se casó con Snape.

Ante su súplica, Ron puso una expresión de disgusto y dejó escapar una exclamación de desagrado.

—Lily Evans nunca se casó —confirmó Hermione para su alivio, y justo cuando iba a continuar, Malfoy intervino.

—Te has cruzado con Snape, ¿no? —inquirió—. Te lo pregunté antes y no me respondiste: ¿a quién has visto y de qué habéis hablado? Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado desde que te despertaste hasta que te encontré.

—Tú eres el que tiene que dar las explicaciones, Malfoy, no nosotros —salió en su defensa Ron.

—No, Weasley. Esto nos afecta a todos —discrepó y clavó sus ojos grises sobre Harry—. Fui a buscarte al hotel, pero ya te habías ido. Por suerte, ayer puse un hechizo rastreador en tus gafas, así que pude encontrarte en el parque, cuando dejaste de aparecerte de un lugar a otro.

Harry se quitó las gafas y las examinó porque no había notado la magia y eso era un fallo de auror novato que no había cometido ni siquiera durante el entrenamiento.

—Ya no lo tienes; te lo quité en cuanto te encontré.

—El plan era traeros aquí antes de que pudierais hacer o decir algo que levantase sospechas en vuestros conocidos —explicó Hermione con más suavidad—, por eso necesitamos saber qué sucedió antes de que Draco te encontrase para poder actuar en consecuencia.

Respirando hondo, Harry volvió a colocarse las gafas y les contó todo lo sucedido con la mayor precisión posible; como auror, sabía de sobra que los detalles importaban. Al finalizar, Hermione había adoptado su pose pensativa y Draco volvía a hacer ese movimiento inconsciente de frotarse los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda contra el pulgar.

—Vale, si piensan que te has vuelto a drogar, entonces no es tan grave —sentenció.

—¿Disculpa? —refutó Harry—. ¿No te parece grave que piensen que me drogo?

—No, porque están acostumbrados. En esta línea temporal, Harry Potter no es el niño de oro que conocéis.

Las ganas de estampar su puño en el rostro de Malfoy o de lanzarle el primer maleficio que se le viniese a la mente fueron reprimidas únicamente porque Hermione fue más rápida en intervenir que él.

—¡Draco! No es así como íbamos a abordarlo.

—Perdona —murmuró y su mirada volvió a tornarse huidiza.

—¿Cómo de adicto es? —preguntó Ron, no dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema—. Si Snape amenazó con llevarlo al Bonham, y el Bonham sigue siendo lo que era, entonces es serio.

Hermione no supo cómo responder a eso, por lo que buscó ayuda en Malfoy.

—Este último año ha sido complicado —reconoció Malfoy, frotándose la nuca—. Intenté detenerlo, pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Empezamos a beber en cuarto ocasionalmente, pero en sexto ya era normal que se emborrachase todos los fines de semana. Cuando lo ficharon para las Montrose Magpies, comenzó a tontear con las drogas para sobrellevar la presión y seguir el ritmo.

—Espera, ¿soy jugador de las Montrose Magpies?

—Si llego a saber que mi trabajo no serviría de nada, no me habría esforzado —masculló Hermione, cerrando la carpeta y cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

—Sí. Las Magpies no han perdido un partido desde que te tienen en el equipo —afirmó Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, impactado por el descubrimiento. Jamás había sopesado la posibilidad de dedicarse a ello profesionalmente, pero había sido buen buscador en la escuela, así que sin una guerra de por medio, no le parecía descabellado que hubiese sido una opción.

Al recordar que ese había sido el sueño de la infancia de Ron, miró a su amigo con preocupación de que pudiera sentirse celoso, pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Ron era otra cosa:

—Por la manera en la que hablas, voy a asumir que en esta línea temporal sois amigos —determinó y entonces le dirigió una mirada acusatoria que sin dudas había heredado de su madre—. ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? No es normal emborracharse todos los fines de semana, ¿no fue suficientemente alarmante como para intervenir antes de que se complicase más?

No había caído en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Ron: Malfoy y él eran amigos en esta línea temporal, así que en parte seguramente por eso no lo había sido de Ron y de Hermione.

Harry dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Malfoy, esperando una explicación.

—No éramos simples amigos —declaró, volviendo a frotarse los dedos—. Y sí, claro que me parecía alarmante, pero con este Harry o estabas con él, o estabas contra él. No podías confrontarlo de manera directa si querías que te hiciera caso.

—Para que lo entendáis —siguió Hermione—: el Harry Potter que nosotros conocemos es un capullo egoísta que no escucha a nadie y hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Draco ha sido muy paciente con él porque sabía que tú llegarías hoy, de lo contrario no le habría pasado todas las putadas que le hizo.

—Mione —pronunció en tono de advertencia.

—No, Draco, tiene que saberlo —insistió con seriedad y dirigió una mirada severa hacia Harry, quien estaba muy sorprendido por su lenguaje—. Si hubiéramos seguido el esquema que preparé habría sido menos impactante, pero de perdidos al río: nuestro Potter no era buena persona. Su familia no sabe qué hacer con él y los pocos amigos que tenía se quedaron sin motivos para seguir dándole oportunidades. Al final, solo Draco seguía ahí y eso es porque…

—Porque tenía que hacerlo —la interrumpió Malfoy y Hermione soltó un gruñido de frustración y lo miró con exasperación, pero Malfoy la ignoró—. Mira, que tú y yo no nos llevásemos bien en nuestra línea temporal fue principalmente culpa mía —admitió, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar los antebrazos sobre la mesa y rodear su vaso con las manos—, pero aquí, el Sombrero Seleccionador te envió a Slytherin para mi sorpresa, y aunque al principio intenté mantener las distancias, al final acabamos siendo amigos. Sé cuál es tu opinión sobre mí, y probablemente estés pensando que fue mi influencia o la de la Casa Slytherin la que te convirtió en semejante gilipollas, pero la realidad es…

—La realidad es, ¿qué, Malfoy? —lo incitó a terminar, hablando entre dientes de la rabia que se sentía.

—La realidad es que nuestro Harry tiene… tenía problemas para controlar su ira —reveló, suavizando el tono de voz; Harry ignoró el vuelco que le dio el estómago ante la manera en la que se había dirigido a él, o a su otro yo, más bien—. Siempre estaba enfadado, desde niño. Su situación familiar lo frustraba. Tenía su realidad muy distorsionada y eso es algo que no pude hacerle ver ni siquiera de adulto. No quería que le llevasen la contraria, no atendía a razones y sufría, pero no se puede ayudar a quien no quiere recibir ayuda.

Harry volvía a sentir ese dolor profundo en el pecho, además de la migraña y de volver a tener el estómago revuelto. La ansiedad estaba amenazándolo de nuevo, por eso fue Ron quien habló por él:

—Cuando dices que tenía la realidad distorsionada, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Los Potter nunca se casaron —respondió Malfoy—, de hecho, se separaron cuando Harry era pequeño. Su madre tuvo otra hija, aunque tampoco llegó a formar una familia con el padre de esa niña. No podría afirmarlo, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que Lily Evans no estaba hecha para ser madre.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Harry, quizás más alto de lo que era necesario—. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre ella! Mi madre dio su vida por mí, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no estaba hecha para ser madre?

—No he dicho que tu madre no te quisiera, Potter —corrigió, tan tenso como él—; estoy seguro de que en esta y en cualquier línea temporal, Lily Evans se sacrificaría por cualquiera de sus hijos, pero de ahí a dedicar su tiempo a cuidarlos física y emocionalmente como toda buena madre tendría que hacer, hay un gran trecho.

Harry no pudo controlar su impulso de sostener a Malfoy de su jersey y apuntarle bajo el mentón con su varita, sin preocuparle si volvían a llamar la atención a pesar de estar en un reservado o de si asustaba a Hermione con su comportamiento. Por suerte para todos, Ron pudo sujetarlo a tiempo e impedir que cometiera algún acto del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

—Colega, tranquilo —dijo con suavidad pero firmeza.

—Está llamando mala madre a mi madre, Ron. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

—No la conoceos. No sabemos como es. Lo más probable es que Malfoy se equivoque; teniendo en cuenta la familia de la que viene, su percepción de lo que es una buena madre no es fiable. Lo importante, Harry, es que tu madre está viva y vas a poder conocerla y formarte tu propia opinión.

Harry taladró con la mirada a Malfoy unos segundos más antes de soltarlo con la misma brusquedad que con la que lo había agarrado y volver a sentarse. Ron también dejó de agarrarlo, pero se mantuvo en alerta por si tenía que volver a intervenir. Malfoy se alisó la arruga del jersey y, aunque visiblemente molesto por lo que Ron había dicho sobre su familia, no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando recordó que Hermione —una Hermione que no lo conocía a él, sino al otro Harry— continuaba presente y se topó con su mirada de estupor, el enfado de Harry se desinfló por completo y se arrepintió al momento por haberse comportado de esa manera.

—Lo siento —dijo, mirándola a ella—. Mi madre murió para protegerme de Voldemort. No pude conocerla. No hay cosa que haya deseado más que mis padres estuviesen vivos, y… ahora que lo están, no puedo creer que…

—Lo entiendo —se apresuró en decir Hermione, con una familiar expresión compasiva en el rostro—, esto es demasiado. —Harry asintió fervientemente, tratando de contener su emoción—. ¿Quieres que te hable de ellos? ¿De tus padres?

Asintió una vez más y aceptó el vaso de agua que Ron le tendía.

—Lily es auror —dijo, volviendo a abrir su carpeta—. Jefa de aurores desde 1995. He hecho un resumen de su carrera y he escogido una serie de casos que podrían resultarte interesantes, ya que Draco me dijo que tú también eras auror.

—Gracias, Hermione; significa mucho para mí.

Harry quería ponerse a leer de inmediato, pero sabía que tenía que seguir escuchando; nunca había tenido tanta información sobre su madre a su disposición y eso lo emocionaba y lo abrumaba a partes iguales. 

—Personalmente creo que Lily Evans es una mujer empoderada, con un código ético y moral intachable y una profesional que ha conseguido limpiar la ciudad y el país de criminales.

Harry se mordió los labios para contener su emoción y sonrió, feliz de que su mejor amiga tuviera en tanta estima a su madre.

—Puedo hablarte de cómo es profesionalmente porque es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir, pero no sé cómo será en lo personal y en lo familiar, Harry. No la conozco como para poder formarme una opinión, así que eso tendrás que descubrirlo.

—Vale —aceptó dócilmente.

—Lily Evans tiene otra hija, medio hermana tuya —continuó Hermione, revisando sus notas para hilar la historia—. Se llama Primrose. Este año cumplirá dieciocho años y todo apunta a que se va a graduar con notas bastante buenas.

Una vez más, Hermione le extendió una hoja en la que aparecían tanto sus calificaciones como las de su hermana.

—Primrose —repitió Harry, saboreando el nombre de su recién descubierta hermana.

—Es un buen nombre —aprobó Ron—; siempre quise llamar a mi hija Rose.

Hermione alzó una ceja cuando llevó la mirada hacia ella, logrando que se sintiera avergonzado del subtexto y dirigió sus ojos de vuelta al papel.

—¿Cómo es Primrose? —preguntó Harry, emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales.

—Bueno, Draco no me contó todo esto hasta que estábamos en séptimo curso, así que tuve muy poco tiempo para acercarme a ella y conocerla —confesó Hermione, dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación hacia Draco, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Prim es una niña muy dulce y muy divertida, también es muy inteligente y una gran aficionada al quidditch. Fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff…

—¿Hufflepuff? —se extrañó Ron; Hermione alzó una ceja desafiante y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco otra vez—. Perdona, Herms; sigue, por favor.

—No fue ni prefecta, ni premio anual, algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno. Se graduará este junio, pero ya le han presentado varias ofertas de trabajo interesantes desde el Ministerio, aunque todavía no se ha decantado por ninguna que sepamos.

Ya se sentía orgulloso de ella incluso si no la conocía, pero si Malfoy y Hermione tenían razón y en esa línea temporal él era un capullo, lo más probable es que no se llevasen bien.

—No sabría decirte, lo siento —respondió Hermione cuando formuló la pregunta—. Prim vive con su padre; por seguridad, supongo, Lily quiso que cada uno de vosotros vivierais con vuestros respectivos padres.

Quería preguntar cosas sobre James, por supuesto, pero primero tenía que terminar con la información básica sobre su hermana y la pregunta que procedía ahora, por fortuna, no tuvo que decirla en voz alta porque Ron lo hizo por él:

—¿Quién es el padre?

Hermione vaciló, así que fue Malfoy quien respondió:

—Ya le has visto hoy.

—Snape…

—¡Oh, tío! —exclamó Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Snape? ¿En serio?

A Harry tampoco le agradaba la idea, y si él había sido la razón por la que sus padres se habían acabado separando, no podría mirarlo a la cara sin querer lanzarle un maleficio que la desfigurase.

—¿Qué pasó? —se encontró preguntando—. Siempre me han dicho que mis padres estaban muy enamorados y que la amistad de mi madre con Snape se deterioró en Hogwarts, aunque él siguió obsesionado con ella hasta el fin de sus días.

—Y tanto que lo estuvo —corroboró Ron.

Al término de la guerra, la impresión que Harry había tenido de Snape había cambiado debido a su sacrificio, pero meses más tarde, cuando lo había hablado con Ron y Hermione, estos le habían hecho ver que el afecto que hubiera sentido por Lily no había sido suficiente justificación para todos sus actos y decisiones, para toda su crueldad y el abuso hacia alumnos inocentes, entre otras muchas acciones de dudosa moralidad. Harry no había querido pensar más en el tema porque era un quebradero de cabeza que podía ahorrarse ya que, después de todo, estaba muerto y no iba a volver.

Solo que ahora sí lo había hecho. Severus Snape estaba vivo, había tenido una hija con su madre y él volvía a no saber cómo sentirse.

—Eso tampoco lo sé, Harry —respondió Hermione con cierta incomodidad—; no sé por qué la relación de tus padres no funcionó o qué hizo que tu madre pasara un tiempo con Snape, lo que sí puedo confirmarte es que después del nacimiento de Prim, tu madre se dedicó a su carrera y no se le ha vuelto a conocer pareja.

Al parecer, ya sabía de dónde le venía esa tendencia a ignorar sus propios sentimientos y enterrarse en trabajo, solo que nunca imaginó que su madre fuera como él en ese sentido.

—¿Cuál es mi relación con Snape y con Regulus Black? —preguntó entonces, aunque lo que de verdad quería saber era cuál era la relación de ellos dos con su madre.

—Se preocupan por ti —contestó Malfoy por ella—. Regulus es mi padrino, y tú y yo éramos amigos, así que como profesor de Pociones, siempre tuvo un ojo sobre nosotros.

—¿Snape no es profesor de Pociones? —exclamó Ron con sorpresa—. ¡Qué suerte!

—Severus tiene una botica y cultiva la mayoría de los ingredientes que usa para preparar las pociones que vende. También coopera con el Ministerio; ayuda a los aurores a identificar pociones ilegales y crea pócimas para contrarrestar sus efectos.

—Así que trabaja para mi madre.

—Coopera —corrigió Malfoy. 

—¿Qué hay sobre mi padre? ¿Y Sirius y Remus? —decidió preguntar, porque ya tenía suficiente información por la parte materna que digerir.

—Los gemelos Weasley trabajan para tu padre —dijo Malfoy, anticipando la sorpresa en el rostro de ellos dos—. Industrias Potter ha revolucionado la sociedad mágica tal y como la entendemos.

—En los últimos quince años, los inventos de la empresa de tu padre han modernizado la sociedad sacándola de ese Medievo en el que parecía estar estancada —continuó explicando Hermione, con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos—. He hecho una lista de los artefactos que no existían en vuestra línea temporal para que conozcáis sus usos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no sois de por aquí.

El listado era largo y minucioso, como los apuntes de Hermione que tantísimas veces habían usado para estudiar durante sus años en Hogwarts. Harry estaba emocionado por conocer los inventos de su padre, de quien no esperaba nada menos después de haber sido capaz de crear el mapa del merodeador o de haberse transformado en animago siendo tan joven.

—Sirius Black trabaja con él también, y Remus Lupin lo hizo durante un tiempo, aunque ahora es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

—¿Siguen siendo buenos amigos? —preguntó con temor.

—Black y tu padre viven juntos en la mansión de los Potter —contestó Malfoy—, que es donde tú creciste. En segundo tuviste una riña con tu padre y desde entonces has vuelto a casa de Snape durante las vacaciones por fastidiarlo.

A Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula de la incredulidad, pero a esas alturas, Harry ya estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar sorprendiéndose.

Se quitó las gafas y se hizo presión en el entrecejo para intentar paliar un poco la migraña que continuaba torturándolo.

—Terminaré de leer el resumen; gracias, Hermione, por hacerlo —dijo y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento—. ¿Dónde vivo? Necesito una ducha y meterme en cama cincuenta años.

Ron le apretó el hombro con entendimiento; había sido demasiada información que poder procesar de una sola vez.

—Supongo que podemos dejarlo por ahora —concedió Malfoy, visiblemente cansado también—. Weasley, ayer fui a convencerte de que hoy cerrases el gabinete, pero al parecer ya sabías que iría a pedírtelo, así que no pusiste impedimentos, pero el lunes tienes que abrir. Dispones del fin de semana para prepararte.

—Te ayudaré; me he estado documentando a fondo y seguro que en casa tienes material sobre el que trabajar —se ofreció Hermione.

—Gracias, cariño… Quiero decir, Herms. Hermione. —Ron contrajo el rostro—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella, incómoda otra vez.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, Potter. Vives independiente, así que te llevaré a tu casa.

Malfoy se levantó primero y se adelantó para ir a pagar a la barra las comidas y las bebidas de todos. No sabía cuántas horas llevaban en esa cafetería, pero le dolía el trasero de estar sentado, la espalda y las cervicales de la tensión acumulada. A su lado, Ron también se estiró, y después de pasar por el baño, salieron por fin a la calle, donde todavía había luz.

—No te olvides de hablarle sobre vosotros —dijo Hermione en la despedida y le dio a Malfoy uno de los abrazos reconfortantes que tantas veces había dado a Harry y que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, pero no se lo pidió.

Ron y ella echaron a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos y Harry siguió a Malfoy hacia un callejón donde poder agarrarse de su brazo para aparecerse en otro lugar.


	4. Parte I - Capítulo 4

Por nada del mundo habría imaginado Harry que el sitio en el que vivía se trataba de la nave industrial donde había visto a Malfoy la última vez —hacía menos de veinticuatro horas para él—, el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el hechizo de estasis.

—¿Qué cojones, Malfoy…?

—¿Por qué no? Es un lugar tranquilo lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

La sonrisa de Malfoy lo confundió, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para indagar en los verdaderos motivos que habían llevado a Malfoy a hacer que viviese allí; ya se lo sonsacaría en otro momento.

La nave había sufrido una gran reforma tanto por dentro como por fuera, transformándola en un _loft_ industrial de grandes dimensiones.

La primera impresión que Harry tuvo de su nueva vivienda es que era cruda —los tonos fríos y neutros oscilaban entre beige, gris y negro— y sólida, pues predominaban materiales como el metal, la madera y el hormigón. Paradójicamente, la casa desprendía calidez en su combinación de elementos. Su diseño sencillo y funcional gustó a Harry nada más verlo, aun si nunca había estado en una casa con ese tipo de decoración.

En algunas de las paredes podían apreciarse los ladrillos de su construcción, mientras que otras habían sido convertidas en murales artísticos que, si bien Harry no comprendía las pinturas que observaba, podía disfrutar de su composición. Las tuberías tampoco estaban forradas, sino que formaban parte de la decoración al recorrer el techo.

En general, los espacios estaban casi desnudos, poco recargados y tenía las piezas justas de mobiliario. Eran las macetas y las texturas de las telas las que daban una pincelada de color y hacía más hogareño y confortable el lugar.

Las múltiples salas en las que se dividía la casa interrumpían un espacio que debería ser totalmente abierto, o esa impresión tuvo Harry debido a los techos altos y a que los grandes ventanales estaban ininterrumpidos. Estos no tenían cortinas que los cubriesen e impidiesen a la luz reinar a sus anchas, por lo que otorgaban una gran iluminación y Harry, que necesitaba sacar sus cuernos al sol como los caracoles, estaba encantado con tanta claridad. 

Muchos de los muebles parecían no ser nuevos, sino estar reciclados o recuperados de tiendas de antigüedades o mercadillos callejeros, y algunos incluso habían perdido su utilidad original al encontrarles otra muy diferente. La falta de coincidencia era llamativa también: no había dos sillas iguales y la mesa de centro era de metal mientras que la del comedor era de madera oscura. La mezcla de lo nuevo con lo viejo daba una belleza especial de la que Harry no podía desprender su mirada.

Lo más llamativo para él, sin embargo, fueron las lámparas porque parecían ser esculturas: algunas pendían del techo, otras eran simples bombillas de filamento _vintage_ sin pantalla alguna. Algunas estaban solas y otras acompañadas, además de estar colocadas a diferentes alturas y de tener distintos tamaños.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Malfoy con prudencia después de que Harry dedicase varios minutos a observar embelesado el lugar.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es impresionante!

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Malfoy.

—Nuestras chimeneas no están conectadas a la red flu, así que no vamos a tener visitas indeseadas. Y toda la nave está encantada para impedir apariciones, además de los hechizos habituales de protección y el repelente de _muggles_.

—¿Nuestras chimeneas? —inquirió Harry alzando una ceja.

Al ser consciente de su error, Malfoy lo corrigió de inmediato: 

—Tus chimeneas.

—Tú también vives aquí, ¿no?

Malfoy, que desde que habían entrado había aprovechado la amplitud del espacio para mantener una distancia de más de dos metros con él, vaciló a la hora de responder.

Un chasquido sonoro reclamó su atención entonces: un elfo doméstico había aparecido entre ellos, pero no uno cualquiera, sino Dobby. Estaba vestido con andrajos y no llevaba ningún calcetín o zapatos puestos.

—¿Los amos necesitan algo?

—¡Dobby! —exclamó Harry e hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero el elfo retrocedió, refugiándose entre sus brazos en una postura defensiva.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que se estaba protegiendo de él, temeroso de que lo fuera a lastimar, por lo que se contuvo y retrocedió.

—No pasa nada, Dobby; él no es el amo Harry. Es Potter, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de lo que pasaría a partir de hoy?

Todavía temiendo ser herido, Dobby llevó sus grandes ojos hacia Malfoy y después hacia Harry, y lo examinó buscando alguna señal que indicara que _el amo Harry_ había desaparecido.

Harry se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, deseando darle esa señal.

—Hola, Dobby. Soy Harry. En mi línea temporal, tú y yo éramos amigos. No sé cómo se habrá portado el Harry que tú conoces contigo, pero te pido disculpas por lo que te haya podido hacer.

Dobby comenzó a temblar y, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que había tenido una reacción así, Harry supo lo que pasaría a continuación:

—Dobby lo siente. Dobby ha deseado que el amo Harry se fuera y se ha ido. Dobby es un elfo malo. ¡Malo! ¡Dobby, malo!

Como había anticipado, Dobby comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el borde de una mesa auxiliar de metal con la que sin dudas se haría daño. 

—No, Dobby. No hagas eso, por favor.

—¡Dobby, para! —bramó Malfoy con voz imperativa y el elfo doméstico le obedeció.

Se tambaleó un poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero obedeció.

—Trae del laboratorio una poción para la migraña y otra para dormir sin pesadillas.

El elfo doméstico desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos, dejándolos solos en el amplio salón, con toda esa distancia separándolos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y te agradecería que desechases la idea de darle una prenda para liberarlo; ya lo intenté en su momento por insistencia de Hermione y casi se vuelve loco.

—¿Dobby no quiere ser libre? —preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Por un lado se alegraba de que las convicciones de Hermione continuasen estando intactas, pero por otro no concebía a Dobby sin esa determinación por conseguir su libertad.

Un nuevo chasquido reveló el regreso de Dobby, quien le tendía ambas pociones con una reverencia excesiva; claramente le tenía miedo.

Harry las aceptó con movimientos lentos para no sobresaltarlo otra vez y le dio las gracias.

—Puedes irte, Dobby. Te llamaremos si te necesitamos —indicó Malfoy y el elfo doméstico no puso objeciones ni tardó en desaparecer.

Harry examinó los pequeños frascos que contenían las pociones: los abrió y los olió, reconociendo sus aromas con facilidad dadas las veces que los había ingerido. Eran dos pociones que había tenido que aprender a preparar con el tiempo, pues no podía depender siempre de que Hermione las elaborase para él. 

—¿En serio, Potter? ¿A estas alturas piensas que te voy a envenenar?

—Cállate —fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

Se bebió la pócima para la migraña y aunque tardaba un rato en hacer total efecto, el dolor punzante disminuyó de inmediato y la luz dejó de molestarlo. 

Malfoy se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre un sillón diferente del que tomó como asiento.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Potter. Todavía tengo que hablarte de una última cosa antes de irme.

Intuyendo de lo que se trataba, Harry dio la vuelta a los sofás y sillones y fue a sentarse en el más próximo —y más lejano a Malfoy—, quitándose también su abrigo y dejándolo aparte.

Le dio pie a que hablase con un gesto.

—El Harry de esta línea temporal y yo éramos más que amigos, pero no entres en pánico, no tengo intención de mantener esa misma relación contigo —añadió de inmediato, incluso alzó una mano para que no lo interrumpiese; Harry se encontró a sí mismo cerrando la boca—. He estado preparando el escenario para la ruptura pública de manera que tú no tengas que hacer nada, así que a partir de mañana, a nadie le sorprenderá no vernos juntos.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Estoy seguro de que recuerdas a la señorita junto a la que despertaste esta mañana. —Harry alzó una ceja; se había olvidado de ella con tanta revelación, pero sí que la recordaba—. Se llama Astoria Greengrass y es mi prometida.

—¿Qué?

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos; no podía creerse que se hubiera acostado con la prometida de Malfoy. No él, claro, sino su yo de esa línea temporal; el Harry capullo era bastante capullo al parecer.

—Os he pillado en el hotel, así que me he ocupado de que el servicio se enterase de lo sucedido; mañana a esta hora no habrá nadie en la alta sociedad que no sepa que Harry Potter se acostó con Astoria Greengrass y yo, por consecuencia, he cortado mi relación amistosa con él.

—¿No es… demasiado?

—¿Qué? —Malfoy alzó una ceja inquisitiva—. ¿Quieres fingir que somos íntimos?

—No, claro que no.

—Eso me parecía. —Malfoy se puso en pie y agarró su abrigo—. Estoy seguro de que entre la carpeta de Hermione y la ayuda de Dobby, podrás ponerte al día con tu vida en esta línea temporal. Te recomiendo que esperes a estar familiarizado con quién eres aquí antes de encontrarte con algún miembro de tu familia, pero sé que no vas a hacerme caso.

Sin añadir nada más, Malfoy cruzó el salón y puso rumbo hacia el pasillo por el que habían caminado para llegar hasta allí.

—Espera, ¿te vas? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie con la urgencia que le había disparado la ansiedad—. ¿Así, sin más?

Malfoy se giró, cejas arqueadas, manos en los bolsillos y el abrigo descansando bajo su brazo, y esa fue la primera vez que Harry pudo apreciar el atractivo del hombre sano y sin una guerra a sus espaldas en el que se había convertido.

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Mañana enviaré a algunos elfos domésticos de la mansión para que empaquen mis cosas y me las traigan. Por lo demás, no tenemos por qué volver a vernos.

Era ridículo que se sintiese abandonado por Malfoy, pero así era exactamente cómo se sentía. No era por él en realidad; Harry tenía problemas con el sentimiento de abandono, problemas que había ignorado por demasiado tiempo, especialmente desde que Hermione se había mudado con él a Grimmauld Place y Ron posteriormente. La antigua casa de los Black había sido lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos tuvieran intimidad como pareja mientras Harry se sentía acompañado. Los tres habían encontrado una dinámica de compañeros de piso muy cómoda que había ayudado a hacerlos sentir como en casa, un sentimiento que Harry solo había tenido en Hogwarts y que tras la guerra, había sido primordial volver a encontrar.

La idea de quedarse solo en un lugar desconocido lo aterraba como la oscuridad a un niño pequeño.

Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente a la poción para dormir sin pesadillas que había depositado sobre la mesita auxiliar con la que Dobby se había golpeado.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Malfoy asintió, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos de más y se giró para marcharse, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Una vez a solas, Harry respiró hondo varias veces. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose extraño en una casa en la que nunca había estado y en la que, de manera que no podía explicar, sentía familiar. Quizás fuera su instinto de auror o tal vez solo el sentido común, pero Harry comenzó a abrir cajones, armarios e investigó todo lo que había en esa estancia, sorprendiéndose de encontrar algunas cosas en ciertos lugares y esperando totalmente hallar otras donde estaban porque era el sitio donde él las habría guardado.

Se entretuvo especialmente en la cocina, revisando el contenido de cada bote, cada especia y cada caja. Dejó de hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando vio que Dobby se ponía nervioso por estar registrando su cocina.

—¿El amo quiere cenar? Dobby puede preparar lo que el amo desee comer.

—No es necesario, Dobby. Puedo preparar mi propia comida…

Tan pronto lo dijo se arrepintió: Dobby comenzó a disculparse y a castigarse por ser tan mal cocinero que el amo no quería ingerir su comida. Para tranquilizarlo, acabó aceptando que preparase la cena para él y mientras fue a sentarse de vuelta en el comodísimo sofá, donde se entretuvo leyendo el informe de Hermione, en especial lo referente a las personas relevantes que formaban parte de su vida y a su rutina diaria.

Cuando no lo soportó más, y con el estómago lleno por una cena deliciosa —como se encargó de repetirle a Dobby—, subió las escaleras de metal para dirigirse hacia la planta superior, llevándose la poción para dormir sin pesadillas consigo, en busca de esa cama que se dejaba ver.

Se descalzó, se desprendió de la ropa y se lanzó un hechizo de aseo para no tener que pasar por la ducha, porque todo lo que quería hacer era meterse en cama y dormir.

Examinó la varita sin embargo, porque no era la de madera de acebo y pluma de fénix que había comprado en Ollivanders a sus once años. Tampoco era la de Saúco o la que le había arrebatado a Malfoy. Era una completamente nueva para él y que le obedecía sin reparo, como si no notase el cambio entre él y el otro Harry.

Antes de meterse en la cama no obstante, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el vestidor continuo al dormitorio.

Su cuerpo tenía la palidez habitual y característica de sus genes anglosajones, y eran precisamente esos genes los responsables de sus rizos indomables, que estaban considerablemente más largos de lo que Harry los había llevado en un tiempo. Apenas había cambios en su musculatura, quizás los brazos estuviesen un poco más marcados de lanzar _quaffles_ , pero nada realmente llamativo, al menos no tanto como la ausencia de sus cicatrices.

No tenía ni una: ni en la mano, ni en el cuerpo y, por supuesto, no había ni rastro de la cicatriz con forma de rayo que siempre había poblado su frente.

Harry no podía parar de pasarse los dedos por la zona, incluso probó varios hechizos para asegurarse de que no le habían transfigurado el rostro para ocultarlo, pero nada funcionó.

La cicatriz que le había hecho Voldemort no estaba porque, en esa línea temporal, Tom Riddle había muerto mucho antes de que Harry naciese.

—Dobby —lo llamó en un murmullo.

El elfo doméstico apareció al momento en la habitación con un chasquido sonoro.

—¿Sí, amo?

—No sé quién está jugando con mi mente, pero siento mucho que murieras protegiéndonos. Lo siento muchísimo. 

—¿Señor? —musitó confundido.

—Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, amo.

El elfo le hizo varias reverencias exageradas antes de desaparece con otro chasquido y Harry se quedó solo en el vestidor.

Regresó al dormitorio y observó la cama de matrimonio que había delante de un mural artístico que, si bien no comprendió, le gustó. Había una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama y, a juzgar por lo que había sobre cada una de ellas, Harry supo cuál era su lado de la cama.

Su mente traicionera le hizo pensar en quién había dormido en el otro lado hasta la noche anterior.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para recrearse en eso o en nada más, pero el cristal sobre su cabeza llamó su atención. No estaba seguro de si el ventanal del techo era real o tan solo un hechizo para que se viera el cielo nocturno como sucedía en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, pero esa noche el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, así que no se podía ver gran cosa. 

Se bebió la poción del sueño finalmente, guardó la varita bajo la almohada como tenía por costumbre, y se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, deseando que cuando volviese a abrir los ojos, lo hiciese en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, con el olor del café que Hermione solía preparar en la cocina y los ronquidos de Ron traspasando las paredes.

*

A la mañana siguiente, no obstante, se despertó con los gritos de Dobby en la planta inferior y el ulular de una lechuza cuyo aspecto reducido y enfermizo era inconfundible: se trataba de Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley.

Harry se puso las gafas, cogió la varita bajo la almohada, se abrigó con la bata de estar por casa y se calzó con las pantuflas que Dobby debía de haber preparado para él mientras dormía; el tejido suave y calentito lo sorprendió gratamente. Bajó las escaleras que comunicaba ambas plantas notando que al hacerlo estas no producían el ruido metálico que debería, probablemente porque estuviesen encantadas para ser silenciosas.

Dobby continuaba intentando capturar a la lechuza para tomar la carta que iba dirigida a él, pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

—¡Oh, amo! ¿Dobby lo ha despertado? ¡Dobby lo siente mucho, señor!

—No pasa nada, Dobby; Errol no es fácil de tratar. No intentes quitarle la carta, ya la soltará él.

El elfo obedeció y retrocedió encogido sobre sí mismo y con mirada asustadiza; era exactamente la misma manera en la que había actuado en presencia de Lucius Malfoy cuando Harry lo había conocido. Prefería no pensar en por qué tenía esa misma actitud con él porque de lo contrario comenzaría a dolerle la cabeza y la poción había hecho un trabajo excelente poniéndole fin el día anterior.

Al parecer continuaba estando en esa otra línea temporal, universo paralelo o lo que quiera que fuese. La carpeta de Hermione con toda la información continuaba desparramada sobre la mesa baja del salón y algunas de sus hojas sobre el sofá, alrededor del hueco que había ocupado la noche anterior. En la mesa que separaba el salón de la cocina, una larga y ancha, había un desayuno suculento esperando por él, así que Harry tomó asiento.

Al momento, Dobby se apresuró en servirle el café; Harry hizo ademán de impedírselo porque no era necesaria tanta servidumbre, pero Dobby, temeroso de ser golpeado, derramó el café y se le cayó la taza al suelo, rompiéndose esta en el acto.

—¡Culpa de Dobby, señor! ¡Dobby lo lamenta mucho! ¡Dobby merece un castigo por su torpeza!

—¡No, Dobby!

El elfo doméstico se derramó el resto del café caliente sobre el cuerpo, quemándose consecuentemente y ahogando su quejido.

Las quemaduras debían de doler más que el chichón que tenía en la cabeza por golpearse el día anterior contra la mesa de metal.

—¡Dobby, basta de hacerte daño! —bramó Harry, poniéndose en pie—. Si vuelves a hacerte daño intencionadamente, te daré una prenda para que te marches.

No estaba seguro de si conseguiría detenerlo de esa manera, pero al menos podría comprobar si era verdad que no quería ser un elfo libre, algo que se le antojaba completamente impropio de él.

Confuso y dolorido, Dobby se lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos empañados en lágrimas. Harry usó la varita para curarle las quemaduras y aliviarle el chichón de la frente; era magia sanadora muy básica que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento como auror, pero se alegraba de que sirviese para que Dobby dejase de sufrir, al menos físicamente.

Mientras tanto, Errol había soltado la carta finalmente y se había posado sobre una de las finas tuberías visibles que había por las paredes.

Harry preparó nuevo café y mientras esperaba a que estuviese listo, leyó la carta que le había enviado Ron con su inconfundible caligrafía desordenada.

> _Harry:_
> 
> _Buenos días, colega. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? Pensé que por la mañana vería las cosas con más claridad, pero todo esto sigue siendo una locura._
> 
> _Mi familia continua siendo más o menos la misma; más allá de los cambios en sus profesiones y de la ausencia de sobrinos, no parece que sean muy diferentes. Eso sí, la casa está llena de cachivaches cuyo uso desconozco y me da miedo tocar algo y liarla._
> 
> _Fred ha venido a abrazarme esta mañana para burlarse de mí por lo de ayer; no va a dejar pasarlo en mucho tiempo, ¿pero sabes qué? Me da igual._
> 
> _Anoche me quedé hasta tarde leyendo el informe de Hermione; había mucho más de lo que nos contaron, ya te lo enseñaré. Hoy tengo comida familiar con los Prewett; por lo visto nos reunimos los sábados y no los domingos porque el tío Fabian asiste a no sé qué club y no le viene bien. Estoy nervioso por conocerlos y acojonado porque descubran que no soy el Ron que conocen._
> 
> _No sé cómo decir esto así que ahí va: por lo visto, estoy saliendo con tu hermana. Con Primrose. ¡Ya podrían habérmelo dicho ayer! Casi me da algo cuando lo leí. No sé muy bien cómo sucedió, Hermione no da muchos detalles, pero esta mañana he recibido una carta de Prim desde Hogwarts que, bueno, mejor que no te revele su contenido._
> 
> _Tengo que pensar en cómo cortar con ella sin que sea demasiado raro, porque yo quiero a Hermione. Ayer estuvimos un rato charlando después de que nos fuéramos de la cafetería y creo que puedo recuperarla._
> 
> _Volveré a escribirte en cuanto pueda. Mantenme informado tú también._
> 
> _Un abrazo,_
> 
> _Ron._

Al parecer, no iba a ver a Ron ese día. No le gustaba la idea de que los Weasley celebrasen una comida familiar y no estar invitado, pero era una de las muchas cosas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse, suponía, si es que de verdad iban a quedarse en esa extraña realidad.

Ron saliendo con su hermana también lo había dejado perplejo y no entendía por qué no se habían molestado en mencionarlo cuando evidentemente era algo importante. Al menos, Ron tenía intención de recuperar a Hermione —como novia—, pero también tenían que hacerlo como amiga porque ninguno de los dos podía concebir su vida sin ella, por no mencionar que no lograrían sobrevivir en esa nueva realidad sin su ayuda, al menos no cuerdos.

Llevándose consigo una tostada de pan integral untada con aguacate machacado, se paseó por la casa en busca de papel, tinta y pluma, con Dobby siguiéndole los talones con nerviosismo. Encontró una biblioteca, donde además de estanterías repletas de libros y documentos varios, un atlas del mundo ocupando una pared entera, y varios objetos que Harry no reconoció, halló un único escritorio con lo que necesitaba.

—El amo Draco no estaría contento de que ingresáramos en su despacho sin su permiso —advirtió Dobby.

—El amo Draco no está aquí para impedirlo, ¿no? 

Harry dio un bocado a su tostada y caminó descalzo sobre la alfombra del suelo. Esa sala continuaba teniendo la misma decoración industrial que el resto de la casa: las vitrinas eran de metal, mientras que las estanterías que no tenían puertas protectoras eran de madera. También había diferentes objetos que habían perdido su función original y ahora servían simplemente para apilar libros.

Tomó asiento en el sillón del escritorio, que no tenía nada que envidiar en cuanto a comodidad al juego de sofás del salón, y por un momento, Harry contempló el mundo a través de los ojos de Draco Malfoy sentado en ese mismo lugar.

El escritorio era amplísimo y estaba muy ordenado: había pergaminos nuevos, pero también papel _muggle_ de diferentes grosores y tamaños. Había varios tinteros y plumas, además de plumas estilográficas en sus correspondientes soportes. Había distintos artilugios propios de una oficina ordenados en los cajones a ambos lados de la mesa, una pizarra y un corcho movibles e independientes; Harry pensaba dar uso a ese corcho para colgar la información de la carpeta de Hermione de manera que fuese un caso y así poder tenerlo más visible y ordenado a su manera. La luz, sin embargo, provenía del techo —porque todas las paredes estaban ocupadas—, y esa vez sí, Harry supo que estaba encantado para revelar el exterior.

Se terminó la tostada sin importarle si las migas ensuciaban el pulcro lugar, y respondió a la carta de Ron, decidiendo que tan pronto la enviase, revisaría a fondo el resto de la casa, empezando por el despacho de Malfoy.

Permitió a Errol beber agua de un cuenco que le preparó y, mientras estaba distraído, ató la carta a su pata. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, lo ayudó a salir por la ventana y lo vio alejarse volando a desbandadas.

No pudo evitar pensar en que Ron no tenía a Pigwidgeon puesto que al no haber perdido a Scabbers —suponía que en esa línea temporal, los Weasley no habían alojado a Pettigrew sin saberlo—, Sirius nunca se lo había regalado.

Pettigrew no había traicionado a sus padres. Sirius no había pasado doce años en Azkaban. Sus padres no estaban muertos. No se habían producido ninguna de las dos guerras contra Voldemort.

Harry se percató de que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente y de que tenía mucha sed, por no mencionar que la cefalea comenzaba a palpitar nuevamente. Regresó a la cocina en busca del café y de agua y se terminó el resto del desayuno, que consistía en un bol de yogur mezclado con arándanos y frambuesas.

—¿Qué suele hacer el otro Harry los sábados, Dobby? —preguntó mientras agitaba a varita para que los restos del desayuno viajasen hasta la pila en la cocina.

El elfo no podía parar de mirar con espanto los platos siendo lavados en el fregadero por el encantamiento de Harry. 

—¿Dobby? —lo llamó con cautela.

—¿El amo va a vender a Dobby? ¿El amo no quiere a Dobby? ¡Dobby puede ser útil, señor! ¡Dobby puede hacer cualquier cosa que el amo le pida!

Harry no comprendía a qué venía su repentina desesperación ni por qué se había echado a llorar, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no autolesionarse por temor de que cumpliese su amenaza de antes.

—No voy a venderte, Dobby. Tranquilízate.

Dobby sollozó sonoramente.

—No me voy a deshacer de ti, Dobby —añadió lo más calmado que pudo—. No voy a pegarte, ni a lanzarte maldiciones, ni nada que te haga daño. Y tampoco quiero que tú te hagas daño a ti mismo, ¿lo entiendes?

El elfo continuó llorando de manera estridente, pero asintió.

Harry le tendió una servilleta.

—Toma, suénate la nariz —pidió y Dobby, con temor, lo aceptó e hizo lo propio—. Necesito que te repongas, Dobby, porque necesito tu ayuda. 

—Dobby hará cualquier cosa que el amo le pida. Dobby quiere ser útil y bueno.

—Bien, pues dime: ¿qué hace el otro Harry los sábados normalmente?

—El amo toma su pócima para la resaca al despertar —dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz— y va al partido.

—¿Qué partido?

—Las Montrose Magpies juegan un partido amistoso todos los sábados.

Harry se apresuró en buscar la agenda que Hermione le había preparado junto al resto del informe entre los papeles que tenía desparramados por el salón. Cuando finalmente lo halló, comprobó que era cierto: el entrenamiento de los sábados consistía en jugar un partido amistoso siempre que no hubiera ninguno oficial programado.

—¿Qué hago, Dobby? —preguntó con la ansiedad disparándosele—. No he jugado un partido oficial de _quidditch_ desde que tenía dieciséis años, mucho menos profesionalmente. Si me hacen jugar, descubrirán de inmediato que no soy su Harry. 

—El amo falta a algunos entrenamientos, pero nunca a los partidos.

Sintiendo el nudo de la ansiedad apretándole el estómago, Harry preguntó:

—¿Sabes dónde se celebra el partido?

*

Para llegar hasta el campo de entrenamiento y de juego de las Montrose Magpies, Dobby dirigió a Harry primero hacia la taberna Jack’s Bean, el lugar más cercano a casa que tenía su chimenea conectada a la red flu. Desde allí viajaron hasta el Pica Pica, un club privado y lujoso situado en Forfar.

El frío de Londres no tenía nada que ver con la humedad del norte; de no haber sido porque las chimeneas del Pica Pica estaban todas encendidas y calentaban la estancia, Harry habría tenido que lanzar un hechizo atmosférico para hacerlos entrar en calor a él y a Dobby, quien continuaba vistiendo con harapos que no lo protegían en absoluto del frío. El elfo también había insistido en cargar con la bolsa deportiva —que era más grande que él incluso—, pero no llevaban escoba porque estas se guardaban en el escobero del estadio, al parecer.

Harry sintió las miradas del personal del Pica Pica clavarse sobre él cuando apareció por su chimenea, miradas que pronto se ocuparon de sus asuntos. Harry se encontró a sí mismo no sabiendo qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse, pero por fortuna, alguien lo llamó. 

—¡Eh, Potter! Es la primera vez en meses que llegas puntual. ¿Todo bien?

Oliver Wood se aproximó a él todo lo alto y atlético que recordaba que era, puede que incluso más. Vestía con ropa deportiva y cargaba con su propia bolsa; Harry sintió una inmensa alegría al descubrir que quien le había enseñado a jugar a _quidditch_ , su antiguo capitán, parecía estar en su mismo equipo.

—Todo bien, Wood.

—Bien, me alegro. —Wood le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda que continuaba siendo más fuerte de lo necesario—. Venga, vamos.

Harry compartió una brevísima mirada con Dobby, quien asintió animándolo a seguirlo.

Wood lo condujo hasta una habitación privada del club, lejos de la cafetería, donde gente adinerada se encontraba desayunando sin prestarles atención. Wood saludó al guardián, quien tenía cuerpo humano y cabeza de urraca; a Harry le resultó grotesco, pero procuró no mostrarlo.

—Buenos días, Custal. ¿Han llegado ya nuestras rivales?

—Las Holyhead Harpies han llegado hace diez minutos, señor Wood —contestó con una voz masculina y calmada que no entonaba en absoluto con su apariencia.

—Genial; a ver si puedo saludar a Weasley antes de que empiece el partido. ¿Tenemos mucho público? 

—Las gradas están llenas, señor.

—¡Fantástico!

—Creía que era un amistoso —murmuró Harry, cada vez más nervioso.

—Son nuestras rivales directas, por supuesto que los hinchas no se iban a perder el partido aunque se trate de un amistoso —contestó Wood lleno de energía.

Sacó su varita y trazó un patrón sobre un tablero, que emitió una luz verdosa en señal de aprobación.

—Puede pasar, señor Wood —indicó Custal.

Harry imaginó que tendría que hacer lo mismo, y una brevísima mirada con Dobby confirmó sus sospechas.

Sacó su varita y realizó el mismo patrón, pero esta vez, el tablero emitió una luz roja. Harry volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado, así que su nerviosismo se incrementó.

—¿Otra vez ha olvidado cuál es su patrón, señor Potter? —preguntó Custal con voz indulgente—. Simplemente apunte al centro del tablero, por favor.

Así lo hizo y entonces el brillo lumínico fue verde, por lo que Harry pudo pasar, pero Dobby no lo hizo.

—Buena suerte en su partido, amo —dijo el elfo mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

Harry quiso preguntar por qué no lo acompañaba, pero comprendió que debían ser normas del club.

—Gracias, Dobby.

Abandonado a su suerte, Harry se apresuró en seguir a Wood y dejar atrás a Custal, cuya cabeza de urraca tenía los ojos clavados en él y no ayudaban a que mantuviese la calma.

Todo lo que Harry quería hacer era desaparecer y sería tan sencillo como aparecerse de vuelta en la seguridad de su nueva casa y no salir nunca de allí, aunque ese pensamiento intrusivo era producto de su ansiedad; no podía vivir recluido el resto de su vida solo porque le daba miedo afrontar su nueva realidad.

El estadio de las Montrose Magpies se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad escocesa, rodeada por un campo de golf _muggle_ , y para viajar hasta allí, los espectadores lo hacían desde carruajes que salían del Pica Pica, pero los jugadores tenían acceso directo por una entrada mágica que se encontraba tras una cortina. Wood y él tan solo tuvieron que traspasarla para encontrarse dentro de las instalaciones, como cuando atravesaba la plataforma en el andén 9 y ¾ en la estación de King’s Cross.

El fervor de las gradas podía escucharse desde dentro del recinto, lo que hizo que Harry se echase a temblar y Wood sonriese con la misma motivación de los días de partido en Hogwarts.

A Harry le gustaba el _quidditch_ como a cualquier hijo de vecino, pero no era un fan tan acérrimo como Ron o Ginny, ni siquiera tenía un equipo favorito. Si las Magpies seguían siendo lo que habían sido, entonces no jugaba para un equipo cualquiera, sino para el más laureado de la liga de _quidditch_ de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Y su rival de ese día, las Holyhead Harpies —el equipo que había fichado a Ginny—, no eran moco de pavo tampoco.

Siguió a Wood hasta el vestuario masculino mientras lo escuchaba hablar de las jugadas que habían preparado para ese día, intentando retener la máxima información posible mientras respiraba con dificultad debido a la ansiedad que tenía disparada.

Dentro del vestuario, el resto de sus compañeros masculinos parecían estar presentes; Harry agradecía haberse pasado la noche estudiando la carpeta de Hermione porque reconoció las caras: Kristoffer Nordholm era uno de los dos golpeadores titulares, y como tal, era alto, corpulento y tenía unos brazos que parecían ser capaces de quebrantar cualquier cosa que pillase entre ellos. Era sueco y uno de los fichajes más longevos del equipo, por lo que era de los mayores. Austin Devlin y Liam Ross estaban deseando quitarle el puesto; tenían la constitución propicia para ser golpeadores, pero por el momento no superaban a Nordholm, así que eran reservas.

El otro cazador titular masculino era Hayden Pearson, el hermano mayor de Harvey Pearson, un Slytherin de la promoción de Harry que, según las notas de Hermione, pertenecía a su círculo cercano.

Hayden ya estaba vestido con el uniforme blanco y negro de su equipo y dejó de bromear con el español Pepe Rodríguez y el holandés Gijsje van Harten, los otros dos cazadores reservas, en cuanto Wood y él entraron al vestuario.

—¿Me estará engañando mi vista? ¿El Rey Potter se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia? —preguntó Pepe Rodríguez con voz guasona; tenía la piel olivácea del Mediterráneo, el cabello oscuro, los ojos marrones y un acento del sur de España muy marcado.

—¿Le has tirado de las sábanas, Wood? —preguntó Sven Schmitz, uno de los buscadores suplentes, un tipo bajo y delgado con la cabellera rubia y los ojos oscuros, cuyo acento alemán estaba más disimulado.

—A lo mejor las han compartido —se burló Liam Ross, y Austin Devlin le chocó el puño.

—Hoy hay partido, por supuesto que Potter no se lo perdería —dijo Wood sin caer en las provocaciones—. Venga, terminad de cambiaros que tenemos que salir a calentar.

Nadie puso objeción alguna a su orden, pero Harry había leído en el informe de Hermione que Wood no era el capitán del equipo, sino Alice Monaghan, la otra golpeadora oficial. Era raro que un golpeador fuese capitán, pero más raro era que una mujer jugase en esa posición, así que Harry tenía muchas ganas de conocerla.

Se vistieron con el uniforme oficial del equipo, tanto titulares como reservas, y se unieron a las chicas en la antesala donde la entrenadora Byrne daba los discursos de ánimo y repasaba las estrategias.

Byrne era una mujer robusta, alta y atlética que había sido cazadora y compañera de equipo de James en la misma época, pero solo había podido ser capitana después de que su padre se retirase. En un margen del informe, Hermione había escrito con letra muy pequeña que no le caían bien los Potter, así que Harry trató de ser lo más invisible posible.

En la pizarra que había tras Byrne estaba dibujada la alineación: el guardián para ese partido sería Oliver Wood, mientras que los golpeadores serían Kristoffer Nordholm y Alice Monaghan, la capitana. La buscadora sería Shao Ning y los cazadores seleccionados habían sido Hayden Pearson, Kamala Anagal y, para su desgracia, Harry Potter. 

No pudo prestar atención al discurso para levantar al ánimo que dio la capitana porque estaba demasiado nervioso, y cuando le dieron su escoba, notó que le temblaban las manos.

—Tranquilo, Potter —susurró Linda Pelowski mientras le tomaba de la mano que no sujetaba la escoba—. Tengo lo que necesitas.

Harry notó que le pasaba algo minúsculo y luego se alejó de él junto con el resto de los reservas hacia el banquillo. Sin llegar a mirarlo, Harry notó que debía de tratarse de una píldora, probablemente algún tipo de droga, así que se deshizo de ello en cuanto pudo y se unió al resto de los titulares para prepararse para su salida.

Voló junto a ellos cuando fueron anunciados, intentando no romper la formación sin mucho éxito, porque la entrada de las Montrose Magpies de esa línea temporal era diferente de la que él conocía.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? Cubre el flanco izquierdo —ordenó su compañera india, Kamala Anagal, cuando se detuvo donde no debía justo antes de comenzar el partido.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a las gradas, que estaban repletas, o a sus rivales en busca de Ginny, a quien reconoció con facilidad a pesar del casco y de las gafas que la protegían. Llevaba la melena pelirroja recogida en una trenza larguísima, su físico atlético no había cambiado ni un ápice y vestía con la túnica verde y la garra dorada de la arpía bordada en el pecho.

El pitido que indicaba el comienzo del partido sonó y todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un borrón de túnicas negras y verdes volando a gran velocidad.

Harry, que siempre había jugado como buscador, sintió la tentación de alzarse por encima de los posters para tener una visión global del campo, a la espera del destello que le revelase la posición de la _snitch_ , pero ahora no debía de preocuparse por ella, sino de atrapar la _quaffle_ y colarla por los aros del equipo rival.

—¡Espabila, Potter! —le gritó la capitana Alice Monaghan, al verlo parado.

Juraría que la _bludger_ que tuvo que esquivar se la había lanzado precisamente ella.

Respirando profundamente varias veces, Harry se aferró al palo de la Cometa X10, una escoba muy estable en comparación a su acostumbrada Saeta de Fuego, y trató de unirse al juego.

Se dirigió hacia la portería de Wood porque las Harpies, con Ginny a la cabeza, llevaban la ofensiva en ese momento. Hayden Pearson y Kamala Anagal estaban intentando por todos los medios interceptar sus pases, pero una vez la _quaffle_ llegó hasta Ginny, Harry supo que la lanzaría para anotar.

Y Wood también.

No tuvo problemas en impedir que la colase por el aro, pero la _bludger_ que le vino seguida le impidió hacer un buen pase, así que la _quaffle_ volvía a estar en manos de las Harpies, que rápidamente remontaron su ataque y, esta vez sí, marcaron su primer tanto.

—¡Protege a Wood! —ordenó la capitana Monaghan a su compañero golpeador, Kistoffer Nordholm—. ¡Cazadores!

La capitana hizo unos gestos con las manos que todos comprendieron, todos menos Harry, quien se mantuvo en su posición en el flanco izquierdo sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando el partido se reanudó tras el primer gol, que los hinchas de las Harpies habían celebrado ruidosamente, volvió a producirse una vorágine de túnicas negras y verdes mezclándose entre ellos, mientras las _bludgers_ volaban como proyectiles de un lado para otro sin descanso y la _quaffle_ cambiaba tan rápido de portador que era imposible para el comentarista seguir las jugadas.

El ritmo de juego entre un partido profesional y entre cualquiera de los que hubiera jugado en Hogwarts era tan abismalmente diferente, que Harry estaba demasiado abrumado. Intentaba seguir las jugadas, aun sin entenderlas, e interceptar la _quaffle_ cada vez que podía, pero entre que el destello de la _snitch_ lo distraía cada vez que aparecía en su campo de visión, y entre que las _bludgers_ estaban siendo lanzadas con una precisión impresionante, Harry no estaba siendo de gran ayuda para su equipo.

Tampoco servía que sus propios compañeros minasen su moral de la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo por no seguir las jugadas o por entorpecerlas. Había recibido insultos y palabras duras de todos ellos, incluido Wood, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que estarían diciendo de él en el banquillo o en las gradas. También tenía otra dificultad añadida, y es que la Cometa X10 era muy diferente de la Saeta de Fuego. Era mucho más estable, sí, pero no viraba con la facilidad de la otra escoba y, por supuesto, no alcanzaba su velocidad, así que a Harry le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a ella.

Para cuando lo hizo, las Harpies les llevaban una ventaja de ochenta puntos, así que Harry se cansó de intentar seguir las indicaciones de los demás y decidió jugar a su manera.

—¡A la mierda! —gritó en un arrebato de frustración.

Voló hacia Ginny decidido a marcarla como tantas veces había hecho en los partidos que jugaba con los Weasley en su jardín, porque después de todo, el juego de las Harpies se basaba en despejar el camino para que Ginny marcase, y como Charlie solía decir: cuanto menos margen de maniobra dejasen a su hermana, más posibilidades tendrían de ganarla.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —escuchó gritar a su compañera Kamala Anagal, pero la ignoró deliberadamente.

—¿Crees que puedes bailar conmigo, Potter? —preguntó Ginny al darse cuenta de que la estaba marcando.

—Estoy muy seguro de que te pisaría los pies si bailásemos.

Su comentario la hizo sonreír y, acto seguido, Ginny hizo uno de sus giros imposibles para quitárselo de encima, pero Harry había jugado con ella cientos de veces, así que no tuvo problemas para seguirla aun sin estar acostumbrado a esa escoba.

A partir de ese momento, Harry consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para llegar incluso a divertirse jugando. 

Su marcaje, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para impedir que Ginny anotase algunos tantos más, pero la frecuencia con la que le pasaban la _quaffle_ disminuyó e incluso dirigieron la _bludger_ que tenía como objetivo a Wood hacia él para intentar liberarla, _bludger_ que Kristoffer Nordholm pudo redirigir hacia una de las cazadoras rivales que estaba a punto de recibir la _quaffle_ que le había lanzado su otra compañera y que, gracias a tener que esquivar el proyectil, Hayden Pearson se hizo con ella y las Magpies pasaron al ataque.

No lograron remontar lo suficiente antes de que la _snitch_ fuera atrapada sin embargo. Shao Ning no tuvo más remedio que capturarla para que no lo hiciera la buscadora de las Harpies, pero aun así, perdieron solo por treinta puntos de diferencia.

A pesar de tratarse de un partido amistoso, los fans de las Holyhead Harpies lo celebraron como si hubiese sido la final de la liga, y Harry no pudo culparlos porque él había hecho lo propio en cada partido de Ginny al que había asistido junto a los Weasley para animarla.

—Quizás podamos bailar la próxima vez, si lo pides apropiadamente, Potter —le dijo Ginny cuando ambos equipos se saludaron respetuosamente.

Harry se quedó mirando embelesado cómo se alejaba —una Ginny radiante, magnética, tan diferente a la Ginny de la postguerra que él recordaba—, hasta que Hayden Pearson lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Va a ser verdad lo que dice mi hermano: donde pones el ojo, pones la polla.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y Hayden se echó a reír.

—¿Qué sabrá tu hermano?

Hayden, que debía de medir lo mismo que Ron, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para conducirlo de vuelta a los vestuarios.

—Buena idea lo de marcar a Weasley, pero prepárate para la bronca de Byrne por no haber seguido las jugadas.

La bronca fue monumental. De vuelta en la antesala que precedía a los vestuarios, Byrne dedicó largos minutos en señalar todo lo que había hecho mal sin que nadie la interrumpiese, y al contrario que Hayden, no lo felicitó por haber marcado a Ginny y haber, de esa manera, dificultado el juego de las Magpies.

Harry protestó, por supuesto, porque no le parecía justo que se estuviese ensañando con él de esa manera, pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Byrne le prometió que no lo volvería a sacar al campo hasta que acatase sus normas y luego los despachó a todos.

Enfadado y cansado, Harry se dirigió junto a los chicos hacia el vestuario para darse una ducha y cambiarse. No participó en ninguna conversación y ni siquiera se despidió de Wood cuando se marchó a paso apresurado del lugar, esperando que la salida fuera la misma cortina que habían atravesado para entrar.

Afortunadamente, lo era.

Al otro lado se encontraba Custal, el hombre con cabeza de urraca que custodiaba el tablero sobre el que debía apuntar con la varita para poder continuar.

—Muy astuto al marcar a Weasley, señor Potter —lo elogió con amabilidad.

—Gracias. Debes ser el único en apreciarlo.

—Estoy convencido de que la entrenadora incorporará esa jugada en su próxima estrategia contra las Holyhead Harpies.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento; quizás el tipo fuese de lo más extraño por llevar la cabeza transformada en urraca, pero parecía ser alguien bondadoso.

Al ingresar en el Pica Pica y no ver ni rastro de Dobby por ninguna parte, supuso que tendría que volver por su propia cuenta. Lo mejor sería utilizar la red flu hasta el Jack’s Bean y de ahí caminar de vuelta a casa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de recordar el camino. 

—¿Tanto te ha disgustado Byrne que no te has quedado para firmar los autógrafos de tus fans a la salida?

A Harry casi le fallaron las piernas al reconocer la voz que se dirigió hacia él.

Al alzar la mirada lo vio sentado en la barra del bar, con un cóctel a medio tomar.

Esta vez sí que era él de verdad: Sirius Black. Mucho más sano, limpio y elegante de lo que lo había estado durante su época de fugitivo, incluso durante los últimos meses de su vida como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Lucía un aspecto juvenil y rebelde del que solo había escuchado hablar. Tenía una perilla cuidada y una media melena brillante y sin una sola cana en ella.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Sirius dejó de estar sentado en el taburete frente a la barra y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Harry?

La mención de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar. Soltó la bolsa de entrenamiento y corrió hacia él en busca de su abrazo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—No me esperabas aquí, ¿eh?

A Harry le dio igual las miradas curiosas o los cuchicheos a su alrededor; Sirius estaba ahí, frente a él, vivo y sonriendo. No era un sueño, no era una alucinación. Era Sirius, Sirius de verdad.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

No pudo contener la emoción y se echó a llorar, incapaz de soltarse de él. Había olvidado su olor, el sonido de su voz, y hasta cómo se sentía su abrazo.

—Vaya, esta reacción sí que no me la esperaba yo —dijo su padrino y lo separó de él para poder escudriñarlo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tengo un día de mierda, eso es todo —improvisó, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente y obligándose a recomponerse a gran velocidad.

—Tiene que serlo para que me abraces y te eches a llorar —corroboró Sirius. 

—Búrlate lo que quieras, no va a ser peor que Byrne —dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, porque estaba feliz de poder volver a hablar con Sirius sin tener que pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte para ello.

—Ya sabes que Byrne te la tiene jurada por culpa de James; tú pasa de ella y hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ¿sí?

Harry no pudo evitarlo: volvió a abrazarlo y enterró la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, volviendo a sorprender a Sirius.

—Vale, estamos mimoso hoy, ya veo. No es que me importe; ¡ya me gustaría que lo estuvieras más a menudo! Solo se me hace raro porque la última vez que me abrazaste por voluntad propia probablemente me llegases a la altura de las rodillas.

—No exageres —murmuró, aunque quizás no lo estuviese haciendo.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? —le gritó Liam Ross desde la lejanía; él y otros compañeros estaban saliendo en ese momento y la escena era fácil de malinterpretar si no sabían que Sirius era su padrino.

Se separó de él sintiendo sus mejillas arder y miró con temor a Sirius, quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿No vas a responderles?

—No —contestó débilmente—. ¿Me sacas de aquí, por favor?

Sirius se olvidó de ellos en el momento en el que Harry pronunció esas palabras. Asintió, recogió su bolsa tirada en el suelo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para conducirlo hacia la salida, sin siquiera terminarse su cóctel.

En el parking aguardaba un lujoso y llamativo coche deportivo a medio camino entre ser una reliquia y un modelo futurista, un diseño que sin dudas encajaba con esa imagen juvenil pero elegante de Sirius.

Condujeron en silencio durante largos minutos, el techo descapotable recogido, pero algún hechizo debía de estar impidiendo que el viento helado los congelase, porque se sentía como una suave brisa primaveral.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Sirius de reojo, temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciese o se despertase y se encontrase solo en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, con todo lo acontecido siendo un nuevo tipo de tortura que su subconsciente había creado para él.

—Sé que soy guapo, Harry, pero no creo que tanto como para que no pares de mirarme de reojo —dijo su padrino en algún momento, quien se había puesto unas gafas de sol de aviador que no hizo más que incrementar su atractivo natural.

—Perdona.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó con media carcajada—. Creo que no te he oído bien.

—Déjame en paz —optó por decir, y apoyó el codo en la ventanilla bajada a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia el paisaje.

—Eso ya me suena más a ti.

Sirius tiró de una palanca y el coche comenzó a ascender en lugar de continuar por la carretera; cuando ganó altura suficiente, incrementó su velocidad, aunque nuevamente no fue perceptible porque algún encantamiento debía de estar impidiéndolo.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿La ruptura con Draco es definitiva entonces? 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa; lo miró durante unos instantes antes de volver a desviar la vista hacia el paisaje.

—¿Por eso has venido a recogerme?

—Tu padre decía que exageraba, pero me has demostrado que no. Realmente te ha afectado, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró hondo; Sirius hablaba de su padre con la naturalidad de quien ha pasado los últimos veintiún años junto a su mejor amigo, ajeno totalmente a la tragedia que habían sufrido los Potter y a su propio destino injusto. Era mejor así, desde luego, pero una parte de Harry estaba desesperada por contárselo todo y echarse a llorar en sus brazos como había hecho antes.

No iba a hacerlo, por supuesto. Era mejor dejar que pensase que su comportamiento extraño se debía a su ruptura con Malfoy.

—Supongo que sí es definitiva.

—Odio ser yo quien te lo señale, Harry, pero la has cagado mucho tirándote a su prometida.

—Ya.

—¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

Sirius se había girado hacia él y apoyaba el codo sobre el respaldo y la mejilla sobre su puño, con las manos totalmente fuera del volante y los pies de los pedales.

—Esto, ¿Sirius? ¿No tendrías que estar prestando atención a la conducción?

—Sabes que volará recto hacia Londres —le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano—, no intentes desviarte del asunto.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga… —murmuró con incomodidad, sintiéndose en un apuro.

—Pues por una vez estaría bien que me dijeras qué sientes de verdad y te dejaras de tonterías —dijo, y su rudeza lo pilló totalmente desprevenido—. Ya tuve bastante con tus padres como para permitir que tú también cometas el mismo error.

—¿Y qué error es ese? —se atrevió a preguntar aunque no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

—Dejar escapar al amor de tu vida por ser imbécil.

Harry quiso replicarle, decirle que bajo ninguna circunstancia y en ninguna línea temporal posible, Draco Malfoy era el amor de su vida. Quería hacerle saber lo muy equivocado que estaba, pero al mirarlo a los ojos grises, esos mismos ojos grises que compartía con Malfoy ahora que se percataba de ello, las palabras se le atragantaron.

—Entonces, ¿esto es una especie de intervención o algo así?

—Puedes jurar que sí.

A pesar de que debería sentirse de manera muy diferente, no podía evitar estar contento. En esa línea temporal, Sirius seguía queriéndolo y preocupándose por él de la misma manera que lo había hecho su Sirius, aunque fuera por el motivo equivocado.

—Él no quiere saber nada de mí, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Sé que no eres un Gryffindor, Harry —dijo, y sus palabras se le clavaron como un puñal en el corazón—, pero eres un Potter y los Potter no son unos cobardes que inventan excusas para no hacer lo que tienen que hacer. Si no quieres perder a Draco, y sé muy bien que no quieres por mucho que tu orgullo trate de hacerme creer lo contrario, vas a arreglar esto.

La conversación estaba empezando a ser molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, era toda una experiencia nueva que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saborear. Para cuando comenzó con Ginny, Sirius ya no estaba y había cosas más importantes de las que hablar con Remus, así que nunca pudo recibir consejo parental en temas amorosos y le habría venido más que bien; quizás habría sido capaz de conservar a Ginny, de salvar su relación, si hubiera podido hablar de ello con algún adulto ajeno a la familia Weasley.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? —preguntó, entrando al trapo.

—Bueno, cuando se toca fondo, solo se puede ir hacia arriba, así que seamos positivos.

La carcajada de Harry fue genuina porque no esperaba que le dijese algo así. Sirius también sonrió.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La pregunta la formuló con seriedad, así que Harry borró su sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que continuaban enrojecidas por la fricción con el palo de la escoba y los pases de la _quaffle_.

—No lo sé, no estaba pensando —se le ocurrió contestar.

—Ya, de eso estoy seguro; te encanta sabotearte a ti mismo —se lamentó Sirius y soltó un suspiro de pesadumbre.

Apretó uno de los múltiples botones del panel de control y los respaldos de los asientos se inclinaron hacia atrás para sorpresa de Harry; Sirius se acomodó con un brazo bajo su nuca y la vista clavada en el cielo. Harry acabó por tumbarse también.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la brisa manipulada por la magia y de la calma reinante en el cielo. Harry no podía evitar continuar mirándolo de reojo, todavía temeroso de que desapareciese en cualquier momento.

—Sirius.

—¿Mmm?

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sirius giró el rostro con una sonrisa de extrañeza.

—No hace tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ya, bueno.

Su padrino extendió el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí; Harry no dudó en usarlo como almohada y pasar su brazo sobre su cintura. Sirius besó su frente y Harry cerró los ojos.

—Imagina lo que dirían tus compañeros de equipo si nos vieran ahora.

—¿Qué tengo un novio maduro y sexy?

Sirius lo atrajo hacia él con posesividad.

—Exacto.

Harry se echó a reír y se apartó de él, reincorporándose.

—No puedo, esto es muy raro.

Su padrino rió también y se llevó ambas manos bajo la nuca, en una pose relajada y desenfadada que no recordaba haberle visto nunca, no con esa libertad y esa calma.

—Te quiero mucho, Hocico. No creo que te lo diga lo suficiente.

—De hecho, nunca me lo dices —espetó, y se bajó las gafas lo justo para mirarlo sin el cristal de por medio—. Pero no es a mí a quien le tendrías que estar diciendo eso, ¿sabes?

En respuesta, Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Luego miró al frente y volvió a respirar hondo.

Era inverosímil que Sirius lo animase a salir con Draco Malfoy. Sirius, de entre todas las personas, tenía más motivos que nadie para desear todo lo contrario porque Draco era un ejemplo perfecto de lo que la Casa Slytherin representaba y de lo que él tanto detestaba.

Dudaba mucho de que los Black hubiesen cambiado lo suficiente como para que Sirius no hubiera tenido que fugarse de su propia casa a los dieciséis años, después de todo, continuaba viviendo con los Potter, o eso le habían dicho.

Estaba claro que había cosas que se le escapaban, pero no podía pretender saberlo todo desde el primer momento. Tenía que tomárselo como si fuese un nuevo caso: reunir pruebas, buscar antecedentes, reconstruir el escenario. Seguramente eso lo ayudase a comprender quién era él y cómo eran los demás.

—Ya veré qué hago con él —dijo finalmente, y volvió a recostarse en el regazo de Sirius, disfrutando de su presencia y aferrándose a él para que no desapareciese.

Harry se sintió a salvo y completamente en paz por primera vez en años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que hacer una aclaración sobre este capítulo:  
> Hocico. La traducción al castellano de España de "Padfoot" fue Canuto, pero nunca entendí por qué y no me gusta. Así que como este es mi fic y hago con él lo que me da la gana, el apodo de Sirius va a ser Hocico. Ea.  
> Tengo la sensación de que tengo que aclarar algo más, pero ahora mismo no caigo en qué, así que tal vez edite esta nota más adelante. En cualquier caso, podéis dejarme vuestras dudas en los comentarios.


	5. Parte I - Capítulo 5

El viaje hasta Londres se le hizo cortísimo, y cuando se despidió de Sirius, pensamientos intrusivos se colaron en su mente y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por alejarlos. Si de repente despertaba de vuelta en su realidad, Harry al menos habría tenido la oportunidad de verlo, de tocarlo y de hablar con él una vez más. Tenía que sentirse afortunado por ello, en lugar de temer que todo desapareciese nuevamente.

Al regresar a casa, Dobby apareció frente a él con un sonoro chasquido y lo distrajo al advertirle de que tenían compañía: Malfoy había enviado a sus elfos domésticos para empaquetar sus pertenencias, tal y como había prometido. Pero no era lo único que había enviado, al parecer. Pansy Parkinson, vestida con una falda de tubo negra, una blusa roja satinada, unos tacones de aguja que la elevaban en altura respecto a él, un abrigo negro hasta los tobillos y un maquillaje a su conjunto, estaba curioseando en la que parecía ser su sala de trofeos, situada en la tercera y última planta de la nave.

Harry descubrió con horror que el otro Harry debía haber tenido un ego del tamaño del Big Ben para haberse construido una sala específicamente para adorarse a sí mismo. En su interior había réplicas de todos los trofeos que había ganado a lo largo de su vida, fotografías sobre él, recortes de periódicos y de revistas, diferentes premios que no reconocía e incluso, en el centro de la habitación, se alzaba una estatua esculpida con su figura.

Era sobrecogedor.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí exactamente, Harry? —preguntó Parkinson con la familiaridad que solo otorgaba una amistad de años—. ¿Te tocas mientras te miras a ti mismo?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Park… Pansy?

La última vez que había visto a Parkinson en persona, ella había propuesto entregárselo a Voldemort para salvar su propio pellejo. Claro que en esa línea temporal, eso nunca había sucedido, pero Harry dudaba de que hubiese cambiado lo suficiente como para actuar de otra manera en una situación semejante.

El desagrado que sentía por ella era genuino.

—Asegurarme de que los elfos recogen las cosas de Draco, por supuesto.

—Ya, pues igual debo revisarme las gafas, porque no veo ningún elfo aquí.

—No creerías que iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de curiosear en la casa secreta de Harry Potter, ¿verdad? Es culpa tuya por no haberme invitado a venir antes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Parkinson ahí, pero seguramente el suficiente como para haber registrado a fondo hasta el último de sus cajones, lo que era un problema: se había dejado la carpeta de Hermione y todos los papeles desperdigados por los sofás del salón.

Si Dobby no los había recogido, estaba metido en un gran problema y Malfoy lo despellejaría vivo.

—Hay un motivo por el que no recibo visitas, Pansy —dijo, y esperó sonar lo suficientemente intimidante como para urgirla a marcharse.

—Ya sé que no te gusta compartir tu alcohol, pero me parece un poco excesivo, querido.

—Es muy difícil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos.

—Hablando de hábitos —mencionó Parkinson mientras lo escudriñaba con los ojos oscuros protegidos por unas largas pestañas postizas—, ¿follar con Astoria Greengrass va a convertirse en uno? ¿O ha sido un nuevo trofeo que añadir a tu colección?

Parkinson se movió lo justo para que su cuerpo dejase de ocultar a su vista la vitrina donde exponía, sin disimulo alguno, la ropa interior que guardaba de sus amantes, tanto femenina como masculina.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago de la repulsión que sintió.

—Una cosa es que Draco y tú acordarais no ser exclusivos, por ridículo que fuera ese acuerdo dado lo estúpidos celos que os despertáis, pero siempre lo encontré divertido, y otra muy diferente es humillarlo públicamente follándote a su prometida. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has desencadenado, imbécil descerebrado? ¡La gente del club no habla de otra cosa! El acuerdo entre los Malfoy y los Greengrass podría verse comprometido.

—¿Y no has pensado que eso es precisamente lo que Draco quiere? —inquirió.

No tenía ni idea de a qué acuerdo entre ambas familias se estaba refiriendo, pero Malfoy le había reconocido que lo había arreglado todo para que la situación se diese y así poder tener un motivo justificado por el que no volverían a ser vistos juntos en público, así que probablemente también tuviese una intención oculta para con los Greengrass de la que sacar algún beneficio. 

Parkinson, lejos de lucir sorprendida, mostró una sonrisa peligrosa.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó repentinamente eufórica—. Queridos, os felicito: esto supera el drama de la Navidad del noventa y siete.

La tentación de preguntar a qué se refería era grande, pero se contuvo.

Parkinson, con el humor mejorado, le pasó de largo y salió de la sala como si la casa fuera suya y pudiese ir a donde quisiera sin permiso.

Respirando hondo para armarse de paciencia, Harry la siguió hasta una sala compuesta por un bar repleto de botellas de alcohol y un salón espacioso, con sofás de cuero negro y siguiendo la misma decoración que el resto de la casa.

—Para no querer visitas, querido, este lugar es perfecto para celebrar una fiesta.

—¿Quién dice que no esté celebrando fiestas privadas a las que no estás invitada? 

—Harry —dijo, y soltó una risita sardónica muy molesta—, nadie celebra una fiesta sin que yo me entere, privada o no privada. Lo que me recuerda que mañana tenemos la sesión fotográfica para el número de junio de Corazón de Bruja; espero que hayas estado trabajando los abdominales.

—¿Un domingo? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez.

—Mañana tengo un almuerzo con mi padrino y mi padre al que no voy a faltar —declaró y se cruzó de brazos, porque no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Parkinson alzó una ceja escéptica.

—Lo tienes cada domingo, ¿qué es diferente esta vez para que quieras asistir?

—He tenido una intervención hoy, así que no me queda otra —improvisó y eso pareció convencer a una Parkinson que comenzaba a sospechar—. Cancela la sesión.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ariella Burns estará allí y hemos estado coqueteando; es hora de atrapar la _snitch_ —dijo con una sonrisa insinuante y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Harry no esperaba esa respuesta, así que probablemente tenía cara de tonto en ese momento. Ariella definitivamente era nombre de mujer, y no había más que una interpretación para las palabras de Parkinson; Harry no había tenido ni idea de que la orientación sexual de Parkinson fuera esa, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que hablase de ello con tanta naturalidad.

—Te recogeré a las nueve, así que más te vale tener la cabeza despejada por la mañana.

Al volver a pasar por su lado, Parkinson se inclinó ligeramente para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Pansy, tengo que ir al almuerzo —insistió. 

—Terminaremos a tiempo para que puedas ir, querido. Descuida —prometió, su voz llegándole desde el pasillo.

Una sesión fotográfica justo antes de ir a casa de su padre, justo lo que necesitaba para calmar los nervios. Harry había posado para la prensa con anterioridad; al término de la guerra había tenido que hablar en público durante el funeral conmemorativo organizado por el Ministerio en honor a las víctimas de Voldemort, y como auror, también había tenido que prestar declaración pública a pesar de no tener un cargo relevante en la cadena de mando —pero su nombre traía buena reputación al departamento y su jefe lo usaba como marioneta política cada vez que podía. Sin embargo, eso no era nada en comparación a _posar_ para un fotógrafo profesional. Y muy a su pesar, juzgando lo que había visto en la sala de trofeos, parecía ser algo que el otro Harry hacía a menudo.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba, Harry soltó un suspiro pesado y se masajeó las sienes; un nuevo dolor de cabeza estaba amenazando con empezar a martillearle.

—¿Dobby? —lo llamó.

Un chasquido advirtió la presencia del elfo doméstico.

—¿Sí, amo?

—Llámame Harry, por favor.

Dobby contrajo el rostro en una expresión de dolor y confusión mezclada con una ansiedad desesperante.

—Sí, amo. Harry. Amo Harry. Señor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo nuevamente para armarse de paciencia; iba a llevarle un tiempo acostumbrarse a este nuevo Dobby y que este nuevo Dobby se acostumbrase a él.

—¿Se han ido ya los elfos de Malfoy?

—Sí, Harry, señor. Se han llevado las pertenencias del amo Draco. ¿Quiere que reacomode las suyas para llenar los espacios?

—No. La carpeta de Hermione, Dobby. ¿Parkinson la ha visto? Me la dejé en los sofás con todo por medio.

—Dobby guardó los documentos esta mañana porque sabía que tendrían visita, amo. Amo Harry.

—Bien, menos mal, gracias —dijo con alivio—. Enséñame la casa entera, por favor. No quiero volver a llevarme sorpresas.

—Oh, claro, señor. Harry, señor.

La nave era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que todo Grimmauld Place cupiese allí, así que no le sorprendió descubrir más habitaciones temáticas. La totalidad del espacio se dividía en tres plantas, pero la intermedia tenía techos altos.

La primera planta, la que quedaba a ras del suelo, contaba con un garaje espacioso lleno de vehículos con características similares al de Sirius; eran coches y motos encantadas, con un diseño ligeramente diferente al de los automóviles _muggles_. El garaje conectaba con un escobero gigantesco que parecía ser en realidad un pequeño museo de _quidditch_ que Ron adoraría en cuanto lo viese. La cantidad de escobas que había ahí darían para abastecer a los cuatro equipos de Hogwarts, y las vitrinas vacías debían de haber estado ocupadas hasta esa tarde por las escobas de Malfoy. Harry no quiso entretenerse observando todo lo que había relacionado con el _quidditch_ en esa sala, prefería descubrirlo junto a su mejor amigo, así que pasó a la siguiente. La tercera y última sala de esa planta era un gimnasio repleto de máquinas, con su piscina para nadar y su propia zona de spa para relajarse después.

La planta intermedia, sin embargo, estaba más dividida. Por un lado se encontraba el salón, la cocina, el dormitorio y el baño que ya conocía y que estaba todo conectado por un amplio espacio abierto —Dobby le explicó que ahí era donde Malfoy y él solían hacer vida principalmente—. En la misma planta estaba la biblioteca y despacho de Malfoy —ahora vacía de libros—, la sala del bar con el amplio salón, un comedor con una mesa alargada con una veintena de sillas y una habitación que dejó a Harry con la boca abierta: había una repleta de juegos recreativos que funcionaban con magia y que, según Dobby, eran invenciones de Industrias Potter, así como tantos otros artilugios repartidos por la casa cuyo uso y funcionalidad desconocía.

En la planta superior, a diferencia de las anteriores, no todo el espacio estaba ocupado y cada sala tenía su acceso independiente, sin pasillos comunicándolas. La sala de música estaba totalmente desmantelada, pero Dobby le contó que Malfoy solía pasar horas encerrado en esa sala, desconectado del mundo mientras se sumía en su música. El laboratorio de pociones tenía una gran ventilación, a diferencia de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y los elfos de Malfoy no se habían llevado nada de allí pese a que era otra de sus salas personales. La sala de trofeos también estaba en esa planta, así como el dormitorio de Dobby y la lechucería.

La ausencia de Malfoy era perfectamente notable en una casa que ahora se encontraba a medio llenar. Harry no había querido pensar en la relación que Malfoy había tenido con el otro Harry, y con la nueva información que le había facilitado Parkinson sobre ella, Harry lo entendía incluso menos.

No podía imaginarse a sí mismo saliendo con Draco Malfoy, así como tampoco podía imaginar que Malfoy pudiese sentir esa clase de atracción por él —que no por otro hombre; eso, de algún modo, no le había impactado de la misma manera que la revelación de Parkinson—, por lo que era ridículo que se sintiese sobrecogido al notar su ausencia en el espacio que había compartido con el otro Harry.

Eso, no obstante, se debía a su problema para gestionar el sentimiento de abandono, de haber sido dejado al margen.

Regresó al despacho en busca de papel y tinta, lo único que los elfos de Malfoy habían dejado, porque hasta el lujoso y magnífico escritorio se habían llevado. Regresó a la mesa de la cocina y allí se sentó a escribir la carta para Ron:

> _Hola, Ron:_
> 
> _¿Qué tal ha ido el día? No sé cómo describirte el mío._
> 
> _He jugado contra Ginny en el partido amistoso de hoy (¡podrías haberme avisado!) y no me he sentido tan ridículo en mi vida; bueno, puede que durante el baile de Yule en cuarto curso. Mis compañeros no son muy agradables, excepto Wood, quien por cierto, es incluso más exigente de lo que recordaba. Estoy agotado._
> 
> _¿Sabes quién estaba esperándome a la salida? ¡SIRIUS! Casi me desmayo, te lo juro. Ha sido… increíble. He llorado y todo. Sigo sin poder creérmelo, Ron. Está vivo, y saludable, y me quiere, y se preocupa por mí. Incluso me ha dado consejo sobre mi vida amorosa, jajaja. No te lo vas a creer, pero Sirius cree que Malfoy y yo deberíamos estar juntos, pfff. Si él supiera…_
> 
> _Ha sido muy raro. No podía parar de mirarlo y de tocarlo. Tenía miedo de que si cerraba los ojos, todo se desvanecería y lo volvería a perder. De hecho, sigo temiendo que todo esto no sea más que un sueño largo y muy elaborado, o Malfoy jugando con mi mente. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?_
> 
> _En cualquier caso, Sirius quiere que vaya a comer mañana a casa de mi padre… Lo voy a conocer, Ron. Estoy muy nervioso. ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si me detesta? ¿Y si no tenemos una buena relación, como con Sirius? Estoy acojonado. Ojalá Hermione y tú pudierais venir conmigo._
> 
> _Cuantas más cosas descubro del otro Harry, más dudo de que pudiese gustarle a alguien. Bueno, a alguien que no sea Malfoy; al parecer eran tal para cual, ugh. Sirius ha hecho un par de comentarios sobre lo raro que estaba, pero lo ha achacado a la ruptura. A Parkinson creo que la he engañado mejor._
> 
> _Oh, sí, la misma Pansy Parkinson. Estaba en mi casa cuando Sirius me dejó aquí, asegurándose de que los elfos de Malfoy se llevaban sus cosas (vas a flipar cuando vengas a ver la casa: ¡hay una habitación dedicada al_ quidditch _y a las escobas! No te digo más)._
> 
> _¿Crees que podríamos vernos mañana? Escribir está bien, pero me gustaría hablar de todo esto cara a cara._
> 
> _Cuéntame cómo ha sido conocer a los Prewett._
> 
> _Un abrazo,_
> 
> _Harry._

La carta le había quedado más larga de lo que había previsto, pero seguro que Ron la apreciaría dadas las circunstancias. Él se sentía algo mejor tras escribirla.

—¿Dobby?

El elfo doméstico apareció con su característico chasquido.

—¿Sí, amo? Harry, señor.

—¿Hay alguna lechuza que pueda utilizar?

—Claro, amo. Tookie todavía no ha salido a cazar, así que está disponible. 

—Tookie —repitió, decepcionado.

Tenía sentido que en esa línea temporal, Hagrid no le hubiese regalado a Hedwig porque no había sido él quien le había llevado al callejón Diagón para comprar sus materiales a los once años.

Al entrar en la habitación adaptada para Tookie, comprobó que también tenía su propio y generoso espacio; la lechucería de Hogwarts parecía ridícula en comparación. El otro Harry, o Malfoy, había hecho un trabajo excepcional adecuando el lugar para que Tookie pudiese volar a sus anchas y algo le decía que la lechuza sería temperamental y engreída.

Le sorprendió descubrir que no era una lechuza, sino un gran búho de plumaje moteado y ojos rojos que le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—¿Este es Tookie?

—Sí, señor. Es muy orgulloso, así que tenga cuidado. A Dobby siempre lo picotea.

Armándose de valor para enfrentarse al imponente búho, y con Dobby escondido tras él, Harry se aproximó como lo haría a un hipogrifo: con cuidado y respeto. El búho lo examinó como si notase algo raro en él y, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, fue girando la cabeza lentamente, hasta que de manera repentina, extendió las alas y ululó.

Dobby soltó una exclamación muy aguada de pánico y se aferró a sus piernas con temor, pero Harry no se amedrantó. Alzó el brazo, que previamente se había protegido con un guantelete de cuero, y Tookie se posó sobre él; era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero Harry se esforzó por soportarlo.

El búho metió el pico entre sus cabello indómitos y por un momento temió que le fuera a abrir la cabeza de un picotazo, pero eso no pasó.

Tookie aguardó a que le atase la carta, volvió a ulular y entonces salió volando sin que hiciera falta que le dijese a dónde tenía que llevarla.

—Vaya… ha sido increíble —murmuró con la adrenalina disparada mientras veía a Tookie sobrevolar el manto nocturno.

—Dobby casi se muere, señor.

Harry soltó una carcajada al ver al elfo sosteniéndose el pecho.

La respuesta de Ron llegó después de la cena, una cena que había tenido que dejar a Dobby preparar al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto cuando se había dirigido a la gigantesca despensa para curiosear qué había allí; le gustó descubrir que, al menos en gustos alimenticios, no era tan diferente del otro Harry.

Tookie sobrevoló los sofás en los que Harry se había sentado a releer la información de la carpeta de Hermione y aterrizó sobre una de las tuberías; parecía como si el grande y poderoso búho fuese capaz de romperla si apretaba lo suficiente.

Harry dejó a un lado el informe y se levantó para acudir a él y desatar la carta, acercándose con la misma prudencia de antes y no tocándolo hasta que el búho se lo permitió. Quiso acariciar su plumaje como solía hacer con Hedwig, pero Tookie alzó el vuelo, sobresaltándolo, y se marchó.

—Nos va a llevar un tiempo ser amigos, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Regresó al sofá de cuero negro, que era terriblemente cómodo, y leyó la carta de Ron con expectación:

> _Hola, Harry:_
> 
> _¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese búho? Parecía que iba a picotearnos la cabeza hasta la muerte. He tardado veinte minutos en conseguir que me dejara desatar tu carta y otros tantos para poder atar la mía. Errol, a su lado, es una bendición._
> 
> _Me alegro de que el reencuentro con Sirius haya ido bien, colega. Me habría gustado verlo a mí también, aunque supongo que en esta línea temporal no me conoce._
> 
> _Mi día también ha sido muy raro; no debería haber conocido a todos los Prewett a la vez, apenas era capaz de recordar sus nombres. Me hablaban de cosas de las que no tenía ni idea y Fred y George sospechan que me pasa algo raro; hoy han estado muy pesados. Por suerte, con eso de que soy adivino o lo que sea, puedo inventarme cualquier chorrada para justificar mi comportamiento y se lo creen._
> 
> _Una de mis primas es súper pesada, Harry. Megan, la hija menor del tío Gideon, tiene nuestra edad. Fue a Gryffindor, así que no me imagino haber tenido que aguantarla durante siete años en Hogwarts, uff. Es de esas que no paran de hablar y lo hacen de chorradas de chicas que nadie entiende. Es tontísima, te lo juro. Las otras no están tan mal, pero Megan es insoportable._
> 
> _El trabajo de Fred y George mola mogollón, por cierto. Tu padre tiene que ser increíble para haber fundado una empresa que crea cosas tan chulas. Todavía no sé cómo funciona todo y no puedo preguntar sin que me manden a San Mungo, pero es una pasada. Estoy seguro de que la comida de mañana irá bien; si tienes una buena relación con Sirius, es imposible que no la tengas con tu padre. Si pudiera acompañarte lo haría, colega, pero aunque técnicamente volvemos a ser cuñados, lo somos por la parte Evans, no la Potter, así que desentonaría muchísimo._
> 
> _Sin embargo, he escrito a Hermione para vernos en la misma cafetería de la otra vez por la tarde. ¿Te apuntas? Así nos puedes contar qué tal ha ido el almuerzo y ponernos al día. Ven sobre las cinco, para el té, ya sabes; yo he quedado con ella antes para que me ayude con toda esta chorrada de la adivinación, ya que le gusta tanto. Se supone que el lunes tengo que ir al gabinete, pero va a ser un desastre monumental, ya verás._
> 
> _Por cierto, todavía no me creo que juegues en las Magpies. ¡Menuda pasada, tío! Quiero que me lo cuentes TODO. No te dije que ibas a jugar contra el equipo de Ginny porque ¡no lo sabía! De lo contrario, habría ido como apoyo moral, lo sabes. Qué guay que Wood estuviera allí también, aunque pobre de ti, la que te espera, jajaja._
> 
> _Después de la cafetería podemos ir a cenar a tu casa, así me la enseñas (¿en serio? ¿Una habitación para coleccionar escobas? ¡Sabes que ese es mi sueño no cumplido!). Tío, cambiemos de vidas. El lunes yo seré Harry Potter, cazador de las Magpies, y tú serás Ronald Weasley, charlatán del tres al cuarto… Es broma._
> 
> _Ten cuidado con Parkinson, colega. No creo que haya cambiado mucho y ya sabemos que te intercambiaría por un cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Mi consejo es que evites a los Slytherin tanto como puedas._
> 
> _En serio, cambia de búho; me ha estado mirando con ojos de asesino todo el tiempo mientras escribía la carta. Mi madre no para de preguntarme de quién es; he tenido que decirle que pertenece a un cliente que tiene una urgencia, así que eres oficialmente un pirado lunático deseoso de conocer su fortuna, enhorabuena._
> 
> _Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería._
> 
> _Un abrazo,_
> 
> _Ron._

Harry rió con eso último y respiró con alivio al saber que, pasara lo que pasase mañana, se reuniría con Ron y con Hermione y podría contarles todo.

*

Posar para una sesión fotográfica era algo que Harry había evitado a toda costa por un motivo muy simple: se le daba fatal. Estaba demasiado incómodo con tan poca ropa puesta y le habían regañado muchísimas veces por no estar consiguiendo las poses que pedían. La fotógrafa estaba exasperándose y Ariella Burns, la persona que había organizado la sesión y había contratado a Harry a través del contacto de Parkinson, no estaba nada satisfecha con el resultado. O comenzaba a hacer bien lo que se suponía que mejor hacía, o las miradas de sospechas de Parkinson se transformarían en preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas.

No sabía que en las sesiones fotográficas profesionales tuviesen cáterin, pero Harry no dudó en echar mano de los chupitos de lo que quisiera que fuese eso; el alcohol lo ayudaría a desinhibirse y a terminar el dichoso trabajo a tiempo para poder ir al almuerzo como había prometido a Sirius.

La noche anterior, durante su exploración de la casa, había buscado pistas sobre su vida en esa línea temporal, pero al parecer, el otro Harry era lo suficientemente desapegado como para no tener álbumes de fotos o conservar su correspondencia, dos de las cosas materiales que Harry más valoraba porque lo ataban a sus seres queridos. Eso le había llevado a pensar que había perdido para siempre las cartas de Sirius o las fotos de sus padres y de sus amigos a través de los años; pero era soportable mientras pudiese disfrutar de ellos en persona.

Quizás estaba pasándose con los chupitos, pero lo ayudaban a calmar los nervios por el almuerzo de ese día. No había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que tener a sus padres junto a él, pero nunca había sido una oportunidad real. Ahora que lo era, estaba completamente aterrado porque la idea de no ser querido por ellos lo sumía en el más profundo de los abismos y, según Hermione y Malfoy, su relación no era precisamente buena.

Logró terminar la sesión fotográfica sin hacer demasiado el ridículo —o si lo hizo, los chupitos le ayudaron a que le diese igual— y cuando fue a vestirse, tambaleándose un poco por todo el alcohol ingerido, fue acosado por miembros del staff que querían hablar con él, que les firmase autógrafos y, con un poco de suerte, coquetear lo suficiente como para conseguir algo más. Parkinson no paraba de observarle por el rabillo del ojo, así que Harry hizo lo que pensó que haría el otro Harry: firmó autógrafos —recordaba el garabato que había visto en los posters de su sala de trofeos y lo imitó—, aceptó cumplidos, posó para fotos personales a pesar de no estar completamente vestido e incluso coqueteó, o lo intentó al menos.

Para cuando por fin pudo marcharse de ese lugar, Harry se sentía un objeto usado y de repente todo lo que quería hacer era darse una ducha y hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

—Nunca has tenido problema para separar lo personal de lo profesional, así que si vas a empezar ahora, más te vale decírmelo con antelación —dijo Pansy mientras lo acompañaba hasta la chimenea.

—Te dije que lo cancelases, pero no quisiste.

Parkinson no respondió. Tomó el polvo del saquito y se metió dentro junto a él. Lo agarró del brazo y pronunció claramente la dirección en la que se encontraba la casa de los Potter.

Aparecieron en una sala amplia y sin amueblar que sin dudas era el recibidor para los viajeros de la red flu.

Harry vomitó nada más llegar, pringando el suelo, sus zapatos y la parte baja de sus pantalones.

—Clásico de Potter —murmuró Pansy mientras sacaba la varita.

Esperó que terminase de echarlo todo y luego lo limpió con un hechizo para que no quedase ni rastro del vómito. También le dio un pequeño frasquito para recomponerse que Harry bebió tras olisquearlo. 

—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte? —preguntó Pansy y casi parecía estar preocupada—. Todavía podemos irnos.

—Lárgate.

Si le molestó que la despachara, no lo demostró; Parkinson volvió a tomar los polvos y desapareció rumbo a otra dirección que Harry no reconoció.

La poción hizo su efecto de inmediato: el estómago se asentó y la embriaguez prácticamente desapareció. Harry tenía mucha sed, pero se aguantó.

La chimenea de los Potter era una de las pocas que parecían estar limpias, porque al salir de ella no tuvo que sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, un conjunto de camisa, pantalón y abrigo que Pansy había sacado de su armario esa mañana.

En el espejo del recibidor, Harry vio su reflejo y volvió a quedar impactado por lo que habían hecho con su pelo, y sus ojos, de nuevo, buscaron en vano la cicatriz que ya no estaba en su frente.

Una vez seguro de tener una apariencia más que decente, salió al pasillo en busca de alguna cara conocida, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba pisando el suelo de la casa ancestral de los Potter.

Hasta donde Harry sabía, la mansión de sus abuelos había quedado destruida durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Su ubicación era de conocimiento público, por eso sus padres habían tenido que ocultarse en la casa que tenían en el valle de Godric cuando Voldemort fue conocedor de la profecía.

En comparación a las otras dos casas ancestrales que conocía, la de los Malfoy y la de los Black, la casa de los Potter era mucho más luminosa que cualquiera de las otras dos, con amplios ventanales que explicaban el gusto del otro Harry por los espacios abiertos y la luz. Las paredes eran blancas con detalles en dorado muy sofisticados y había plantas cuidadas y cuadros de paisajes hermosos colgados de las paredes.

—Señorito Potter —lo llamó una voz trémula.

Harry tuvo que bajar la mirada para toparse con una elfina doméstica que parecía muy, muy mayor. Estaba más arrugada que una pasa y las orejas le caían sin gracia sobre los diminutos hombros. Los ojos, antaño grandes, eran ahora dos ranuras que apenas podían abrirse y le faltaban dientes. Sin embargo, la elfina vestía con un uniforme elegante que nada tenía que ver con los andrajos de Dobby.

—El señor Black dijo que vendría. Lo acompañaré junto a los demás.

—Gracias.

La elfina se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar muy lentamente.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Harry por fin llegó a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de los invitados y contuvo la respiración involuntariamente al ver una pequeña multitud de desconocidos, entre los cuales logró reconocer algunas caras: Remus estaba en una esquina, vistiendo un traje sencillo pero que no denotaba la pobreza en la que lo había conocido; cargaba consigo a un Teddy vestido con ropa _muggle_ que le estaba diciendo algo a Sirius, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le seguía la corriente. Su padrino también se había arreglado para la ocasión, aunque su traje tenía un toque más informal y moderno que a Harry le gustó mucho, incluso se había recogido el cabello en un moño sofisticado. No muy lejos de ellos encontró a Tonks, cuya cabellera rosada era muy llamativa aunque su vestimenta de señorita lo sorprendió, pero como Sirius, también contaba con toques informales que acentuaban su marcado carácter bromista. Junto a ella estaba su madre, Andrómeda, hermosa y deslumbrante, disfrutando de la charla que le ofrecía una mujer que Harry no reconoció. Al que sí reconoció fue a Pettirgrew, mucho más delgado y con mejor aspecto de lo que lo recordaba, con una dentadura perfecta y el cabello rubio limpio y bien cuidado. Estaba junto a la que tal vez fuera su esposa, mientras sus más que probable hijas correteaban a su alrededor armando un gran escándalo; Harry cerró los puños con rabia porque no era justo que, después de todo lo que había hecho en la otra línea temporal, tuviese una buena vida en esta.

—El señorito Potter —anunció la elfina, y todos los presentes se giraron.

Las expresiones de sorpresa fueron compartidas por todos los invitados y durante unos instantes, Harry se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a esa casa.

Para su alivio, Sirius no tardó en reaccionar: soltó una exclamación de júbilo y se abrió paso entre los invitados para ir a recibirlo.

—¡Ahí está! Os dije que vendría.

Sirius lo estrechó en un abrazo corto y luego se situó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ayer tuvimos una charla padrino-ahijado muy conmovedora; deberían darme un premio por ser el mejor padrino sobre la faz de la Tierra, quizás algunos se tragasen sus palabras de esa manera. 

Eso último lo pronunció dirigiéndose a su hermano; Regulus Black, vestido enteramente de negro pero con una elegancia que Snape nunca tuvo, estaba rodeado por un corrillo de mujeres cuya identidad Harry desconocía. La mirada que el menor de los Black le dirigió lo tensó; a esas alturas ya debería saber que se había largado de la casa de Snape sin decir ni pío.

Nunca imaginó que la familia Potter tuviese un código de etiqueta para las comidas de los domingos —menos mal que Pansy había elegido su ropa esa mañana— o que los invitados aguardasen en una sala creada para ese único propósito, pero el sentimiento de no estar en el lugar correcto no hacía más que crecer en su pecho.

Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarlo, otras permanecieron en su lugar. Harry fue cortés y escueto en los saludos, pues a muchos de ellos no los conocía.

Un elfo se aproximó a él con una bandeja para que eligiese una bebida. Cuando fue a hacerlo, sintió la penetrante mirada de Regulus Black todavía sobre él, así que dio las gracias al elfo y desistió de coger ninguna.

Cuando los saludos terminaron, Sirius lo llevó aparte para hablarle en confidencialidad.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, tarde, pero es igual; tu padre nos está haciendo esperar a propósito.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la boca seca y los nervios en el estómago por verlo.

—No tengo ni idea; me dijo que me ocupase de recibir a los invitados, pero contigo ya estamos todos, así que no debe de tardar mucho. Estará preparando una entrada espectacular, ya lo conoces.

Harry sonrió con nerviosismo. Quiso preguntar quién era toda esa gente, porque la mitad no aparecían en las fotos de la carpeta de Hermione y estaba muy desorientado, pero se contuvo.

Alguien llamó a Sirius, así que este acudió a donde se le requería después de apretar el hombro de Harry, dejándolo solo; por suerte, su padrino no se dio cuenta del amago que hizo por sostenerlo para que no se fuera.

No supo qué hacer o a quién acercarse dadas las circunstancias, así que se quedó ahí de pie, apartado, y con las manos sudándole de manera incómoda. No sabía si era buena idea acercarse a Remus y a Teddy teniendo en cuenta que el padre de su ahijado no se había aproximado a saludarlo a él en primer lugar, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que quizás en esta línea temporal, él no era el padrino de su hijo.

La siguiente vez que un elfo doméstico se acercó con la bandeja, Harry tomó una copa y dio un largo trago al líquido dulce y dorado que contenía.

—Hoy es un día importante para tu padre, espero que seas capaz de controlarte —lo sobresaltó una voz a su lado.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Regulus Black se había situado junto a él, sustituyendo a su hermano, pero ahí estaba, apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, luciendo un parecido fácilmente confundible con su padrino si vistieran y llevasen el mismo tipo de peinado.

El atractivo de la familia Black era incuestionable y eso lo llevó a pensar en cierta persona que también tenía sangre Black corriendo por sus venas.

—No voy a hacer nada para estropearlo —murmuró, no estando seguro de qué sería lo correcto.

—Eso espero —continuó diciendo Regulus, con una voz muy parecida a la de Sirius pero en un tono mucho más severo—. No le he contado a nadie nuestro encuentro en Grimmauld Place o tu escapada de la casa de Severus, pero no dudes en que lo haré si me das un solo motivo más para hacerlo.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Remus, acercándose con su hijo todavía en brazos.

—Perfectamente —contestó Regulus, cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho menos amenazante—, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Ehm, sí.

—Le estaba preguntando por el entrenamiento; según Sirius, Byrne no se lo ha estado poniendo fácil últimamente.

—Byrne nunca ha sabido separar lo personal de lo profesional —dijo Remus con una mueca compasiva—, pero si te esfuerzas y le demuestras compromiso para con el equipo, te dejará en paz.

—No estoy tan seguro —murmuró.

Teddy eligió ese momento para tocarle el pelo con curiosidad; la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Remus y la forma en la que lo apartó de él le dolieron, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. 

—No pasa nada, lleva un hechizo fijador —dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible—. He tenido una sesión fotográfica esta mañana.

—Creo que es hora de buscar a mamá —dijo Remus, y se llevó a Teddy con él.

Su ahijado se lo quedó mirando y cambió el color de su pelo por un verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos; el simple gesto lo reconfortó y le hizo sonreír, así que el niño le devolvió la sonrisa también.

Aprovechando el hueco, algunas chicas jóvenes que Harry no conocía se acercaron para pedirle autógrafos con demasiada efusividad. Harry volvió a sentirse incómodo y atosigado, y Regulus debió de notarlo porque las despachó con educación pero contundencia.

—Gracias —murmuró de nuevo.

Fuera lo que fuese a decirle Regulus, no pudo hacerlo, porque un sonido parecido al que hacían los cohetes sonaron y unas chipas de luz aparecieron de la nada y sobrevolaron sus cabezas, siendo señaladas por los niños presentes con admiración y sorpresa. Las chispas acabaron convirtiéndose en dos esferas luminosas que terminaron por concentrarse en el centro mientras los invitados retrocedían hacia las paredes para dejar espacio y Harry se veía cada vez más acorralado. Las esferas estallaron en decenas de pompas de jabón mientras revelaban la figura de una mujer joven y preciosa agarrada al brazo de un hombre con aspecto masculino y atlético.

James Potter estaba finalmente ahí, en la misma sala que él, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para verlo ahora que la gente se había congregado en los laterales para dejarle espacio. El traje de su padre era excesivo en todos los sentidos, con cientos de detalles rimbombantes y de un color rojo escarlata muy llamativo, pero ni con la chistera extravagante que llevaba puesta sobre la cabeza se lo veía ridículo, sino más bien poderoso; era la clase de atuendo que solo alguien con mucha dignidad y ego podría lucir sin que se riesen de él.

La joven que estaba agarrada de su brazo lucía un mono a juego con detalles en dorado y una falda transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación sobre el aspecto de sus piernas. Estaba cubierta en purpurina y maquillaje y tenía una melena dorada muy llamativa y cardada.

Harry estaba con la boca completamente abierta.

—Damas y caballeros: James Potter y Madeleine Armstrong —anunció Sirius desde el otro lado de la sala.

La gente aplaudió como si estuvieran en algún tipo de espectáculo, pero Harry no pudo debido al shock de la situación.

—¡Gracias, Hocico! —dijo su padre, señalando a su padrino con complicidad—. Querida familia, queridos amigos, muchas gracias por acudir a nuestra humilde morada. —La gente rió ante su pequeña broma—. No es muy difícil de imaginar el motivo por el que hoy hemos reunido a las personas que ambos más queremos.

Su padre miró a la chica que continuaba colgada de su brazo unos segundos antes de que ella estallara de emoción y gritase:

—¡Vamos a casarnos!

Él lo coreó y el resto de los presentes se unieron a su júbilo y pronto se acercaron a felicitarlos.

Harry se quedó petrificado: el ruido cesó, las imágenes se ralentizaron y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que su padre iba a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no era su madre, con una mujer mucho más joven que él para más inri, y que ni siquiera se había molestado en invitarlo personalmente para darle la noticia de tan importante evento.

De pronto, su mirada y la de su padre se encontraron a través del gentío, y la sonrisa de James, quien parecía no haber reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento, desapareció.

Harry no lo soportó más.

Se apareció en la sala donde estaba la chimenea para usar la red flu y salir de allí, pero otra aparición se lo impidió. Sin embargo, la persona que le bloqueaba el camino no era su padre, sino Regulus Black.

—Harry, espera. No puedes irte así.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con urgencia.

—No, espera. Habla con tu padre primero.

Regulus lo tomó de los hombros y Harry, por acto reflejo, llevó la mano a su abdomen y usó con él uno de los dos hechizos sin varita que sabía utilizar: uno era _accio_ y el otro era _depulso_ , cuyo efecto era contrario y repelía de él al objeto o a la persona contra la que lo dirigiese. Regulus fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás e impactó contra la pared con un sonido sordo que seguramente fue doloroso.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Sirius, llegando al pasillo en ese momento.

—Lo siento —dijo compungido.

Tomó un puñado de los polvos y pronunció la primera dirección que se le ocurrió para salir de allí.


	6. Parte I - Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo (y del anterior), pero entre que estuve hospitalizada y que todavía me estoy recuperando, estoy avanzando con mucha lentitud y eso conllevaba a tardar más en publicar. De todos modos, sabed que la parte I está terminada y que estoy escribiendo el capítulo 7 de la parte II (sí, publico cuando termino un capítulo de la siguiente parte). 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

Por qué, de entre todos los lugares posibles, había querido ir a la mansión Malfoy, era algo en lo que no malgastaría tiempo pensando, no cuando ya estaba allí y un sorprendido Draco Malfoy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos con horror. Y no era para menos, porque Harry había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno: las familias Malfoy y Greengrass estaban reunidas para almorzar y, posiblemente, renegociar los términos de su acuerdo de manera satisfactoria para ambas partes tras los últimos acontecimientos.

Todos estaban arreglados para la ocasión; si había pensado que la etiqueta de los Potter para sus comidas de los domingos era excesiva, claramente se debía a que no conocía la de los Malfoy. El nivel de elegancia y ostentosidad que había en esa sala era digno de reyes, pero al mirar a Lucius Malfoy a los ojos, los recuerdos de la guerra, en especial los que se habían producido entre esas mismas paredes, lo asaltaron y lo ayudaron a enderezarse y a alzar el mentón sin sentirse intimidado; él había sido testigo de cual hondo había caído ese hombre y no había manera de que pudiera volver a sentirse sobrecogido por él. 

—¿Alguien ha invitado al señor Potter a unirse a nosotros? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy, hablando muy despacio.

Nadie respondió. Draco había empalidecido y continuaba con los ojos abiertos con espanto. Los Greengrass estaban estupefactos. Narcissa Malfoy, si bien mantenía las formas mucho mejor que el resto, parecía a la espera de que se desenfundasen las varitas y lloviesen maleficios.

Ciertamente, era lo que parecía estar a punto de suceder.

—Nadie me ha invitado, señor Malfoy —dijo, haciendo acopio de todo su coraje para que no le temblase la voz por lo tenso del momento y la furia que le despertaba ese hombre—. De hecho, no sabía que estaban reunidos; por favor, acepten mis disculpas.

Hizo una ligera reverencia, recorriendo la mirada por todos los presentes; sabía que solo podría salir airoso de esa situación si actuaba con diplomacia. Afortunadamente, Ron y él habían tenido que ir de incógnito a una reunión de la clase alta inglesa por un caso, así que habían tenido que aprender todas sus formas y decoro para no desentonar; en ese momento estaba actuando tal y como lo había hecho durante aquella misión. 

—Pero ya que estamos todos aquí, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar el motivo de toda esta disputa.

Si las miradas disparasen maldiciones imperdonables, Draco habría logrado lo que Voldemort no había podido pese a todo su ahínco.

Harry lo ignoró y continuó con su discurso; el alcohol lo estaba desinhibiendo con efecto tardío.

—Draco es un preciado amigo mío, jamás lo traicionaría de manera tan vil estando en pleno uso de mis facultades.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Potter? —bramó la señora Greengrass con evidente ofensa.

Harry, metido en su papel de señor Reid —la identidad que había adoptado en aquel caso—, se llevó la mano de la varita tras la espalda y la otra al pecho, en un gesto que entre las familias de sangre pura significaba sumisión y una muestra de respeto para su interlocutor.

—Quizás la señorita Greengrass malinterpretase la atención que Draco me presta y se encelase; Draco puede ser… —hizo una pausa y lo miró, buscando las palabras adecuadas; Malfoy alzó una ceja expectante— muy desconsiderado. Me gustaría ofrecer mis disculpas a ambas partes y permitirles continuar con su reunión en privado. Señores Greengrass, señores Malfoy…

Hizo reverencias para ambas familias y regresó al interior de la chimenea, tomando los polvos nuevamente y esta vez asegurándose de que aparecía en un lugar público y no en casa de nadie.

Si no conociera a Malfoy, no se habría atrevido a conjeturar de la manera en que lo había hecho, pero tenía suficientes pistas como para resolver el rompecabezas: Malfoy y el otro Harry habían crecido juntos, habían sido amigos y, con el tiempo, habían desarrollado una relación íntima que sin dudas no habían aireado; los sangre puras evitaban los escándalos amorosos para no poner en peligro sus pactos matrimoniales y los negocios que todos ellos llevaban implícitos. Los Slytherins eran educados bajo el valor de que la familia es lo primero, así que la relación de Malfoy con el otro Harry solo había sido revelada a la gente que gozaba de su confianza, como Pansy Parkinson. Y si el acuerdo matrimonial entre los Malfoy y los Greengrass llevaba tiempo sobre la mesa, mínimo desde séptimo curso —el entretenimiento de la Navidad del noventa y siete de Parkinson—, entonces a Malfoy no le había quedado más remedio que mantener una relación abierta con el otro Harry, que si se parecía un poco a él, no habría estado de acuerdo con ello y era lo suficientemente retorcido como para recurrir a los celos para hacer cambiar de parecer a Malfoy. Sin éxito, claro estaba: Malfoy no renunciaría al poder, a la influencia, ni al dinero que su acuerdo matrimonial conllevase, y al conseguir que el otro Harry pasase la noche con su prometida, lo que había hecho había sido poner en un aprieto a los Greengrass para apretarles más y sonsacarles aquello que no querían darle.

Si se equivocaba, bueno… habría molestado a Malfoy, y eso siempre era una victoria para saborear.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil entender a su familia, pero los Potter no eran unos sangre puras comunes, y tampoco se parecían a los Weasleys, así que Harry estaba completamente perdido y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar; su huida era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Se sentó en la barra del Jack’s Bean, el bar que quedaba cerca de casa y que tenía la chimenea conectada a la red flu. Pidió un whiskey de fuego y el menú del día; después de la mañana que había tenido, se lo merecía.

Si bebió otra copa más después fue para hacer tiempo hasta la hora del té y nadie podría juzgarlo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería del Soho en la que había quedado con Ron y con Hermione, tomando un taxi _muggle_ porque no se fiaba de no vomitar en cualquiera de los posibles transportes mágicos, estaba completamente borracho.

—Colega, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron con preocupación; esa vez se había sentado junto a Hermione y no frente a ella.

—Me he marcado un Reid —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en el mismo asiento que la vez anterior, frente a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Un Reid? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué es un Reid? —cuestionó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Reid es un personaje que creamos para un caso en el que tuvimos que hacernos pasar por ricachones americanos que querían hacer negocios turbios en Londres —resumió Ron rápidamente mientras Harry asentía, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Imita el acento! ¡Imítalo! —pidió Harry, agitando los brazos.

—Colega, estás muy pedo. ¿Cómo has acabado así?

A Harry ya se le había olvidado la petición de la imitación del acento.

—Pues primero tuve esa sesión de fotos… ¡Fue horrible, Ron! ¡Odio las cámaras!

—Lo sé —dijo y se giró a Hermione de manera confidencial—; las odia.

—Eso ha dicho —contestó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Lo estaba haciendo fatal, así que tenía que desi… desihnbir… desinhibirme. Y había chupitos. Así que bebí chupitos. Muuuuchos chupitos, Ron.

—Ya lo veo.

—Y luego fui a la comida… No sé qué pasó con Park… Parkns… Parkinson. Da igual. Total, que mi padre se casa, así que fui a donde Malf… Malfffff… Malfu. Maaalfuuuuu.

El nombre le resultó muy gracioso y se echó a reír.

—Espera, frena. ¿Tu padre se casa? —pidió Ron y él parpadeó para dejar de verlo doble.

—Oh, sí. Con una tía que tiene nuestra edad. ¿Cómo te quedas?

—Oh, Harry…

—Eso lo dice mucho Hermione. ¡Oh, Hermione! Otra Hermione, ya te pareces a nuestra Hermione. Bien, bien.

—Está como una cuba… —se lamentó Ron.

—Bueno, para mí no es raro verlo así.

—En nuestra línea temporal no bebe; somos aurores, beber nos atonta y siempre tenemos que estar en alerta. No me puedo creer que haya bebido.

—Ron —lo llamó, porque estaba empezando a escucharlo lejano y le pesaban los párpados—, no me dejes solo… Este lugar es muy raro… Quiero volver a casa…

*

Al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, Harry terminó de despertarse con brusquedad y se incorporó violentamente, algo nefasto para su cabeza. Gruñó dolorido y cerró los ojos, volviendo a derribarse sobre el colchón. Respiró hondo varias veces para soportar el martilleo de sus sienes y buscó sus gafas a tientas en la mesita de noche. Luego la varita bajo la almohada, pero no estaba, así que lanzó un _accio_ con un hilito de voz y esta acudió a su mano.

Armado y con visión, se obligó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y se masajeó las sienes; la resaca que tenía era horrible. Se puso la bata y las pantuflas que Dobby debía de haber vuelto a preparar y se apoyó en la barandilla que conformaba la tubería para observar la planta inferior, donde para su sorpresa, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Dobby, o quizás él, había dejado una poción para la resaca sobre la mesita de noche que fue bebiéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras de metal.

—Según Weasley y Hermione, llevabas una buena borrachera —dijo, sin girarse todavía; estaba sentado en uno de los sillones escribiendo en un cuaderno—. Para cuando llegué a la cafetería estabas durmiendo sobre la mesa.

—¿Ron y Hermione siguen aquí? —preguntó mientras arrastraba los pies por el suelo y se aproximaba lentamente.

—No. Son las once de la noche, cada uno está en su casa.

—¿Y tú por qué no te has ido?

Malfoy dejó de escribir por fin y levantó la mirada; se había cambiado tu traje por ropa más cómoda y menos pomposa que la que llevaba para la comida con los Greengrass, pero todo en su aspecto rezumaba elegancia. El peinado era nuevo; en su línea temporal nunca lo había visto con un _undercut_ , con la parte superior formando ondas y con un flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para que cayese sobre uno de sus ojos.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Potter.

Harry se lo quedó mirando un momento sin entender hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Malfoy.

—Ah.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se dirigió a la cocina, que quedaba bajo la plataforma en la que se alzaba su dormitorio abierto, y se sirvió un vaso de agua directamente del grifo.

—¿En serio, Potter? ¿Qué eres, un animal?

—Cállate, Malfoy —suplicó con pesadumbre; las pociones para la resaca no hacían efecto tan rápido como era necesario que lo hiciesen.

Se bebió un segundo vaso y luego arrastró los pies hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer pesadamente, sin importarle si la bata se abría por su pecho y por sus piernas. Sin embargo, al cazar la mirada de Malfoy examinándolo, mirada que enseguida apartó, se cubrió, se cruzó de brazos, recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

—Hay una lechuza para ti; no nos ha dejado desatarle la carta —anunció Malfoy, volviendo a lo que quiera que estuviese escribiendo.

Harry abrió un ojo y llevó la mirada hacia las tuberías donde Tookie se había posado a su regreso de la casa de los Weasley. La que estaba posada ahí en ese momento era blanca como la nieve y tenía unos intensos ojos oscuros que lo escrutaban con impaciencia. Ululó, como si lo urgiese a tomar la carta para poder marcharse de una vez.

—¿Hedwig?

Volvió a levantarse con aflicción; estaba seguro de que Malfoy había esperado a que estuviese sentado para decirle lo de la lechuza, así que al pasar por su lado, le dio un manotazo al cuaderno.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —rugió molesto.

Harry no contestó, embelesado con la hermosura de la lechuza, que tampoco era Hedwig pero sí pertenecía a su misma raza. La acarició con cuidado y la lechuza le picoteó los dedos sin llegar a hacerle daño antes de permitirle tomar la carta que portaba.

Al ver el remitente, respiró sonoramente.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Malfoy.

—De mi padre —se encontró respondiendo, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Acarició un poco más a la lechuza, conmovido porque los dos hubiesen tenido una lechuza nívea en diferentes momentos. Entonces recordó lo sucedido en el almuerzo y no se encontró con fuerzas para abrir la carta y leer su contenido.

Llevó a la lechuza blanca a la sala donde Tookie debería estar, pero no estaba; probablemente hubiese salido a cazar. La alimentó y le dio de beber antes de verla partir, notando que el arco de la ventana estaba encantado para no dejar pasar el frío del exterior aunque permaneciese abierto.

Regresó al salón donde Malfoy continuaba escribiendo y volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá, justo frente a la chimenea encendida.

—¿No vas a abrirla? —acabó preguntando Malfoy después de que pasase los últimos minutos con la mirada perdida en el sobre.

—Estoy aterrorizado —reconoció con un murmullo apenas audible.

—En lo que a padres nefastos se refiere, te gano por goleada —comentó de manera casual—; piensa que mientras esté vivo, podrás recriminarle todo lo que quieras. Una vez muertos, no hay nada que hacer.

Extrañamente, sus palabras lo reconfortaron.

—Nunca imaginé que podría estar sentado contigo en mi salón tan tranquilamente —volvió a musitar.

—Que empieces a reconocer este lugar como tu casa es buena señal de adaptación —fue su respuesta, todavía sin despegar la mirada de lo que escribía.

Harry respiró hondo y se armó de valor para desdoblar la carta y poder leer su contenido:

> _Querido hijo:_
> 
> _Lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera. Quería decírtelo primero, aparte, pero no has respondido ninguna de mis cartas y supongo que tampoco leerás esta._
> 
> _En caso de que lo hagas, me gustaría que hablásemos. Solos tú y yo. Dónde quieras y cuándo quieras._
> 
> _Espero tu respuesta._
> 
> _Te quiero,_
> 
> _James._

Volvió a respirar profundamente y a echarse sobre el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados, la carta en una mano y completamente abatido.

—No me puedo creer que seas la única persona que puede contarme cómo es mi relación con mi padre —dijo, y le dirigió una mirada iracunda—. No es justo.

—¿Justo? —inquirió Malfoy, alzando las cejas de manera interrogante.

—Tú no tuviste que descubrirlo todo porque volviste a vivirlo desde el principio.

—Créeme, Potter: no quieres volver a estudiar siete años de escuela, rodeado de gente que no tiene madurez suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación interesante.

—¿Por eso te hiciste amigo de Hermione? —cuestionó, aunque intuía que no solo había sido por eso.

—En realidad, me seguía a todas partes haciéndome preguntas muy inteligentes sobre lo que leía en sus libros o escuchaba de los demás —respondió, con una minúscula sonrisa afectuosa—; nos volvimos amigos de manera natural.

—¿Y a tu padre le parece bien que te juntes con una nacida de _muggles_? —lo retó.

La sonrisa desapareció y su ceño se frunció.

—Mi padre no tiene potestad sobre mi vida privada siempre y cuando cumpla con mis deberes como Malfoy —contestó, mordiendo el anzuelo—. He tenido una segunda adolescencia muy diferente de la primera después de saber qué podía esperar de él.

No se le pasó desapercibido el tono rencoroso con el que pronunció esas palabras, pero no eran aguas en las que quisiera sumergirse.

Devolvió la vista al techo y se entretuvo observando los focos que pendían de los cables.

—Háblame sobre mi padre.

—No —se negó y cerró por fin el cuaderno; luego tiró del marcapáginas en forma de cordel que tenía y se lo guardó en un bolsillo del abrigo que descansaba en el otro sillón, justo donde lo había depositado la vez anterior—. No estoy aquí para satisfacer tu curiosidad; si quieres saber cómo es tu padre, moléstate en conocerlo.

Harry gruñó con fastidio, pero no insistió.

—Tengo dos preguntas para ti —dijo Malfoy, todavía cruzado de piernas y ahora con los dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen; la postura relajada era un señuelo para que bajara sus defensas, pero Harry no picó—. Primero: ¿qué cojones te crees que hacías este mediodía presentándote así en la casa de mis padres y soltando ese discurso? Y segundo: ¿qué coño le has dicho a Pansy para que piense que seguimos juntos?

—Ehm…

Para lo primero tenía explicación, pero para lo segundo ciertamente no. No creía haber dicho nada que comprometiese toda la escena que Malfoy había montado para su ruptura, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para poder determinar qué conjeturas podría sacar de sus palabras y la resaca, si bien estaba aminorando, continuaba ralentizándole el cerebro como para pensar en ello con claridad.

—Tuve que improvisar lo primero que se me ocurrió —confesó sin avergonzarse—. ¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?

—¿Qué pasó? —Malfoy bufó molesto—. Astoria lo negó todo y causó una conmoción, evidentemente. 

—¿Has podido sonsacarles a los Greengrass lo que querías entonces o no?

Malfoy se lo quedó mirando con escrutinio, como si esperase a descubrir algo en su rostro que lo ayudase a tomar una decisión sobre qué responder; Harry se limitó a sostenerle la mirada porque desde niño, apartarla primero lo había considerado una derrota frente a él y lo detestaba. Era ridículo e infantil, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

—Parece que los aurores han entrenado tu perspicacia —comentó finalmente.

—He pasado los últimos años pensando como vosotros para poder anticiparme y capturaros.

No se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso hasta que lo pronunció en voz alta y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de Malfoy.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que si hubieras crecido como deberías haberlo hecho, te habrías convertido en uno de _nosotros_.

Las palabras de Malfoy estaban escogidas con calculada ponzoña para hacer daño y lo había conseguido, una vez más; sus insultos eran mucho más refinados y llenos de astucia en comparación a cómo lo habían sido en Hogwarts, pero la ira que despertaba en él continuaba siendo la misma.

Harry cerró los puños para contenerse y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio.

—Tú me convertiste en uno de vosotros.

—¿Eso crees? —Malfoy sonrió con menosprecio—. El gran Harry Potter, el Elegido, convertido en un auténtico Slytherin sangre pura; oh, sí, me encantaría atribuirme el mérito, pero desafortunadamente, yo no tuve nada que ver. Tú ya eras un niño malcriado y caprichoso cuando te conocí por segunda vez.

—No me lo creo. Es más, estoy seguro de que jugaste conmigo para moldearme a tu gusto y hacer con mi vida lo que te viniese en gana. Seguro que estás disfrutando al ver mi mundo patas arribas.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Aunque Malfoy hubiese retrocedido a primer curso, había conservado su mentalidad —el giratiempos de Voldemort que había duplicado tenía esa particularidad, al parecer—; había sido un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño de once años. Había podido influenciarle para ponerlo en contra de su familia y convertirlo en alguien que detestaría, con la simple finalidad de atormentarlo años más tarde, cuando él llegase.

Probablemente su relación no había sido más que otra forma de engatusarlo para que hiciera lo que quisiese, después de todo, era típico de Malfoy usar a la gente para conseguir sus propósitos, como a los Greengrass.

Si por un momento había pensado que podrían haber habido sentimientos de por medio, no había sido más que su necesidad afectiva nublándole el juicio.

—Retiro lo de la perspicacia —dijo Malfoy, quien intentaba mantener la calma sin éxito; Harry estaba logrando hacerlo enfadar y eso lo reconfortaba, por retorcido que fuese—. Piensa lo que quieras, Potter, pero solo había una cosa que tenías que hacer: nada. Ni siquiera eso eres capaz de hacerlo bien, debería haberlo previsto.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —preguntó sin entender y demasiado cansado como para querer molestarse en hacerlo.

—¡De Pansy, Potter! —exclamó, perdiendo los nervios por fin e incorporándose hacia delante para quedar sentado en el borde del sillón—. ¡Piensa que seguimos juntos! Y si Pansy piensa eso, entonces Blaise, Theo y todos los demás también pensarán igual. Si no actuamos tal cual creen que son las cosas, comenzarán a sospechar y, por consecuencia, a indagar. No quiero tener que lanzar ningún _obliviate_ a mis amigos, así que te agradecería colaboración.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —exclamó exasperándose.

—¡Nada, Potter! ¡No tienes que hacer nada! —respondió de la misma manera—. Creía que lo había dejado claro desde el principio: no hagas nada. Yo me ocuparé de esto, porque evidentemente lo volverás a fastidiar todo si intervienes. Mantente alejado de Pansy.

Harry se incorporó, la poción haciendo efecto por fin; no podía permanecer con la espalda pegada al respaldo del sofá, no cuando estaban discutiendo de esa manera.

—Vino aquí con tus elfos, en primer lugar, así que es culpa tuya que nos hayamos cruzado —declaró, señalándolo con el dedo.

—¡Fuiste con ella a una sesión fotográfica esta jodida mañana! —acusó, agudizándosele la voz por la indignación.

—¿Y qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? ¿Dejarla tirada?

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que haces! ¿Qué parte de Harry Potter hace lo que le da la gana, cuando le da la gana, no entendiste el otro día?

—Bueno, perdóname por pensar que dejarla tirada sería peor que hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo, cortando el contacto visual con él. Estaba muy frustrado y enfadado porque Malfoy no entendía lo complicado que estaba siendo todo eso de asimilar y lo acusaba de estropear su plan perfecto para que pudiesen continuar con sus respectivas vidas, solo que no era tan perfecto como él pensaba. Que rompiera con él no implicaba que sus amigos le retirasen la palabra; por supuesto que Pansy y los demás sospecharían o, por lo menos, continuarían tratando con él para sus respectivos intereses. Malfoy debería estar ayudándolo a comprender cómo eran sus relaciones con los demás si de verdad quería cuidarse las espaldas, en lugar de estar recriminándole errores que solo él veía.

—Esto se ha terminado, Potter, así que actúa como tal.

—Te das cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de qué se ha terminado, ¿verdad? —atacó, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Malfoy contrajo el rostro en una mueca que claramente expresaba todo su fastidio, su odio y su ira. Sin embargo, cuando habló, lo hizo con una fría calma:

—No puedes pretender ser él, así que lo mejor para los dos es seguir caminos separados.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Parkinson? —cuestionó por el simple hecho de alargar la discusión; aparentemente, no sabía ponerle fin sin que Ron o Hermione interviniesen—. Todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees. Si tú y yo tuvimos una relación íntima, Malfoy, y sigo convencido de que lo buscaste a propósito para joderme —acusó, y Malfoy soltó un bufido de incredulidad iracunda—, por mucho que se acabe no implica que el resto de mis relaciones con los Slytherin se terminen consecuentemente. ¿O acaso no has considerado eso en tu enrevesado plan de tortura?

—Claro que lo hice, gilipollas. Y era bastante sencillo porque si la gente te aguantaba era únicamente por consideración a mí. En el momento en el que le pusiera fin a la relación, ya no tendrían motivos para seguir guardando las apariencias contigo. Nadie se interesaría por ti. Podrías hacer tu vida como quisieras y yo la mía en paz.

—Pues parece ser que no conoces a Parkinson lo suficientemente bien como para predecir su reacción —dijo con regodeo morboso.

Malfoy inspiró profundamente e hizo algo que Harry no esperaba: se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo, abatido, y todo su enfado desapareció mientras exhalaba.

Consecuentemente, Harry se calmó también e incluso se sintió mal por haberse expresado de esa manera, pero no retiró ni una palabra y tampoco pidió disculpas.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Pansy exactamente? No, espera, muéstramelo. No me fio de que no omitas información.

Malfoy se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. Harry, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar hechizado para pesar una tonelada, reunió fuerzas para levantarse y seguirlo por los pasillos de la nave industrial reformada para habitar en ella. Se detuvieron frente a un trozo de pared que hacía esquina con un ventanal y que tenía una maceta con grandes hojas verdes decorando el rincón. Con la varita, Malfoy trazó un patrón mágico y pronunció un hechizo de apertura diferente del clásico _alohomora_. La pared cedió y se abrió una puerta que no había estado allí segundos atrás; Harry tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por contener la exclamación de admiración.

—¿Qué es esta sala y por qué está oculta?

Antes de que Malfoy pudiese responder, Harry ya obtuvo su respuesta: en el centro de la sala había un pensadero y las vitrinas de las paredes estaban repletas de recuerdos enfrascados con pequeñas etiquetas.

Harry contuvo la respiración y no se atrevió a poner un pie en su interior.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —cuestionó con impaciencia—. Ven, muéstramelo.

Tenía miedo de formular la pregunta que le estaba rondando la mente, porque sus sospechas no podían ser verdad, simplemente.

—Potter, es para hoy.

—No voy a compartir contigo ningún recuerdo —espetó, a la defensiva, todavía sin atreverse a entrar.

Malfoy, que se había detenido junto al pensadero, se lo quedó mirando con odio visceral.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer, Potter, después de haberme destrozado la vida de una manera en la que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, es cooperar. Estoy intentando salvaguardar lo que me queda e impedir que descubran nuestro secreto. Nadie puede saber que venimos de otra línea temporal, la gente no reaccionará como Hermione. Así que necesito que lo entiendas y que cooperes porque esto es enteramente culpa tuya.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Justo? —repitió con un bufido y una sonrisa cargada de ironía—. Sigues diciendo eso. ¿Pero sabes lo que no es justo? Trabajar cuatro años sin descanso para perfeccionar el giratiempos y el hechizo de estasis y que lo echaras a perder en el último momento. Construir una vida durante una década y que se vaya todo a la mierda de la noche a la mañana. ¡Eso no es justo! —gritó, temblando de la rabia y de la impotencia.

Una conocida punzada de culpabilidad perforó el pecho de Harry, cuya voz no era capaz de encontrar. Eso había sido una casualidad, una coincidencia, no podía culparlo de haber acabado atrapado en esa línea temporal a la que no pertenecía, así que no, no era justo que lo incriminase de haber suplantado al otro Harry.

Él no era ningún asesino.

Para cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar, había escondido sus emociones bajo una máscara impertérrita y una voz impersonal:

—Ahora que estás aquí no hay vuelta atrás: no puedo hacer que desaparezcas. Esto es lo que hay. Tú no eres él. Nunca podrás ser él ni tener su vida porque no tuvisteis las mismas experiencias, pero aquí tienes almacenados recuerdos suficientes como para entender quién habrías sido.

—No necesitaríamos estos recuerdos si me hubieras llevado contigo, ¿sabes? —reprochó sin pensar—. Los tres podríamos haber vuelto a Hogwarts y empezado de nuevo. Pero decidiste excluirnos, así que no me culpes de haber destrozado tu vida cuando fue tu elección la que lo hizo.

Harry fue testigo del momento en el que Malfoy se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón en lo que decía, porque volvió a mirarlo como ese mediodía en casa de sus padres, solo que con la desesperación amenazando con desbordarse y era una expresión que Harry ya había visto antes, años atrás, cuando lo confrontó de la misma manera bajo otras circunstancias.

Por mucho que intentase hacerlo, no podía esconderse de él.

—No quiero volver a verte —dijo con voz trémula—. Jamás.

Harry no comprendió por qué se le formó ese nudo en la garganta, pero su orgullo le permitió deshacerlo a tiempo para responderle:

—No tendrás que hacerlo, descuida.


	7. Parte I - Capítulo 7

En la fase final de su relación con Ginny, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo suficiente para verse con asiduidad. Él había estado muy ocupado entre capturar a los fieles de Voldemort que quedaban sueltos, asistir a galas benéficas para recaudar fondos con los que ayudar a las personas más afectadas por la guerra y atender ceremonias oficiales organizadas por el Ministerio donde ejercía como imagen pública para recuperar la confianza perdida de los ciudadanos. Ella se había dedicado al cuidado de su familia, ayudando a George con la tienda especialmente, y tras ser fichada por las Holyhead Harpies, Ginny se había concentrado en hacer de su sueño una carrera profesional. La mayoría de las veces que lograban quedarse a solas, Ginny estaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida enseguida, muchas veces sin siquiera mantener un mínimo de conversación; no era hasta ahora que Harry comprendía la autenticidad de su agotamiento.

La práctica de _quidditch_ estaba siendo más dura que el partido del sábado. Probablemente la resaca y la noche de insomnio tras la discusión con Malfoy estuviesen dificultando su rendimiento, pero aun así le temblaba el cuerpo del esfuerzo que estaba realizando y del cansancio consecuente; al día siguiente no podría moverse debido a las agujetas, pero tendría que volver a entrenar.

El cansancio mental no era menos importante. Había numerosas jugadas y cada una de ellas tenía una seña con la que ser identificada. La entrenadora Byrne no toleraba equivocaciones y sus compañeros buscaban cualquier error para mofarse y humillarlo. Todos tenían una condición física admirable, volaban con maestría y tenían experiencia suficiente como para dejar a Harry como el mero aficionado que era. Su instinto y reflejos no podían competir con su profesionalidad en el juego.

Byrne había comenzado la sesión con una bronca monumental y pública, muy pública. Harry había intentado defenderse y eso solo lo había empeorado. Se había sentido como un adolescente al que nadie tomaba en cuenta a pesar de llevar razón. También lo había amenazado delante del resto del equipo con quitarle la titularidad si continuaba desobedeciéndola y para cuando había explicado cuáles serían las jugadas que practicarían esa semana, Harry había visto la que había empleado contra Ginny incorporada y había comprendido que Byrne lo trataba con tanto desprecio porque tenía un asunto personal contra él. Cuál, concretamente, no le interesaba saberlo.

De mal humor, al borde de su paciencia y fatigado, Harry se había sentado en el banquillo porque no confiaba en que no le fallasen las piernas. Estaba empapado en sudor, tenía la vista borrosa y una incómoda y molesta sensación de abstinencia que no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

—Wood, ¿tienes un momento?

Oliver Wood se había acercado al banquillo en busca de su toalla y de su botella. Asintió mientras le quitaba el tapón y bebía un largo trago.

—Estoy confundiendo las jugadas y las señales —reconoció avergonzado—. No quiero seguir entorpeciendo al equipo por mis errores, así que me preguntaba si me podrías echar una mano para aclararme.

—Retírate, Potter —sugirió Devlin, uno de los golpeadores de reserva; era un armario andante con unos brazos descomunales que golpeaban _bludgers_ con intención de matar.

—No le digas eso que es mi diana favorita —dijo Ross, quien también era golpeador suplente; sus músculos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de Devlin, pero tenía mejor puntería que él.

Harry había observado que Wood mantenía con ellos la misma relación que había tenido con los gemelos Weasley: escuchaba sus sugerencias y opiniones, pero frenaba sus impulsos temerarios.

—Si tuviera una Saeta de Fuego, tus _bludgers_ no serían capaces de seguirme —contestó, harto de las burlas por ese día.

—Eso, culpa a la escoba de tu ineptitud —se burló Ross y tanto él como Devlin volvieron al campo de juego riendo sin disimulo. 

Harry quiso contestar con un insulto, pero Wood se lo impidió:

—¿Crees que jugarías mejor con una Saeta de Fuego?

—Definitivamente —confirmó.

—Byrne no te dejará cambiar de escoba así como así.

—Eso pensaba.

La Cometa X10 era una escoba hecha especialmente para la posición de cazador. No era tan versátil ni rápida como la Saeta de Fuego a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero era mucho más estable, lo que le permitía soltarse de ella y dirigirla con la postura del cuerpo mientras usaba las manos para atrapar o llevar consigo la _quaffle_. El problema de estar acostumbrado a la Saeta de Fuego era que la Cometa X10 se le antojaba lenta y no respondía a los giros de la misma manera que la otra. Sus adversarios, jugadores profesionales de verdad, aprovechaban sus problemas de vuelo para interceptarlo o derribarlo con _bludgers_ ; Harry se había caído de la escoba más veces en las últimas tres horas que en todos sus años de estudiante juntos.

—Da igual —dijo y soltó un suspiro—. ¿Me ayudarás a aclararme con las jugadas? Se me quedan mejor cuando me las explicas tú.

—¿Sí? —preguntó extrañado—. Juraría que nunca te he explicado ninguna.

—Puede que te preste más atención de la que crees —improvisó y sonrió; Wood alzó las cejas con sorpresa—. Tienes más paciencia que Byrne y no te molesta repetirlo si no lo capto a la primera. En realidad, creo que deberías ser el capitán del equipo, no Monaghan.

—No hace falta que me hagas la pelota, Potter —respondió Wood con una sonrisa y le dio con el puño en el brazo; Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de frotarse la zona dolorida para no parecer un debilucho—. Te ayudaré. Ven mañana una hora antes del entrenamiento y repasaremos.

—Vale, genial. Gracias.

Wood se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza por la educación con la que le hablaba, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ser desagradable sin motivo alguno, mucho menos con alguien que no se lo merecía. Su antiguo capitán siempre había tenido su respeto y en unas pocas horas le había demostrado que continuaba siendo merecedor de ello. Puede que nunca hubiesen sido amigos cercanos, pero Harry sabía que podía contar con él como punto de apoyo en el trabajo y necesitaba tantos como pudiese reunir.

Linda Pelowski podría ser otro.

La polaca era más alta que Harry, tenía la piel clara, el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y caídos. Jugaba como cazadora, aunque era suplente, y era también una de las pocas personas afables del equipo: ni le había insultado, ni le había ignorado, ni le había mirado por encima del hombro, no todavía al menos. Pelowski estaba en ese momento hablando con Edith Hughes y Saara al-Kamel, quienes jugaban como buscadora y guardiana respectivamente, aunque ninguna era titular. Al sentir su mirada, Pelowski se disculpó con las chicas y se aproximó a él con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Byrne te está machacando como castigo por lo del partido del sábado, ¿eh? —comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el banquillo.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró con fastidio.

—Estás para el arrastre, Potter —se burló Sven Schmitz, uno de los buscadores de reserva; dejó la toalla con la que se había secado el sudor sobre el banquillo y acudió a la llamada de la entrenadora.

—No sé cómo están todos tan frescos.

—¿No sabes? ¿En serio? —ironizó Pelowski mientras buscaba algo dentro de su neceser deportivo.

Harry la miró confuso hasta que Pelowski le enseñó el colirio que tenía dentro de su neceser. Le preguntó sin necesidad de usar palabras si era DLM combinado con Xromia —el resultado era un estimulante muy potente y agresivo que se había puesto de moda entre la juventud británica— y su compañera tan solo tuvo que alzar las cejas para confirmárselo.

—Tienes los ojos secos, Harry. Deberías usar una gota.

Reticente a usarlo, Harry observó incómodo a Pelowski echarse la cantidad mencionada en cada ojo. Los cerró con fuerza y respiró hondo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía las pupilas dilatadas pero parecía haber renovado su energía. 

—¡Se acabó el descanso! —anunció Byrne en ese momento—. Cinco vueltas al campo, venga. Sin escoba.

En el estado en el que se encontraba, Harry no sería capaz ni de caminar hasta la entrenadora, mucho menos correr cinco vueltas alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Sus compañeros ya estaban encaminándose, algunos más cansados que otros, pero ninguno como él.

Miró el colirio que Pelowski todavía le tendía y lo agarró sin pensarlo por más tiempo: se quitó las gafas, se echó una gota en cada ojo y aguardó.

La explosión de energía llegó al momento y le hizo dar un salto en el sitio.

—¡Guau!

—¿Verdad? —sonrió Pelowski mientras guardaba el colirio en el neceser—. Venga, vamos.

Las siguientes horas no fueron tan humillantes como las primeras: soportó los ejercicios físicos, aguantó las exigencias de la entrenadora y las burlas de los compañeros y voló mejor de lo que lo había hecho en años. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados, veía todas las pelotas en el campo al mismo tiempo y tenía localizadas las posiciones del resto del equipo. En algún momento llegó incluso a sentir que se fundía con la escoba y volaba por sí mismo.

Para cuando regresó al Pica Pica tras finalizar el entrenamiento, Harry se sentía pletórico. Se había desinhibido lo suficiente como para bromear con Hayden Pearson, Gijsje van Harten y Pepe Rodríguez, sus compañeros cazadores con los que había estado entrenando, e incluso se había excedido un poco con Custal, pero el extraño hombre con cabeza de urraca que custodiaba la entrada y salida que conectaba el estadio con el club privado no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

No pudo evitar llevar la mirada hacia la barra, pero no fue a Sirius a quien encontró esperándole ese día, sino a una mujer de belleza despampanante, con las curvas de su cuerpo marcadas por un vestido ceñido de tubo, unas piernas esbeltas e interminables gracias a sus tacones negros, una melena rubia que caía en cascada por sus hombros y enmarcaba un escote que parecía ejercer gravedad porque no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Astoria Greengrass se terminó su cóctel sin prisa alguna. Dedicó una última sonrisa al camarero que le había servido y se aproximó hasta ellos contoneando las caderas de manera hipnótica. Su perfume invadió su espacio personal y los embriagó por completo.

—¿Quién es esa diosa? Acabo de convertirme a su religión —dijo Pepe Rodríguez sin disimulo alguno.

—Me temo que no está aquí por ti —contestó Hayden Pearson mientras dirigía una mirada de cautela a Harry; Hayden era el hermano mayor de Harvey Pearson, uno de los amigos íntimos del otro Harry y de Malfoy, así que debía de conocer la historia que había tras ellos perfectamente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Le apetecería tomar algo con tres jugadores de las Magpies? —la invitó Gijsje van Harten ignorando deliberadamente lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero hoy solo tengo interés en un jugador en particular —respondió Greengrass y al posar sus ojos sobre Harry, este tragó saliva involuntariamente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Es la prometida de Draco —espetó Hayden Pearson con voz seria.

—Estoy segura de que no es asunto del cuñado de Donna con quien te veas o te dejes de ver, Harry —replicó ella.

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa, así que Greengrass le sonrió de vuelta con complicidad.

—Os veo mañana, chicos.

Greengrass no esperó a que se despidiesen de ellos para agarrarse de su antebrazo y hacerlos aparecerse en un callejón vacío de lo que probablemente fuese la ciudad de Forfar.

Tan pronto llegaron, Greengrass sacó su varita del escote y la usó para hechizarlo. La magia lo estampó contra la pared más cercana y lo inmovilizó antes de que pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Teníamos un trato, Potter —dijo contra su oído, empleando una voz extremadamente fría y un tono muy peligroso—. No sé qué os traéis entre manos Malfoy y tú pero te aseguro que esa boda no va a celebrarse. —Greengrass aplicó más fuerza en su hechizo y Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor—. Voy a hacer que lamentes el haberme traicionado; te garantizo que hasta el último de vuestros secretos va a ver la luz muy pronto.

La amenaza no era en vano; a Harry lo habían amenazado las veces suficientes como para discernir un farol de una amenaza real. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Intentó romper el hechizo que lo apresaba, pero resultó imposible. Intentó usar su propia magia sin recurrir a la varita, pero la presión contra la pared apenas le permitía respirar.

Por fortuna, Greengrass no tardó en apartarse y liberarlo. Harry se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, pero no sacó la varita porque la tenía guardada en la bolsa deportiva en lugar de llevarla encima como solía hacer, un descuido que podía pagar muy caro.

—Y para que te acuerdes de mí… _Erectio temporalis_.

Una luz anaranjada salió disparada de la varita y chocó contra sus genitales. Harry sintió un pinchazo molesto. Se dobló hacia delante y se cubrió con las manos, completamente horrorizado, pero para cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, Greengrass ya no estaba allí.

Esto era culpa de Malfoy.

El enfado por la discusión del día anterior afloró nuevamente y deseó tenerlo delante para, como mínimo, gritarle, pero quizás no volviese a tener la oportunidad. Malfoy había sido bastante tajante al decirle que no quería volver a verlo y lo cierto era que no tenían por qué volver a coincidir ahora que no estaban obligados a asistir a la misma escuela. Esa idea le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior porque le gustase o no, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, y no sabía qué le irritaba más: si Malfoy poniendo su vida patas arriba o que se desentendiese de ello sin asumir ningún tipo de responsabilidad.

Llegó a Gilded Way muy molesto con toda la situación y con el estómago revuelto por las apariciones, pero no fue directo al baño para vomitar, sino para examinar la zona afectada por la maldición. Sintió alivio al descubrir que aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Al mirarse en el espejo volvió a buscar sus cicatrices, pero no encontró ninguna. Su frente, más allá de estar perlada por el sudor, carecía de marcas. Su pelo estaba lo suficientemente largo como para poder atarlo. Sus dientes eran blancos y estaban completamente alineados. Su musculatura estaba entrenada y se marcaba sin necesidad de hacer fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba depilado en zonas donde nunca sintió que sobrase vello. No había ni rastro de la barba descuidada, ni de las ojeras permanentes, y ya ni siquiera llevaba los dedos manchados de tinta o el uniforme de auror sin planchar. Había dejado de ser Harry Potter y, aun así, era Harry Potter quien le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, una mirada llena de rabia, frustración y desesperación que conocía muy bien.

Se lavó la cara intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Se cepilló los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía. Se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse la ropa deportiva por unos vaqueros y una camiseta, pero tras rebuscar en el armario, se rindió. Esa ropa no era suya. Los gustos del otro Harry no eran los suyos. No podía usarla. No se sentía bien usándola.

No entendía cómo podía tener una vida tan diferente. No entendía cómo podía ser tan diferente. No entendía por qué sus padres no estaban juntos. No entendía cómo Malfoy y él habían acabado liados. No entendía nada porque nada tenía sentido.

La fatiga persistía. Quizás se le estuviese pasando el efecto de la droga y, consecuentemente, estuviera sufriendo el bajón de después. Fuera como fuese, Harry tenía hambre, sueño y un humor de perros.

Finalmente desistió de encontrar ropa con la que cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Malfoy en busca de papel y tinta con la que poder escribir una breve nota a Ron. Pospuso su cita de esa tarde para el día siguiente porque no quería preocuparlo ni decepcionarlo por haber sucumbido al consumo de drogas sabiendo lo muy en contra de ello que estaba.

También volvió a leer la carta que su padre le había escrito el día anterior y que todavía no había respondido porque no sabía qué decirle.

Nunca había mantenido una conversación con él de más de un minuto, y suponía que su espíritu hablándole desde el más allá no contaba como una auténtica conversación.

—Eres un cobarde, Harry Potter —se dijo, molesto consigo mismo.

Tomó el bolígrafo y el papel para comenzar a escribir un borrador, como tantas veces le había sugerido Hermione que hiciera con sus deberes para no entregarlos con tachones de tinta. Escribió cinco comienzos diferentes y desistió. Frustrado, cogió una nueva hoja y se dirigió a su verdadero referente paterno, con quien nunca había tenido problemas para hablar:

> _Querido Sirius:_
> 
> _Siento haberme marchado de esa manera ayer y siento también haber atacado a Regulus; espero que se encuentre bien._
> 
> _No esperaba que sucediera lo que sucedió y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Me gustaría verte y hablar de ello. ¿Podríamos quedar para cenar algún día?_
> 
> _Un abrazo,_
> 
> _Harry._

Tuvo muchas dudas antes de enviar esa carta porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se dirigía el otro Harry a Sirius, pero quería hacerle saber que estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento, así que no cambió ni una sola palabra. Subió hasta la habitación de Tookie y tuvo que despertar al majestuoso búho para entregarle ambas cartas y que las enviase, recibiendo un picoteo en los dedos como castigo por molestarlo a deshoras.

Regresó a la cocina, bebió agua en abundancia y devoró la empanadilla que Dobby había dejado preparada antes de subir de vuelta al dormitorio y dejarse caer sobre la cama, vestido todavía con el chándal deportivo y el logotipo de su equipo bordado.

La voz de Sirius lo despertó un tiempo indefinido más tarde. Harry se incorporó rápidamente y lo buscó por la habitación, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Estás ahí, Harry?

—¿Sirius?

Se puso las gafas y prendió la luz de la lámpara presionando el interruptor que tenía escrita la palabra _lumos_. Salió de la cama para asomarse en la sala de abajo pero continuaba sin verlo.

—¿Harry?

—Dobby —lo llamó, y el elfo doméstico apareció con un chasquido—. Oigo la voz de Sirius, pero no lo encuentro. ¿Dónde está?

—No sé a quién se refiere, amo, pero quizás lo estén llamando por el espejo parlante, señor. Harry, señor.

No quiso pensar en por qué Dobby no conocía a Sirius, porque eso implicaba muchas cosas que no podía asimilar en ese momento, así que preguntó por el espejo al que se refería y el elfo lo sacó del primer cajón de la cómoda.

Se trataba de un espejo de bolsillo muy parecido al que Malfoy había sacado en el parque cuando había querido mostrarle que ya no tenía la cicatriz. Harry lo abrió y el reflejo le devolvió el rostro de Sirius, no el suyo.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó con alegría.

—Acabo de conseguir que tu búho me entregue la carta; menudo carácter tiene —dijo y se señaló la marca que tenía en la frente y que sin dudas se debía a un picotazo de Tookie—. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Su sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Harry; había tenido pesadillas en las que Sirius le recriminaba eso mismo y lo acusaba de haber acabado muriendo por su culpa.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó su padrino con preocupación por la cara que debía de estar poniendo.

Obligándose a recomponerse, Harry regresó a la cama y se sentó en su borde; Dobby se marchó escaleras abajo.

—Sí. Es solo… ¿Está bien Regulus?

Sirius parecía estar sentado en la cocina a juzgar por los muebles que había tras él y en ese momento llevaba el pelo suelto. A Harry continuaba pareciéndole increíble poder volver a hablar con él, pero también su aspecto sano y cuidado, tan diferente del Sirius que había pasado doce años en Azkaban; parecía incluso más joven siendo más mayor que la última vez que se habían visto.

—Reg está bien, aunque no debiste hacer eso —lo reprendió, pero enseguida adoptó una expresión de curiosidad—. No me habías contado que tu madre te estaba enseñando a hacer hechizos sin varita.

Al pensar en ella, su corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Sí, bueno, solo puedo atraer y repeler objetos, tampoco es para tanto…

—¿Que no es para tanto? —exclamó Sirius con incredulidad y levantó la mirada del espejo, como si hubiera alguien más en esa cocina—. Vamos a dejar a un lado que el _accio_ es un hechizo avanzado, especialmente su opuesto, _depulso_ , ¿eres consciente de que solo magos con un poder excepcional pueden hacer magia sin varita?

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y sonrió avergonzado.

—¿Quieres decir que tú también puedes hacerlo?

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Sirius y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó; su padrino acabó sonriendo también y negando con la cabeza.

—Me encanta que creas que soy un mago excepcional y no seré yo quien te haga pensar lo contrario —dijo y se llevó a los labios una taza que probablemente contuviese alguna infusión—. Sobre tu propuesta para cenar, cuando quieras, ya sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, pero después de leer tu carta no podía esperar para hablar contigo y por eso te estoy llamando. 

—Ya, bueno, no pasa nada.

—Yo creo que sí pasa, y mucho —replicó, poniéndose serio—. Primero, tengo que disculparme contigo porque fui yo quien te trajo sin decirte nada, aunque en mi defensa diré que tampoco sabía que tu padre fuera a soltar semejante bomba.

Una vez más, Sirius elevó la mirada y eso le confirmó que su padre estaba también presente, escuchando la conversación.

Respiró hondo para infundirse ánimos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—En realidad es culpa mía por no contestar sus cartas.

Sirius devolvió la vista al espejo y, por consecuencia, a sus ojos.

—Al menos las lees, está bien saberlo.

—¿Tú qué piensas sobre ello?

—¿Sobre la boda? —Ahora fue Sirius quien respiró hondo—. Hacía mucho que no veía a tu padre tan feliz como ahora, así que con eso me basta.

Harry asintió, no sabiendo qué decir. No sabía si su padre había sido feliz o no, pero confiaba en el criterio de Sirius, aunque a él continuaba pareciéndole una locura que se casase con alguien tan joven. Quizás debiera investigarla, así podría averiguar si tenía intenciones ocultas y poner a Sirius en sobre aviso para que hablase con su padre.

—Oh, oh, la mirada merodeadora. ¿Qué estás tramando?

A Harry no lo sorprendió que Sirius fuera capaz de interpretar sus intenciones, sino cómo lo había llamado; no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sensación cálida que había brotado en su pecho.

—Nada, tranquilo. Confío en tu criterio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Tienes muy poca fe en mi devoción por ti, Hocico —bromeó para salir por la tangente.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—No es que no esté de acuerdo en que debo ser objeto de culto, porque a ver, mira esta cara, este pelo y este cuerpo —dijo, señalándose con obviedad; Harry bufó en desacredito mientras sonreía—, pero no sabía que eras uno de mis fieles.

—Pues menudo dios estás hecho. 

A Harry le pareció escuchar una risa contenida y, la brevísima mirada de Sirius volviendo a elevarse consiguió acelerarle las pulsaciones; era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de su padre, aunque fuera contenida.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal las cosas con Draco? ¿Has podido hablar con él?

El cambio repentino de conversación le borró la sonrisa.

—Eso se ha acabado.

—O sea, que no has hablado con él.

—Sí que lo hice, y me dejó muy claro que me quiere fuera de su vida, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Venga ya! Solo te lo está poniendo difícil porque le has fastidiado el matrimonio concertado, pero ambos sabemos que no quiere casarse con quien sus padres le elijan porque la única persona con la que quiere estar eres tú.

Harry se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y con la insistencia de Sirius para que recuperase a Malfoy; era tan evidente que ese no era su Sirius que, aunque en esencia fuese él, su Sirius nunca volvería. Su padrino jamás lo animaría a emparejarse con alguien como Malfoy, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

—De verdad creo que lo mejor para los dos es ponerle punto y final.

—¡Cómo se nota que eres hijo de James y de Lily! ¡Tan tozudo y ciego como ellos! —se exasperó.

—Sirius, déjalo tranquilo —escuchó a la voz de su padre decir de fondo.

Sirius lo miró con cara de circunstancias por haber revelado su propia presencia.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Hocico. Hablamos en otro momento —se despidió, deseando que lo dejase marchar sin demasiada insistencia.

Así sucedió: Sirius se despidió de él y, al cerrar el espejo, la conexión mágica se cortó. Lo depositó sobre la mesita de noche y lanzó un _nox_ para apagar la luz, pero no pudo quedarse dormido hasta horas más tarde porque había escuchado la voz y la risa de su padre.

*

La mañana siguiente comenzó con la visita inesperada de Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se había levantado a la hora necesaria para poder llegar puntual a su encuentro con Wood, y se encontraba disfrutando de un café solo y un desayuno inglés completo para cuando Dobby anunció su presencia.

—¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita tan temprano, Pansy?

—A tu pésima discreción. 

Parkinson, que ese día vestía con un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón _palazzo_ verde esmeralda y una blusa negra azabache remetida, dejó caer varios ejemplares diferentes sobre la mesa con titulares parecidos: «Greengrass caza a Potter», «La última conquista de Harry Potter», «Potter y su nueva novia, ¡pillados!». Las fotografías se habían tomado desde diferentes ángulos pero eran todas del mismo momento: la visita de Greengrass al Pica Pica. Parecía que su sino era ser perseguido por la prensa no importaba en qué línea temporal viviese.

Con un suspiro de pesadumbre, Harry apartó los ejemplares y se terminó el café antes de que se le agriase.

—Greengrass debe de haberlo preparado todo; ayer se presentó por sorpresa al finalizar el entrenamiento.

—No tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías, Harry —espetó molesta—. Tengo varios contratos publicitarios en fase de negociación para mejorar tu imagen pública y esto no me ayuda nada.

—Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito —contestó igual de enfadado; cogió su plato y su vaso y los llevó hasta la cocina para depositarlos en el fregadero frente a la mirada de pasmo de Pansy y una exclamación de histeria por parte de Dobby.

—¡Dobby lo limpia, señor! ¡El amo no debe hacerlo! ¡Dobby se encarga!

Harry se apartó para que el elfo pudiese cumplir con la tarea antes de que le diese un infarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a cambiarse.

—¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda cuando te estoy hablando, Harry Potter!

Parkinson sonó tan amenazante que Harry se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y la miró desde allí.

—Tengo que estar en el estadio una hora antes porque he que dado con Wood, así que di lo que hayas venido a decir y márchate, por favor.

Con expresión iracunda, Parkinson, que había dejado su abrigo negro y su bolso sobre el extremo opuesto de la mesa donde Harry había estado desayunando, volvió a recogerlos y sus tacones dejaron de resonar cuando se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Mantente alejado de la prensa y no hagas ni un comentario que ya me ocuparé yo de lidiar con ellos —ordenó con una autoridad que despertaba el instinto rebelde de Harry—; me da igual con quién te acuestes, pero si sigues interponiéndote en los asuntos de los Malfoy y de los Greengrass, tu carrera será lo próximo que se vea afectada y, por consecuencia, mis negocios. Draco me pidió que te despejara esta semana, probablemente porque intuía que pasaría lo que ha pasado, pero a partir del lunes, tu agenda vuelve a ser mía. Así que pórtate bien y no me obligues a atarte en corto.

Con esa amenaza a modo de despedida, Parkinson se perdió por el pasillo y si dio un portazo al salir, Harry no llegó a escucharlo.

—Dobby, la próxima vez que venga alguien de visita, avísame antes de permitirle entrar. 

—Sí, amo. 

Harry quiso reprenderlo por continuar llamándolo de esa manera y no por su nombre, pero el elfo doméstico estaba tan asustado por la discusión que había presenciado que prefirió dejarlo estar.

Una vez cambiado y con la bolsa deportiva colgando de su espalda, Harry caminó hasta el Jack’s Bean. Estuvo tentado de ir hacia la barra y pedir un whiskey de fuego, pero la propia ocurrencia se le antojó tan extraña que se metió en la chimenea y usó la red flu para llegar hasta el Pica Pica en Forfar antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Una vez dentro del club, supuestamente privado, fue asaltado por varios periodistas interesados en su relación con Astoria Greengrass y el compromiso de ella con Malfoy. Harry no respondió, no porque temiese la amenaza de Parkinson, sino porque no quería abrir la boca y empeorar la situación.

Custal, el guardia de seguridad con cabeza de urraca, ya estaba en su puesto a pesar de que llegaba con una hora de antelación y lo dejó pasar tras marcar con su varita el patrón que le correspondía.

Físicamente, Harry continuaba sintiéndose tan extenuado como el día anterior, pero esta vez no era por falta de sueño, sino por la droga que continuaba dentro de su cuerpo a pesar de que su efecto había cesado. Prestar atención a las explicaciones de Wood sobre las jugadas fue más difícil de lo que debería precisamente por ello, y se disculpó varias veces por no estar todo lo concentrado que debería.

A pesar de ello, Harry estaba redescubriendo el _quidditch_ , porque una cosa era jugarlo en el colegio y otra muy distinta dedicarse a ello profesionalmente. La pasión de Wood, además, era contagiosa: su antiguo capitán no había cambiado ni una pizca y eso lo ayudaba a normalizar su nueva situación. No tuvieron tiempo suficiente para repasar cada jugada y anotar todas las señas, así que volvieron a quedar temprano al día siguiente para continuar, pero al menos Harry ya no entrenaría tan a ciegas como el día anterior.

No obstante, el entrenamiento volvió a resultar igual de duro, con el añadido de que Devlin y Ross habían apostado quién de los dos conseguiría darle más veces con las _bludgers_ y ni la capitana Monaghan ni la entrenadora Byrne hicieron nada por impedir que fuese su blanco. Harry perdió muchas _quaffles_ intentando esquivar sus _bludgers_ , pero igualmente acabó recibiendo suficientes golpes como para que al final de la práctica, Byrne lo obligase a visitar la enfermería. El medimago que lo atendió untó cada hematoma con un ungüento especial para reducirlos y le hizo beber una poción para el dolor muscular que le supo a gloria.

Era un milagro que no se hubiera roto nada ese día y, a juzgar por el equipamiento de la enfermería, estaban acostumbraos a tratar huesos rotos y contusiones serias; quizás trabajar como auror no fuese tan peligroso después de todo.

Por otro lado, a Harry no le había sorprendido que su cuerpo no respondiese todo lo rápido que debería. Sus reflejos estaban lentos y cada vez que algo lo alteraba, su cuerpo le demandaba alcohol para calmarse, por no mencionar el imperioso síndrome de abstinencia que sentía desde que se había levantado y que ni el café ni el ejercicio había conseguido disipar.

No recurrir a las drogas para soportar el entrenamiento había sido muy complicado, pero a obstinado no lo ganaba nadie.

Al regresar a Gilded Way escribió otra nota a Ron en la que volvía a disculparse por posponer su cita alegando que el entrenamiento lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Tookie regresó no mucho después con la respuesta comprensiva de Ron y la propuesta de pasar a cenar al día siguiente.

Volvió a beber agua en abundancia, comió lo que había sobrado de empanadilla del día anterior y se vistió con el equivalente en la sociedad mágica a un juego de pantalón, chaqueta y camisa que probablemente costase una barbaridad. Ni siquiera miró la cama para no caer en la tentación de tumbarse y volver a quedarse dormido porque había decidido visitar a Hermione para hablar con ella de las adicciones del otro Harry y pedirle consejo sobre la mejor manera de hacerle frente. Quizás hubiese alguna poción sustitutiva que pudiese tomar o algún hechizo para reprimir el impulso de recurrir a esas sustancias nocivas.

También quería hablar con ella sobre Malfoy. Hermione conocía a Malfoy, a ese Malfoy. Eran amigos. Cómo alguien como Hermione podía ser amiga de alguien como Malfoy era otra de las cosas que no entendía, pero, al menos, a esa cuestión sí podía encontrarle respuesta.

Se encaminó a paso ligero hasta el Jack’s Bean y tomó la red flu nuevamente, esta vez para llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante, ignorando deliberadamente a Dobby cuando le preguntó a dónde iba y si cenaría en casa.

Caminó hasta el Ministerio. Tuvo que recordarse que ya no era auror y, como tal, no podía ingresar por la entrada para trabajadores, sino que debía hacerlo por la de visitantes, así que se dirigió hacia las cabinas de teléfono. Marcó el número correspondiente, se identificó y expresó el motivo de su visita. Justo cuando pensaba que no lo dejarían pasar, la cabina dispensó su tarjeta de identificación y lo engulló.

Tras pasar por el control de seguridad, donde tuvo que firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarse fotografías con sus admiradores, preguntó en la recepción por Hermione Granger y, solo entonces, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que su amiga no trabajase para el Ministerio en esa línea temporal. La recepcionista, sin embargo, le confirmó que podría encontrar a la señorita Granger en su mesa dentro de la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y pudo respirar aliviado de que al menos hubiese algo que no había cambiado. También tuvo que inventarse una urgencia con Dobby para que le permitiesen entrar en ese momento sin cita previa.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la cuarta planta, Harry sonrió contento de haber descubierto que su amiga no solo conservaba el mismo trabajo, sino que además los traía a todos de cabeza en su departamento con sus ideas revolucionarias, según le había revelado la recepcionista sin necesidad de que se esforzase por sonsacarle información; ser un jugador de _quidditch_ profesional tenía sus ventajas.

Estaba pensando en cómo abordar a Hermione —se había dado cuenta tarde de que quizás su vista inesperada pudiese molestarla— cuando escuchó una conversación en la que se pronunció un apellido demasiado familiar.

—¿Otra vez Evans? Cunningham estará furioso después de su reunión. Siempre consigue molestarlo —cuchicheaba un oficinista.

—Shh, calla, que salen —lo silenció su compañera, quien se concentró en los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa para fingir trabajar.

Harry se detuvo en seco, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido; solo había una persona con ese apellido en la sociedad mágica británica, una mujer de melena pelirroja y ojos verdes que había visto en fotografías y a través de magia que no podía explicar.

Lily Evans salió de la oficina del tal Cunningham, un hombre rechoncho, bajo y calvo con un bigote ridículo y un traje a medida. Su madre, por el contrario, vestía con unos pantalones oscuros y ceñidos, unas botas reglamentarias, una camiseta blanca lisa y una gabardina que no dejaba ver la sujeción para la varita que llevaba colgada a modo de chaleco ni los compartimentos internos para las diferentes pócimas con las que probablemente estaba equipada. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, más incluso que Tonks, y sus ojos refulgían con rabia. 

—Si tengo que volver aquí para hablar de lo mismo, Cunningham, ten por seguro que será con una orden de inspección para todo tu departamento —advirtió su madre y se marchó dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca y la cabeza más roja que la pelambrera de un Weasley.

Harry se apresuró en seguirla, sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces porque al contrario de lo que había sucedido con su padre, podría permitirse observarla primero para no llevarse sorpresas desagradables después.

Su madre y él caminaban por pasillos diferentes, con hileras de escritorios entre ellos, a paso muy rápido; tenía miedo de que si parpadeaba, desaparecería.

Y así fue.

Al pasar por la siguiente columna, su madre dejó de estar a la vista, así que Harry la buscó con desesperación mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente la encontró tras él y se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?

Lily, que era media cabeza más baja que él, estaba parada a poca distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión inquisitiva. La miró a los ojos y descubrió que efectivamente eran tan verdes como los suyos, un verde esmeralda cuya tonalidad tenía que ser cosa de la magia que fluía por sus venas. Era mayor que en las fotografías, concretamente veinte años mayor, y comenzaba a tener arrugas de expresión en el rostro, pero al menos, no tenía ninguna cicatriz visible. 

Al ver que su ceño se fruncía, Harry salió de su estupor y se obligó a tragarse su emoción y ofrecer una respuesta convincente antes de que sospechase que se trataba de un impostor haciéndose pasar por su hijo.

—He venido a ver a una conocida; tengo un problema con Dobby y necesito su consejo.

—¿Dobby es…?

A Harry le preció inverosímil que su madre no supiera el nombre de su elfo doméstico, pero una vez más, se esforzó por recomponerse rápidamente.

—Mi elfo doméstico.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por qué me estabas siguiendo de esa manera tan sospechosa?

—Ehm, bueno, me pareció verte, y… pensé en saludar —improvisó y tragó saliva involuntariamente.

Lily lo escudriñó un poco más antes de descruzar los brazos y relajar las facciones.

—Claro. Claro, perdona. El último ataque de los erklings nos trae de cabeza y estoy bebiendo cantidades ingentes de café para mantenerme en pie —reconoció y le dedicó una sonrisa que llenó su pecho de calidez—. ¿Qué tal todo? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Bien. Todo bien, como siempre —improvisó.

—Genial, me alegro —contestó ella de la misma manera y se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir—. Debería dejarte seguir con tus asuntos y volver al trabajo.

—Ya, claro, sí.

—Vale, pues cuídate y ánimo con los entrenamientos.

Harry asintió, se apartó del camino para dejarla marchar y la observó alejarse, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina y desaparecer, la llamó por impulso:

—¡Mamá!

Lily se giró con la velocidad de alguien que siempre estaba en alerta; Harry se apresuró en acercarse a ella, ignorando las miradas que había atraído al alzar la voz y los consecuentes murmullos.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Todo bien?

Su preocupación inminente lo reconfortó más de lo que realmente debería. 

—Sí, no, es que… Estaba pensando que quizás… Bueno, quizás podríamos quedar algún día a comer, o a cenar, lo que te venga mejor —dijo atropelladamente—. Después de que atrapéis a los erklings, me refiero.

Él nunca había tenido que lidiar con erklings, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que eran aunque el nombre le sonaba; quizás lo hubiera estudiado en la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas hacía lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

—Oh. —Por la forma en la que Lily lo miró, Harry comprendió que había dicho algo muy raro, algo totalmente impropio del otro Harry, y se puso incluso más nervioso que en quinto curso, cuando trataba de pedirle salir a Cho Chang—. Vale, sí, por supuesto. Me encantaría, Harry. Hijo.

Lily hizo ademán de tocarlo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y, en su lugar, sonrió con el mismo nerviosismo que él.

—¡Genial! Vale, pues, ¿me llamas? Cuando acabéis y estés libre.

—No tenemos los espejos sincronizados…

—¿No? —En ese momento sintió una rabia visceral respecto al otro Harry por no molestarse en contactar con su madre y haber acabado tan distanciados. Para ponerle remedio, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el mismo al que Sirius le había llamado la noche anterior y que se había asegurado de llevar consigo esa mañana antes de salir.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —cuestionó, de nuevo sorprendida—. De acuerdo, ¿pero seguro que va todo bien, Harry? Si tienes algún problema, no tienes que esperar a que atrape a los erklings para contármelo.

Tenía un millón de problemas y ninguno de ellos que pudiera compartir con ella, pero descubrir que se preocupaba por él volvió a reconfortarlo y a llenarlo de una sensación demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—No, no te preocupes. Todo está bien. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor envíame una lechuza. Yo también estoy ocupado con los entrenamientos, quizás no pueda atenderte. Una lechuza será lo mejor.

Su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, se arrepintió y acabó asintiendo.

—Como quieras.

Harry asintió también y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos inquietas, retrocedió varios pasos.

—Bueno, pues me voy. Me van a pasar el turno si no me doy prisa, ya sabes —comentó, señalando tras él.

—Claro, adelante —lo animó a marchar, pero poco después de que se diera la vuelta, lo llamó—. Harry…

—¿Sí?

Probablemente se había girado tan rápido como lo había hecho ella antes.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Harry respiró hondo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Vale.

Todo su malestar anterior se disipó. Caminando sobre una nube y manteniendo esa sonrisa, llegó a la mesa de Hermione. Dicha sonrisa se volvió todavía más boba al reconocer a su amiga bajo la que parecía ser una montaña de libros y documentos que apenas cabían en su escritorio. La observó durante unos minutos sin revelar su presencia, hasta que alguien lo reconoció y la mención de su nombre hizo que levantase la mirada de su trabajo.

—¡Potter! —exclamó con sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus compañeros de oficina ya no disimulaban su interés y observaban como si su visita fuese lo más interesante que les hubiese pasado desde que trabajaban allí.

Probablemente lo fuera.

—Siento presentarme sin una cita, señorita Granger —dijo con educación—, pero tengo problemas con mi elfo doméstico y nuestro amigo en común me recomendó que la contactase a usted. Podríamos considerarlo una emergencia.

Hermione parecía debatirse entre pedirle que cortase el rollo o seguirle la corriente. Finalmente hizo lo último:

—Bueno, si es él quien le manda, entonces supongo que sí debe de ser una emergencia. ¿Considera que requiere observación o podemos resolverlo en mi mesa?

—Oh, no, sin dudas requiere observación —confirmó y se inclinó sobre su escritorio de manera confidencial—; verá, se está comportando de manera extraña y temo que pueda volverse peligroso.

—Comprendo. Está bien, haré una excepción por nuestro amigo en común, pero debe saber, señor Potter, que cualquier consulta requiere de cita previa, celebridad o no.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez, señorita Granger.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus documentos y libros y a meterlos en su bolso, que sin dudas estaba encantado para albergar un espacio mucho más profundo en su interior del que aparentaba por fuerza; eso le dio una punzada de nostalgia.

La siguió por los pasillos hasta el exterior de la oficina, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que estaba creando nuevos rumores sobre él y que había involucrado a Hermione en ellos; jamás se acostumbraría a ser una persona famosa.

—Déjame aclararte una cosa, Potter —dijo, una vez a solas en una de las cabinas que los devolvería a la calle—: no somos amigos. No puedes presentarte en mi oficina cuando se te antoje. Si quieres que nos veamos, avísame con antelación, como hace Ron.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué a él si le llamas por su nombre y a mí no? —reprochó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Hermione lo encaró con expresión de enfado.

—Porque él no le ha roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo.

De todas las posibles respuestas, esa era la última que Harry esperaba escuchar. Su reciente felicidad se esfumó y su enfado anterior regresó junto a una nueva teoría: seguramente Malfoy le había contado su versión de los hechos, tergiversándola para dejarlo a él como el malo del cuento por la satisfacción de que Hermione lo defendiese a él y atacase a Harry.

Siguió a la que hasta hacía cinco escasos días había sido su mejor amiga —no la de Malfoy— por las calles de Londres caminando varios pasos tras ella, sin poder dejar de mirar esa cabellera que ya no era espesa ni estaba enmarañada porque llevaba los rizos definidos cayendo sobre su elegante abrigo beige, a juego con su bolso.

Quizás los cambios en su aspecto se debiese a la influencia de Malfoy; tanto él, como su familia, como los Greengrass, o Parkinson tenían en común la elegancia en sus atuendos y lo impecable de sus peinados y maquillaje. Su Hermione jamás se habría puesto eso tacones de aguja para ir a trabajar al Ministerio, o un vestido y medias. Tenía la manicura hecha, los labios rosados y la línea del ojo pintada con un rabillo más largo del que era necesario.

Hermione lo condujo hasta un pub _muggle_ cercano al Ministerio con una decoración _vintage_ muy acogedora y allí pidió una cerveza. Harry estuvo muy tentado a hacer lo mismo, tanto que todas sus alarmas se dispararon y al final pidió un refresco.

—No sé qué te habrá contado Malfoy, pero te aseguro que empezó él.

—Me da igual quién empezara, Potter —dijo sin paciencia, algo nuevo para él—. Draco insiste en que tú y el otro Potter no os parecéis, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo creo que sois igual de desconsiderados, egoístas y crueles.

—Hermione…

—No, Hermione no; Granger —insistió ceñuda—. Ya te lo he dicho: no somos amigos. Tengo que poner estos límites para que ni Weasley ni tú os aferréis a mí y creéis expectativas que os decepcione. Entiendo que todo esto está siendo difícil de asimilar, y discúlpame si sueno insensible, pero no sois los únicos conmocionados. No sé qué pasó entre Draco y tú el domingo porque no ha querido hablar de ello, pero le conozco lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer cuándo le has hecho daño. Y esta vez te has pasado.

—¿Que yo me he pasado? —repitió con indignación y giró todo su cuerpo hacia ella—. Hermione, en cuanto la línea temporal se reinició, retrocedió a primer curso sin llevarnos con él. ¿Y por qué? Para jodernos, porque así es Malfoy: es mezquino, y deshonesto, y le encanta fastidiarme, solo que ahora no es un niño mimado y caprichoso, ni un adolescente capullo. Ahora es un hombre inteligente, retorcido y sin escrúpulos, capaz de manipularte incluso a ti para conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Sabes lo desesperada que está Astoria Greengrass por no casarse con él? ¡Y no me extraña! Los Malfoy son de la peor calaña que hay.

—Potter, basta —dijo con un tono de voz de advertencia.

—No. No sabes las cosas que tanto él como su padre hicieron. El curso de la guerra podría haber sido diferente si él hubiera tomado otras decisiones, pero no lo hizo, y mucha gente murió por su culpa. ¡Estudiantes, Hermione! —puntualizó y respiró hondo para intentar no gritar ni que su magia descontrolada hiciese explotar algo a su alrededor—. Pero vale, dejemos todo eso a un lado, porque al fin y al cabo, tras el reinicio, nada de eso pasó. Hablemos entonces de lo que ha hecho aquí. No sé qué quiere de los Greengrass, pero hizo que mi otro yo y Astoria Greengrass follasen para crear un escándalo con el que presionarlos. Y luego tuvo la poca vergüenza de presentarse en mi casa y reprocharme que casi lo echo todo a perder solo porque fui a la sesión fotográfica con Parkinson y porque hablé en su favor frente a sus padres y los de Greengrass. —Harry cogió aire porque lo había soltado todo de carrerilla—. Mira, sinceramente, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero haga lo que haga va a estar mal para él. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me jode?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione y bebió de su cerveza sin apartar los ojos de él.

—¡Que me culpe de destrozarle la vida, porque no es justo! —exclamó gesticulando—. Yo no pedí nada de esto. ¿Crees que una carpeta con unas cuantas anotaciones y unas pocas fotografías es suficiente para reconstruir veintiún años de vida? Pues no, no lo es. —Hermione puso una mueca circunstancial que Harry ignoró—. No sé cómo relacionarme con nadie; tengo miedo de decir algo que me ponga en evidencia. Estoy feliz de poder volver a hablar con Sirius, pero ese no es mi Sirius, ¿sabes? No lo es. No me recuerda. No sabe lo que pasamos juntos. Y está bien, está bien que no lo recuerde, porque lo que le pasó a Sirius fue muy injusto. ¡Y mis padres están vivos! Eso es todo cuanto he deseado siempre. Pero, aún así, estoy… —Harry apoyó los codos sobre la barra del bar y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Me siento como si hubiera usurpado la vida de otra persona. Y lo que más miedo me da es despertarme y que todo esto no haya sido más que un sueño, porque no soportaría volver a perderlos. De verdad que no.

Un conocido dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarlo, así que cerró los ojos e inspiró y expiró profundamente varias veces buscando serenarse. A su lado, Hermione llevó una mano a su espalda y se inclinó hacia él.

—Siento mucho todo lo que has pasado, Harry —habló con compasión y en un tono mucho más íntimo—. Pero estás olvidando que Draco también pasó por todo eso. Tus prejuicios sobre él te impiden ver el hombre en el que se ha convertido. Ni siquiera quieres intentarlo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadumbre.

—No es que no quiera, Hermione; él ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad —contestó, volviendo a incorporarse—. Él es el que hace lo que le da la gana y culpa a los demás cuando las cosas no salen como quiere. ¡Pues lo siento, pero no es así!

Hermione contrajo el rostro con una expresión de tristeza. 

—¿Sabes que Draco no se quiere a sí mismo? —dijo con voz afectada—. Él piensa que no merece ser feliz, por eso cada vez que está cerca de serlo, lo sabotea. Cuando parece que se entiende con sus padres, hace algo para decepcionarlos. Cuando estaba bien contigo, te provocaba para que le hicieras daño. Él es su peor enemigo y no sé cómo ayudarlo. —Hermione se limpió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban por resbalar por sus mejillas y le dio un trago largo a su cerveza; Harry también bebió de su refresco—. Pero con sus amigos, Harry, Draco se desvive. Se enfrentó a cada persona que me insultó por ser diferente y se aseguró de que me sintiese bien conmigo misma. Me apoyó siempre, hasta cuando mis ideas eran ridículas. Creyó en mí y nunca me ha defraudado. El Draco mezquino, deshonesto y que solo quiere fastidiarte del que hablas no sé quién es.

Todo era tan extraño que Harry volvía a sentir ese pinchazo de ansiedad en el pecho, así que se concentró en su respiración mientras bebía en silencio y no volvió a hablar hasta que se armó de valor para formular la siguiente pregunta:

—Hermione, ¿estás enamorada de él?

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza para alivio suyo.

—Todo el mundo cree que lo estoy, pero no es verdad. Simplemente le quiero mucho y me da mucha rabia la manera en la que se destruye a sí mismo.

Harry comprendió entonces que Draco tenía con ella la misma relación que él había tenido en su línea temporal, pero eso, lejos de hacerlo sentir celoso, lo reconfortó; Hermione había estado muy sola antes de ser amiga de ellos, puede que incluso se hubiera sentido así a veces, cuando peleaba con ellos o cuando la menospreciaban. Si Malfoy no había cometido sus mismos errores, si se había comportado con ella de la forma en la que ella lo describía, entonces Harry se alegraba de que a pesar de no haber crecido juntos, Hermione hubiera tenido a alguien en quien poder confiar, independientemente de lo difícil que le resultaba creer que esa persona fuese Draco Malfoy.

—¿Cómo te contó todo esto? Lo del reinicio y demás.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por eso. Él no podía pensar en una manera factible de lograr que sus seres queridos le creyesen si contaba la historia. Malfoy había hecho mucho hincapié en que los demás no reaccionarían como lo hizo Hermione, así que quería saber cómo fue.

—Fue en séptimo curso, después de Navidad —respondió Hermione tras terminar de beber su cerveza—. Se había comprometido y vosotros estabais peor que nunca. Me daba miedo que hiciera alguna tontería, así que convencí a Pansy y a los demás de que entre todos lo vigilásemos. Una noche subió a la torre de astronomía y, bueno, te puedes imaginar lo que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Harry tragó saliva involuntariamente; su mente voló a sexto curso y a los sucesos que presenció en ese mismo lugar y que derivaron a la muerte de Dumblerdore.

—¿Y era lo que creías? —preguntó con la garganta repentinamente seca, por lo que necesitó dar un trago.

—No lo sé —reconoció, y los ojos volvieron a empañársele—. Conseguí que empezase a hablar y entonces no pudo parar. Me lo contó todo, luego estuvo a punto de borrarme la memoria, pero lo convencí de que necesitaría mi ayuda para cuando llegáramos a la fecha del reinicio.

—Entonces, ¿no te implicó él?

—No, me metí yo solita —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Draco era mi mejor amigo, pero hasta ese momento siempre había habido un muro entre nosotros, el mismo muro que levanta con todo el mundo porque, como te he dicho, considera que no merece ser feliz.

Pidieron una nueva ronda y bebieron en silencio mientras sus mentes divagaban, la de Harry en sentimientos confusos. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza y estaba físicamente agotado entre las pocas horas de sueño, los duros entrenamientos y el síndrome de abstinencia. Pero sobre todo, estaba emocionalmente exhausto.

—Tú y Ron sois mis mejores amigos, Hermione —confesó y se atrevió a agarrarla de la mano como tantas veces había hecho ella con él—. Sé que no es lo mismo que te lo cuenten a recordarlo, pero quiero pensar, necesito pensar, que a pesar de todo, tú sigues siendo tú y, si eso es así, entonces podemos volver a ser amigos. Me gustaría volver a conocerte y sé con certeza que Ron desea lo mismo.

Hermione sonrió conmovida y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

—Yo también quiero conoceros, pero no puedo ser amiga vuestra si no dejáis a un lado vuestros prejuicios para con Draco y os esforzáis con él lo mismo que conmigo.

—Contigo no tenemos que esforzarnos… —murmuró Harry mientras le acariciaba afectuosamente el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione le dirigió una de sus miradas significativas y él no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y suspirar con resignación.

—Fue él quien dijo que no quería volver a verme —acabó diciendo y se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿No me has escuchado antes cuando te he dicho que siempre sabotea sus oportunidades para ser feliz? Lleva toda su vida enamorado de ti, Harry.

Ahora sí la miró, porque estaba muy equivocada. Soltó su mano, bebió un trago y se lo hizo saber:

—No es verdad. Puede que lo estuviera del otro Harry, pero no de mí. Me dijo que no podía ser él y que lo mejor para ambos era que continuásemos nuestros caminos por separado.

—Os necesitáis —insistió—. Necesitáis tener a alguien con quien poder hablar de lo que os está pasando, porque aunque me lo contéis a mí, no es lo mismo. Ron, tú y él tenéis que solucionar vuestras diferencias.

—Él no quiere hacerlo.

Era consciente de lo testarudo que estaba sonando, pero no sería suficiente para hacer que Hermione desistiera:

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? Porque te quejas de que él te culpa, pero tú tampoco paras de culparlo a él.

—¿Cómo quieres que me acerque a alguien que no me quiere en su vida, Hermione?

—Escúchame con atención, Harry Potter —dijo, de repente autoritaria y sosteniéndole de las mejillas para que la mirase a los ojos—: él te quiere en su vida. Tú eres la persona que más quiere en su vida, de hecho. Pero nunca te lo dirá porque cree que lo odias tanto como se odia a sí mismo. Cree que eres incapaz de perdonarlo porque él tampoco puede hacerlo.

—Testifiqué a su favor en el juicio —indicó, apartando las manos de Hermione de su rostro—, ¿cómo puede pensar eso?

—Si lo llamas mezquino y deshonesto, ¿pues qué quieres que piense?

A Hermione le estaba comenzando a subir la cerveza porque gesticulaba con exageración, así que Harry la miró con cariño, respiró hondo y se terminó su segunda cerveza.

—Todavía pienso que pudo haber tomado decisiones diferentes, pero también entiendo por qué tomó las que tomó. Lo que pasa es que me da mucha rabia.

—¿El qué?

—Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes si hubiera pedido ayuda…

—¿Y tú se la ofreciste? ¿Le diste la confianza necesaria para que se apoyase en ti? —Harry la miró dolido—. No te acuso, Harry, pero sé por experiencia propia lo difícil que es llegar hasta él y me imagino que antes no era más fácil.

No tenía sentido negar que nunca había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él, tampoco había tenido motivos para hacerlo. Draco Malfoy era capaz de sacar lo peor de su carácter con unas pocas palabras y llenarlo de sentimientos tan intensos que le oprimían el pecho.

Harry se había quedado destrozado después de la discusión del domingo. Apenas había podido pegar ojo esa noche y, como siempre le sucedía, cuando desaparecía la rabia, tan solo quedaba su tristeza y esos pensamientos intrusivos que nunca conducían a nada bueno.

Pero Hermione tenía razón, como de costumbre.

—Supongo que no me esforcé lo suficiente.

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad de remediarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora tienes la oportunidad de vivir la vida que Voldemort te arrebató. Y eso también incluye a Draco.


	8. Parte I - Capítulo 8

Cuando Harry volvió a verse en portada al día siguiente bajo titulares sensacionalistas que incluían a Hermione, recordó que durante los desayunos en Grimmauld Place, cada vez que especulaban sobre su vida amorosa, solía bromear con sus amigos al respecto; Ginny le había enseñado a tomárselo con humor en lugar de enfadarse cada vez que se inventaban bulos sobre él. Esa mañana, sin embargo, no había nadie en su cocina con quien poder comentarlo más que Dobby.

—¿Cómo de a menudo suelo aparecer en las portadas, Dobby?

—El amo suele aparecer una vez por semana, Harry, señor.

Con un gruñido de desaprobación, Harry leyó en diagonal hasta que sus ojos captaron el nombre de su padre y entonces prestó atención a lo que la desgraciada de Rita Skeeter se había atrevido a escribir esa vez: no solo había incluido una lista detallada de todos sus amantes conocidos —mujeres y hombres—, sino que además lo había comparado con las conquistas de su padre y, para su horror, estaban muy a la par. Al menos todavía no se había filtrado a la prensa la noticia de su boda, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Desde el momento en el que supo que se dedicaba profesionalmente al _quidditch_ , se había despedido de una vida tranquila siendo anónimo y si se había preguntado por qué el otro Harry mantenía en secreto la ubicación de su vivienda, el acoso de la prensa le parecía un motivo más que suficiente para hacerlo.

Si el desayuno no se le agrió al ver aireados los detalles íntimos de su vida privada y la de su padre fue únicamente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la fijación que Skeeter tenía por él y por exagerar todo lo que escribía, aunque tras haber presenciado con sus propios ojos la colección de ropa íntima que tenía en la sala de los trofeos, dudaba de que necesitase inventarse mucho en ese aspecto.

—Dobby, tengo pensado hacer cambios en la casa —anunció, dejando el periódico a un lado—. Para ello necesito los planos originales, el registro de su alteración mágica y que me lleves al corazón de la casa.

—¿Ahora, señor?

—No, ahora no. Pero no quiero que pase de este fin de semana.

—Oh, pero amo… Harry, señor, este fin de semana tiene que…

Dobby vaciló y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa este fin de semana?

—Los preparativos para Beltane, amo.

—¿Beltane? —repitió sin comprender.

No es que no supiera lo que era Beltane, pero no entendía por qué Dobby se lo estaba señalando.

—El amo siempre celebra Beltane. El amo lo preparó todo para la celebración de este año, señor.

—Te refieres al otro Harry…

Dobby asintió efusivamente y, todavía encorvado, volvió a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo; Harry echaba mucho de menos a su pequeño amigo, el que había sido valiente e impetuoso.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha preparado exactamente?

El elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos y sobre la mesa apareció un archivador del tamaño de los tomos gigantescos que Hermione solía leer junto al fuego de la chimenea. Harry lo abrió con cierto temor y respeto. En su interior se topó con una caligrafía desordenada y caótica, pero aun así mucho más entendible que la suya propia.

—El amo Draco pidió a Dobby que anotase todo cuanto el amo Harry lo obligase a hacer durante el último año. Dobby ha estado registrándolo todo, señor.

Harry leyó en diagonal una vez más y pasó las páginas para hacerse una idea del tipo de información que tenía en sus manos; no era por despreciar el esfuerzo de Hermione, pero ese archivador superaba con creces su carpeta.

—Esto es increíble, Dobby. Muchas gracias.

Una vez más, el elfo no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras de gratitud, así que pasó de nervioso a frenético y Harry tuvo que mandarlo a ocuparse del huerto para que se calmase. 

Ron vendría a cenar esa noche y, aunque Harry quería cocinar para su amigo, todavía no había conseguido que Dobby no entrase en pánico cada vez que pasaba más de cinco segundos en la cocina.

La propia distribución de la casa era extraña dadas las circunstancias; si el otro Harry realmente había sido un niño malcriado, acostumbrado a que sus elfos domésticos se lo hiciesen todo, no tenía sentido que la cocina estuviera abierta y conectada al salón, mucho menos justo debajo del dormitorio, que también era abierto. Su conclusión era que debía haber sido elección de Malfoy por algún motivo enrevesado que solo él conocía.

No planeaba modificar nada de esa estancia porque le gustaba tal cual era, pero tenía planes para el resto de las habitaciones y empezaría deshaciéndose de todo recuerdo lascivo de la vida sexual del otro Harry.

También tenía que sacar tiempo y valor para examinar los recuerdos almacenados en la sala oculta, que por lo que había visto el domingo, había suficientes como para responder a muchas de sus preguntas, o eso esperaba al menos. No estaba listo, sin embargo, para descubrir de primera mano el tipo de persona que habría sido de haber crecido en esa línea temporal. No lo estaba en absoluto y teniendo en cuenta lo irritable que lo volvía el síndrome de abstinencia, necesitaba concentrarse en algo que le drenase toda la energía, consumiese todo su tiempo y mantuviese ocupada su mente; una reforma del hogar era perfecta para ello.

Era uno de los temas de los que quería hablar con Ron esa tarde. Había quedado con él en el callejón Diagon para ver el gabinete y ponerse al día; Harry estaba emocionado por contarle cómo había sido su encuentro fugaz con su madre. La expectativa de reunirse con su mejor amigo amenizó la dureza del entrenamiento y los golpes que recibió de las _bludgers_. Lo ayudó también a soportar las burlas y las humillaciones.

Para entonces, Harry ya sabía quién era quién en las Montrose Magpies. El equipo estaba compuesto por dieciséis jugadores, de los cuales solo siete eran titulares: Oliver Wood era el guardián y continuaba siendo tan disciplinado y fanático del deporte como Harry lo recordaba; Alice Monaghan y Kristoffer Nordholm eran los golpeadores, ambos eran serios y reservados, los más veteranos y a los que todos escuchaban y obedecían sin replicar; Hayden Pearson, Kamala Anagal y él eran los cazadores, y aunque Hayden lo ocultaba mejor que Kamala, le molestaba tanto como a ella lo mucho que los entorpecía; y Shao Ning era la buscadora, la más joven y enérgica del equipo. De reservas tenían a Saara al-Kamel y a Orla O’Scully como guardianas, quienes se burlaban de Harry tanto como Austin Devlin y Liam Ross, los golpeadores; Linda Pelowski, Gijsje van Harten y Pepe Rodríguez, los cazadores, eran mucho más amigables con él por fortuna, pero Edith Hughes y Sven Schmitz, los buscadores suplentes, formaban parte del grupo que se divertía ridiculizándolo.

Cuando el entrenamiento por fin terminó, Harry salió de los primeros, pensando en cómo agradecer a Dobby su ayuda, no solo por el archivador o por las labores domésticas, sino con la abstinencia. Dobby había preparado una poción placebo con la que engañar a su cuerpo y el resultado estaba siendo sorprendente; de dónde había sacado el elfo la receta para ello era un auténtico misterio.

Antes de usar la red flu para transportarse desde el Pica Pica en Forfar hasta el Caldero Chorreante en Londres, Harry había usado el hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione para modificar sus rasgos faciales y evitar de esa manera ser reconocido tanto en la taberna como en el callejón Diagon; ese día no tenía paciencia para lidiar con la prensa.

Mientras caminaba por los adoquines del callejón Diagon, Harry no pudo contener una expresión de admiración: los edificios de corte tudor, con elementos góticos y victorianos, continuaban tambaleándose con la viveza de su magia, pero la modernidad había llegado al callejón y se mezclaba con los elementos tradicionales con más armonía de la que creería posible. Los transeúntes que volaban sobre escobas lo hacían por carriles aéreos con señales de tráfico para evitar accidentes, si bien esas señales diferían de las del tráfico _muggle_. La publicidad había cobrado importancia y cada tienda tenía un llamativo anuncio animado con magia sobre los productos que vendían. Las compras las introducían en bolsas que se ataban como si de globos se tratasen y que flotaban por encima de las cabezas de sus portadores. La gente ya no vestía con túnicas y capas exclusivamente, sino que la sociedad mágica había desarrollado su propia tendencia de moda y combinaban prendas con cortes y diseños que Harry no habría sido capaz ni de imaginar.

Mirara donde mirase, veía el logotipo de Industrias Potter por todas partes: la cornamenta de un ciervo saliendo de un círculo. Todos esos cambios se habían producido porque James Potter no había muerto y el pensamiento volvió a estremecerlo una vez más.

Conforme avanzaba por el callejón, fue descubriendo los cambios más significativos en los establecimientos. Lo más emblemáticos continuaban donde siempre habían estado: la tienda de varitas de la familia Ollivanders, la librería Flourish & Blotts, y las diferentes tiendas donde los alumnos de Hogwarts compraban sus materiales. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de otras como la de Madame Malkim —el lugar donde Harry había conocido a Draco, recordó de manera agridulce—, la tienda de animales mágicos donde Hagrid había conseguido a Hedwig para él o Hermione a Crookshanks, o Sortilegios Weasley.

Eso último no era del todo cierto; Sortilegios Weasley sí que existía pero no era una tienda de bromas, sino un gabinete para la predicción del futuro y el alivio emocional, según rezaba el cartel promocional de su entrada, donde el otro Ron posaba envuelto en una niebla que difuminaba su imagen. 

No podía imaginar lo que su amigo había sentido al descubrir que el gabinete estaba donde había estado la tienda de sus hermanos y que, además, conservaba el mismo nombre, pero seguro que fue tan sobrecogedor como lo que estaba sintiendo él.

El interior había cambiado tanto como el exterior, que ya no era colorido y llamativo, sino místico y misterioso. La estancia desprendía un poderoso olor a incienso que embotaba los sentidos, la decoración era mucho más lúgubre y no había estanterías repletas de artículos variopintos que daban ganas de descubrir para qué servían.

—Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

Harry casi se sobresaltó al escuchar la aguda y chirriante voz de la dependienta que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador. Era una chica joven, probablemente de su edad, pelirroja y pecosa como una Weasley, pero con los ojos marrones en vez de azules. Su parecido con Ron, de hecho, era tan similar que estaba convencido de que estaba mirando a una de las primas Prewett.

—Hola, he quedado con Ron.

La chica consultó su agenda con confusión; era tan alta como Ginny, pero no tenía su físico atlético, sino las caderas anchas de Molly y de Charlie. Vestía con un vestido violeta lleno de brillo llamativo y de su cuello colgaba una gran cantidad de collares, casi tantos como las pulseras de sus muñecas. Probablemente estuviese suscrita al Quisquilloso, porque llevaba otros accesorios que le recordaron a los que solía usar Luna.

—El señor Weasley no tiene citas para la tarde.

—Ya, porque hemos quedado —insistió.

Ella volvió a mirarlo sin entender y no fue sino hasta que Harry vio su reflejo en una de las bolas de cristal decorativas de la sala de espera que recordó que todavía estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo.

—¿Y puedo saber su nombre para informar de su llegada?

Su voz era tan estridente que arañar una pizarra sonaría menos doloroso; Harry sacó la varita y se apuntó con ella al rostro para que sus rasgos volvieran a la normalidad.

Con la mandíbula desencajada, la prima Prewett lo señaló con el dedo sin importarle si era un gesto de mala educación.

—¡¿Potter?! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo has…? Ugh, seguro que es magia oscura. ¿Cómo te atreves a profanar este espacio con magia tenebrosa?

La chica era muy expresiva y, al irritarse, su voz adquiría un tono incluso más agudo que resultaba letal para los oídos.

—Es un hechizo transformador de nivel avanzado —dio por toda respuesta, no queriendo revelar más—. ¿Puedes decirle a Ron que he llegado, por favor?

—No, no, no. —La prima Prewett salió de detrás del mostrador y se llevó las manos a la cintura en un calco de la pose que adoptaba Molly cuando regañaba a sus hijos—. Acabas de contaminar todo el ambiente con tu presencia, ugh. Sal ahora mismo y gira siete veces sobre tu lado dominante para reinstaurar tu aura y restablecer la armonía de esta sala.

Harry se la quedó mirando pasmado.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto que es en serio; siempre has desprendido un karma muy desagradable y… ¡ugh! ¡Sal de una vez!

La prima Prewett comenzó a agitar los brazos y a dar saltitos, como si quisiera empujarlo pero no se atreviese a tocarlo por temor a contagiarse de su mal karma o lo que fuese.

—Vale, ya salgo. ¿Pero podrías avisar a Ron de que estoy aquí al menos?

—¿Qué quieres de él? ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para que haya despejado su agenda de la tarde? No irás a embaucarlo con alguna de tus tretas, ¿verdad? ¡La última vez lo utilizaste para apostar en peleas ilegales de hipogrifos! Si alguien lo descubriese, perdería su licencia y no le permitirían volver a ejercer en su profesión. ¿Es eso lo que buscas, Potter? Porque te lo advierto: te destruiré si Ronald se mete en problemas por tu culpa.

No había necesitado sacar la varita para hacerle sentir que la amenaza era real; la prima Prewett le recordaba a una Molly joven y vigorosa que protegería con uñas y dientes a sus seres queridos y, pese a su situación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te prometo que no tengo ninguna intención de meter en problemas a Ron.

Sus palabras, o quizás su sonrisa, o las dos cosas, la desconcertaron y, afortunadamente, Ron apareció en ese momento de detrás de una cortina.

—¡Harry! Me había parecido escuchar tu voz.

Aprovechando que la prima Prewett todavía le daba la espalda, Ron hizo una de sus señas y, cuando esta se giró para encararlo, Harry le devolvió el saludo secreto.

—Hola, Ron.

—¡No me dijiste que habías quedado con Potter! —lo acusó con esa voz increíblemente aguda.

—Megan, en serio, ¿qué te he dicho de gritar? ¡No estoy sordo!

—¡No tendría que hacerlo si no me sacaras de quicio!

Ron inspiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia.

—¿Puedes asegurarte de cerrarlo todo al salir? Yo me voy ya.

—¿A dónde vais? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—¡Argh! ¿Por qué eres tan pesada? Vamos a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Primrose, ¿vale? —expuso y Harry se cuidó de no mostrar ninguna expresión de sorpresa—. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué cotilla eres!

Sin esperar a una réplica, Ron salió primero y Harry lo siguió, dirigiendo una última mirada a Megan Prewett, quien había entrecerrado los ojos como lo hacía Molly cada vez que no se creía alguna de las explicaciones de Fred o George para justificar algo.

Una vez fuera, siguió a su amigo a paso veloz para alejarse de Sortilegios Weasley y de la prima Megan.

—¡Te lo juro, Harry! No sé cómo el otro Ron la soportaba; si no fuera a cerrar en breve, la despediría sin miramientos.

Harry dudaba mucho de que realmente se atreviese a hacer algo así, aunque solo fuese por no tener que lidiar con los reproches y la indignación de su madre, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Lo que necesitaba que le confirmarse, sin embargo, era algo muy diferente:

—¿Iba en serio lo del cumpleaños?

—Sí, tío —confirmó y le dirigió una expresiva mirada de espanto—. Es en dos fines de semana y coincide con una salida a Hogsmeade, así que quiere que tengamos una cita y me ha escrito una descripción muy detallada de lo que espera que suceda.

—Si son detalles sexuales no quiero saberlo —suplicó; ni siquiera era capaz de ponerle rostro a su nueva hermana como para querer imaginársela como una depravada.

Ron y él nunca hablaban de ese tipo de cosas, era una especie de tabú dado quiénes habían sido sus respectivas parejas; los dos habían acordado en una conversación sin palabras que eran más felices en la ignorancia.

—Ni yo quiero contártelo —aseguró—. Me siento como un asaltacunas.

—Piensa en mi padre y se te pasará.

Le dio una palmada de ánimos en la espalda y Ron mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas circunspectas.

—¿Entiendo que ya podemos hacer bromas sobre ello? Tío, me da mucha grima pensarlo. —Harry asintió, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo—. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Todavía no, pero ayer conocí a mi madre.

—¡Hostia! —La exclamación le salió del alma—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Bien, creo —murmuró, revolviéndose el cabello—. Al menos esta vez no salí corriendo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron para darle una palmada en la espalda con la que infundirle ánimos.

—No te fustigues.

Asintiendo nuevamente, Harry decidió seguir su consejo, o intentarlo al menos, pero cada noche antes de quedarse dormido pensaba en su padre y en la conversación que tenían pendiente, así que caía en los brazos de Morfeo lleno de ansiedad, lo que le estaba causando unas pesadillas horrorosas y no tenía a sus amigos consigo para que lo consolasen a la mañana siguiente.

Desechó sus pensamientos intrusivos porque no era momento para dejarse atormentar por ellos y preguntó a Ron qué había pensado comprar para Primrose.

—Nada —contestó su amigo como si fuese evidente—. Tengo que cortar con ella ya; ahora que sé que el 11 es su cumpleaños, no puede pasar de esta semana. Lo haré el viernes, para que pueda llorar el fin de semana y no se distraiga en clase.

—Pero Ron, si cortas con ella tan pronto, no tendremos ningún vínculo que nos una y justifique que estemos juntos en público.

Tan pronto lo dijo se arrepintió, porque no había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de su amigo o los de su hermana en absoluto —una hermana en la que había evitado pensar concienzudamente porque no era algo fácil de asimilar—, tal como se lo hizo saber la mirada incrédula, el ceño arrugado y los labios fruncidos de Ron.

—Mierda, Harry.

—Lo siento.

—No, mierda porque tienes razón. —Ron volvió a respirar hondo sonoramente—. Tenemos que hacernos públicamente colegas para que a nadie le extrañe que sigamos viéndonos después de dejar de ser cuñados.

Con un giro brusco, Ron tiró de él para dirigirse hacia la dirección contraria. Los transeúntes del callejón reparaban en ellos y los señalaba cuando los reconocía; un jugador profesional de _quidditch_ y un prestigioso adivino no pasaban fácilmente desapercibidos, especialmente no cuando Harry cargaba su bolsa de entrenamiento y Ron vestía con esa túnica colorida.

Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con tantas miradas pendientes de ellos, así que sin darse cuenta, fueron bajando la voz para hablar casi en murmullos.

—Supongo que tendré que pasar por Sortilegios Weasley más a menudo. 

—Sortilegios Weasley —resopló—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Mismo nombre y mismo lugar; es como si el universo se estuviera riendo de mí.

—Ya.

Harry tenía mucho que asimilar todavía como para pensar en la magia de sangre que había mencionado Malfoy y en cómo esa protección había influido en el curso de la historia de sus familias.

Era la hora del té, así que las cafeterías estaban llenas y las calles más desahogadas. Para tener tantas ganas de romper su relación, Ron parecía tener muy claro qué debía a Primrose como regalo de cumpleaños, por lo que se internaron por uno de los callejones trasversales al Diagon en busca de un establecimiento que Harry no había visto en su vida.

El Gran Basilisco era una tienda de animales especializada en reptiles; por lo que había leído Ron en las cartas de Primrose, sus indirectas sobre querer una salamandra de fuego como mascota habían sido poco sutiles. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Hagrid; estaba seguro de que a su viejo amigo también le encantaría tener una, pero en Hogwarts estaban prohibidas como cualquier otro animal flamígero por razones obvias. 

El interior de la tienda estaba repleto de estanterías con urnas que albergaban diferentes tipos de reptiles; Ron fue a preguntar al dependiente directamente, pero un conjunto de voces seseantes captó su atención.

No había una conversación real entre las diferentes serpientes que ocupaban las urnas de cristal, sino que estas parecían hablar para sí mismas con mucha vanidad. La variedad de colores, de patrones en sus escamas y de tamaños era numerosa. A Harry le llamó la atención una pequeña culebra que parecía ocultarse entre las rocas y que pedía con sollozos que se callasen.

Harry se acuclilló para verla de cerca y dio unos golpecitos en el cristal para llamar su atención. La pequeña culebra se sobresaltó y guardó silencio, escudriñándolo con cautela desde las rocas entre las que intentaba pasar desapercibida. El color que dominaba en sus escamas era el rojo carmesí, alterándolo con aros negros y amarillentos en un patrón muy llamativo que no podía camuflarse de ninguna manera; a Harry lo enterneció.

Se aseguró de no tener a nadie cerca y le habló en la lengua parsel; intentaba no pensar mucho en cómo continuaba teniendo esa habilidad después de haber destruido el _horrocrux_ que había dentro de Harry porque de lo contrario se volvía paranoico.

— _El humano esstá hablando con nossotrass_ —musitó la culebra.

— _¿Cómo te llamass? —_ preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva.

— _Nossotrass no tenemoss nombre. Nunca sse noss ha dado nombre._

Los ojos azabaches estaban clavados en él, pero la cabeza no terminaba de salir de su refugio entre las piedras.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevass aquí?_

_—Sseiss sserpientess._

Harry comprendió enseguida que esa era su manera de contabilizarlo. Desde que había llegado, habían vendido seis serpientes, pero no tenía ni idea de si eso era mucho o poco.

Le llegó la voz de Ron desde el mostrador, quien parecía enzarzado en la negociación del precio de la salamandra de fuego, así que tras una breve ojeada, devolvió su atención a la culebra.

— _¿Por qué te esscondess? Lass demáss parecen querer llamar la atención._

_—No ssabemoss a dónde noss llevarán. Mejor quedarsse aquí._

_—¿A dónde te gusstaría que te llevassen?_

_—El humano hace muchass preguntass._

El cuerpo de la culebra se movió entre las rocas y acabó por ocultarse casi por completo; Harry entendió que la conversación se había terminado.

Se incorporó y se acercó al mostrador, donde Ron continuaba regateando con la maestría con la que solo los Weasley sabían hacerlo; Harry no se había dado cuenta de pequeño, pero cualquier _sickle_ que pudieran ahorrarse podía ser indispensable para un momento crucial en el futuro. Él nunca había prestado especial atención al dinero, primero porque no lo había tenido, y después porque había tenido más de lo que podría gastar aunque viviera cien años. Ron, sin embargo, continuaba contando cada _knut_ que gastaba incluso si su sueldo como auror le daba para vivir holgadamente.

Finalmente consiguió llevarse la salamandra a un precio que consideró razonable y salieron al callejón para retroceder sobre sus pasos y regresar al Diagon, donde se encaminarían hacia el Caldero Chorreante para marcharse.

—Espero que Primrose no use a este bicho para quemarme la cara cuando corte con ella —dijo Ron mientras miraba la lagartija del tamaño de una mano que llevaba dentro de la jaula.

Harry podía escuchar a Hermione explicando por qué era tan mala idea hacer un regalo durante una ruptura, pero él se calló.

—¿Qué debería regalarle yo? No tengo ni idea de cuáles son sus gustos.

—No creo que ella espere nada de ti, colega.

A pesar de que Ron probablemente tuviera razón, frunció el ceño molesto por la afirmación.

—Pensaré en algo para que le puedas regalar.

—Gracias. Por cierto, el miércoles que viene es Beltane y Dobby dice que el otro Harry ha hecho los preparativos —cambió de tema a propósito—. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, pero Malfoy le pidió que tomara nota de todo lo que yo le pidiese hacer durante el último año y tengo un archivador del tamaño de los apuntes de Hermione para Historia de la Magia en sus ÉXTASIS.

El silbido de Ron expresó el impacto de sus palabras; ambos habían quedado aterrados tras ver el tamaño de esos apuntes y los dos se alegraban de no haber regresado a Hogwarts para cursar el último año y realizar esos exámenes.

—Tío, ojalá yo tuviera un archivador así; te juro que la mayoría de las veces no entiendo las conversaciones de sobremesa y me siento muy estúpido.

—Date prisa en introducirme de nuevo en la familia, así no serás el único que no se entere de nada.

Su comentario logró animar a su amigo, quien le dirigió una sonrisa sincera y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de manera fraternal.

—¡Ten por seguro que lo volveré a hacer!

Lo que vino a continuación Harry ya lo esperaba: Ron le frotó la coronilla con el puño de manera dolorosa y Harry fingió resistirse, pero no podía dejar de sonreír porque en realidad le encantaba que le hiciera lo mismo que sus hermanos mayores le hacían a él. El gesto siempre le había hecho sentir que era un Weasley más.

En la calle los miraron con extrañeza, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó lo más mínimo.

—Vale, volviendo a lo que el otro Harry haya planeado… hay que cancelarlo sea como sea. Las familias nobles de Gran Bretaña siempre han sido muy rimbombantes con esa celebración; nosotros también seguimos la tradición, pero esa gente se pasa.

—¿Los Weasley celebráis Beltane? —cuestionó extrañado.

Ron lo miró pasmado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No recuerdas el año pasado las hogueras y la cena en la Madriguera? Las chicas hasta nos hicieron coronas de flores a todos.

Harry recordaba aquella noche: Molly había preparado todo un banquete en el que tanto Charlie como él habían colaborado porque eran los únicos con interés culinario. Bill y George se habían ocupado de las hogueras, mientras que Arthur entretenía a Percy en el Ministerio para que no se adelantase y arruinase la sorpresa que le tenían guardada.

—¿Pero aquello no fue la celebración del ascenso de Percy?

—Coincidió, sí, pero realmente fue Beltane.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué iban mis padres a renovar sus votos si no? Hasta Bill y Fleur lo hicieron. ¿No te pareció raro?

—Reconozco que no entendí esa parte, la verdad.

La carcajada que brotó del pecho de Ron no le molestó en absoluto; Harry no se había atrevido a preguntarlo porque, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba dentro del mundo mágico y de todo por lo que había pasado, todavía seguía sintiéndose acomplejado por su desconocimiento sobre sus costumbres y tradiciones y expresarlo en voz alta siempre lo avergonzaba. Con el tiempo, había dejado de preguntar y se había limitado a disfrutarlo, principalmente porque Hermione, perspicaz como nadie, solía darle esas explicaciones en privado.

Antes de regresar a casa, Ron y él pasaron por algunos puestos para comprar la cena que planeaban cocinar esa noche y volver a compartir una escena casera con él lo llenó de vitalidad y de energía; ni siquiera el horror que Dobby sentiría al verlos utilizar su cocina y no permitirle intervenir lograría disminuirlo.

—¿Qué tal en el gabinete? —preguntó tras finalizar las compras y poner rumbo hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

—Un desastre —contestó con un resoplido—. Hermione me ayudó el fin de semana, pero tengo de adivino lo que tú de medimago.

La comparación era justa; el único motivo por el que Harry había pasado su prueba de primeros auxilios durante el examen final para graduarse en la academia de aurores había sido porque el examinador simpatizaba con él y porque se sabía la teoría, pero en la práctica fue un fracaso absoluto. Al parecer, su magia era demasiado destructiva como para que se le diese bien sanar.

Saber que Ron tampoco lo estaba haciendo bien en su profesión lo alivió, por mezquino que fuese, aunque seguro que él no se había drogado para sobrellevarlo.

—Además, esa gente no paraba de contarme sus vidas; te juro que he estado a punto de lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la señora Hopkins.

—¿Por qué te contaban sus vidas? —preguntó con extrañeza—. Pensé que irían al grano con lo que querían saber de su futuro.

—Eso pensaba yo también, pero la mayoría solo quería consejo para tomar decisiones. Y Harry, me creían a pies juntillas. Podría haberles dicho que se tirasen al Támesis y lo habrían hecho —comentó y puso los ojos en blanco—. La gente está loca, tío.

Quizás Ron sí que tuviese un don oculto que, debido a lo ineficiente de Trelawney como profesora, no había salido nunca a la luz. Ciertamente, les habría sido muy útil en la búsqueda de los _horrocruxes_ o para haber evitado más de una desgracia.

Sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar en cosas que ya no tenían remedio y que, además, no habían sucedido en la línea temporal en la que se encontraban.

—¿Y en casa qué tal?

Su amigo soltó un bufido de exasperación antes de responder.

—No recordaba lo mandona que era mi madre: Ron haz esto, Ron haz lo otro, no pongas eso ahí, Ronald —dijo, imitándola con mucha precisión.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Al menos eso sigue siendo igual.

—Sí —concedió—, pero es muy raro, tío. Es decir, siguen siendo mi familia pero a la vez no son la familia con la que crecí, ¿entiendes? Me siento…

Ron no encontró la palabra para describirlo, así que Harry lo hizo por él:

—Fuera de lugar.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

—Ya. Lo entiendo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, que era mucho más espeso de lo que estaba acostumbrado; desde su ingreso en la academia de aurores lo llevaba muy corto para que no lo molestase porque, de todas maneras, la gente lo reconocía incluso cuando se ocultaba la cicatriz tras el flequillo. Ahora lo tenía tan largo que podía incluso atarlo.

De vuelta en Gilded Way cocinaron mientras Ron le contaba historias sobre los Weasley y los Prewett, se quejaba de Megan, le revelaba la información relevante sobre Primrose que había deducido de sus cartas y admiraba el trabajo que Fred y George hacían en Industrias Potter. Antes de cenar, sincronizaron sus espejos parlantes para poder llamarse en cualquier momento y luego planearon cómo usar la conexión de los gemelos con los Potter para acercar a Harry a los Weasley sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Durante la cena, Harry le habló de cómo se había sentido al conocer a su madre y de la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione después. Al finalizar, se dejaron caer sobre los sofás.

—¿Llegaste a preguntarle a Hermione por los erkling?

—No tuve la ocasión, ¿por qué?

Ron emitió el gruñido pensativo que siempre hacía cuando estaba estrujándose los sesos para encajar todas las piezas de los puzles que resultaban ser sus casos.

—Hasta donde sé, fueron considerablemente reducidos en número por el Ministerio alemán al principio de los noventa; me parece muy raro que haya tantos sueltos en Gran Bretaña como para traer de cabeza a los aurores y a los de control de plagas.

—Es evidente que alguien los ha introducido con a saber qué propósito.

Un nuevo gruñido hizo saber a Harry que Ron no dejaría de pensar en ello hasta resolverlo, pero no lo haría en ese momento. Su amigo se enderezó en el sillón donde había ido acomodándose cada vez más sin darse cuenta para reposar la suculenta cena y clavó su mirada inquisitiva sobre él.

—Bueno, como veo que no sacas el tema, te voy a preguntar: ¿qué pasó el domingo en casa de tu padre para que llegaras borracho a la cafetería? No diste mucho detalle más allá de que se casa.

—Pues eso, que se casa —respondió e inspiró profundamente—. Lo que pasó es que mi padre reunió a sus seres queridos para anunciar la noticia y yo me largué sin cruzar palabra con él porque… ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que debería estar con mi madre? ¿Que me parece una locura que se case con alguien veinte años más joven que él? Ese hombre es mi padre, pero como bien has dicho, no es el padre del que tanto he oído hablar.

—Ya, joder. Todo esto es demasiado —musitó con la mirada perdida en la chimenea—. Creo que debería cerrar el gabinete antes de dar un mal consejo y liarla. Tendría que repetir las pruebas para auror, pero así al menos podría trabajar en algo que sí se me da bien.

—No me parece mala idea. 

Quizás lo mejor fuese renunciar a la carrera del otro Harry como jugador profesional de _quidditch_ y apuntarse en la academia para aurores con Ron; sus calificaciones le permitirían el acceso.

La vocecita de su conciencia que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione le dijo, sin embargo, que era una decisión precipitada y que sin dudas alteraría a todo el mundo, aunque imaginarse trabajando codo con codo con Ron bajo las órdenes de su madre era un futuro más que prometedor.

—Ya, tío, pero cuando pienso en volver a la academia me da pereza máxima —declaró y resopló—. No entiendo cómo Malfoy pudo volver a estudiar los siete cursos de Hogwarts.

Sus palabras lo transportaron a la discusión producida la noche del domingo y se le revolvieron las tripas por el desenlace, así que puso una mueca de fastidio y no llegó a comentar su deseo de unirse a él.

—Ni lo menciones.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Malfoy? —inquirió perspicaz.

Harry no quería hablar de ello, pero una vez empezó, se deshizo en detalles. Le contó lo sucedido y la conversación que había tenido con Hermione después. Le habló de la sala oculta con el pensadero y todos esos frascos que guardaban los recuerdos del otro Harry y de su temor por descubrir su contenido. 

—El archivador de Dobby y una sala repleta de recuerdos sobre quién eras… Ya podría Malfoy haberse esmerado un poquito más en la reconstrucción de mi vida.

Harry gruñó pero no dijo nada. Ron debió de comprender que le cambiaría las tornas con gusto, tal y como le había hecho saber en tantísimas ocasiones bajo diferentes situaciones, y se arrepintió de inmediato por haber hecho ese comentario.

—¿Entonces Malfoy no va a volver a molestarnos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es Malfoy; me cuesta mucho creer que no vaya a jodernos de alguna manera.

Los dos supieron que Harry no estaba convencido de que fuera a volver esta vez, no después de la discusión que habían tenido, pero lo dejaron estar.

—A mí lo que me cuesta creer es que nos haya robado a Hermione —declaró con molestia—. Venga, trae ese archivador; a ver cómo desbaratamos lo que sea que haya preparado el otro Harry.

*

Lo que había preparado el otro Harry no era nada que pudiesen desbaratar tan fácilmente, no cuando ya había recibido las confirmaciones a las invitaciones y pagado los gastos.

Beltane era, junto a Samhain, uno de los dos grandes eventos del año y todas las familias de magos de la sociedad británica lo celebraban. En las grandes ciudades se preparaban diversos altares donde las parejas podían renovar sus votos nupciales y reafirmar su amor, también puestos de comida y de bebidas mientras músicos tocaban canciones animadas en un ambiente alegre y de festejo. Al atardecer se encendían las hogueras y la celebración continuaba hasta bien entrada la noche. En el campo pasaban un día parecido pero en un ambiente mucho más íntimo pues solo se reunían familiares y amigos.

Entre los sangre pura, sin embargo, la festividad iba un paso más allá y Ron había tenido razón al utilizar la palabra rimbombante para definirlo. Quizás fuera solo su impresión, pero al acabar de leer las notas de Dobby, le pareció que el otro Harry tenía mucho interés en ser aceptado por sus invitados dado el esfuerzo que había puesto en los preparativos para su fiesta nocturna y no lograba entender por qué.

No quería pensar en ello, no realmente, pero cuanto más trataban de encontrar la manera de deshacer el entuerto, más preguntas sin respuestas aparecían en su mente.

—Me temo que vas a tener que hacer el paripé, Harry —acabó por determinar Hermione cuando le pidieron ayuda—; el otro Harry nunca cancelaría Beltane. No después de preparar todo esto.

—¿Has estado en alguna de esas fiestas? ¿Sabes cómo son?

—Oh, no. He oído hablar de ellas, pero nunca invitarían a alguien como yo.

La forma en la que Hermione bajó la mirada despertó una antigua furia en su interior; Ron y él compartieron una mirada de entendimiento aprovechando que estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el Wakey Wakey, la cafetería del Soho que se había convertido en su punto de reunión.

—No esperaba menos de Malfoy —dijo con desprecio.

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para defenderlo, Ron se le adelantó:

—Si no tienes con quien pasar Beltane, puedes venir a mi casa. No es la gran cosa, pero siempre hay hueco para uno más. 

Hermione no supo qué decir; parecía conmocionada porque un sangre pura la invitase a sentarse en su mesa, con su familia, y Harry se paró a pensar por primera vez en cómo debía haber sido la adolescencia de su amiga sin ellos, especialmente si se juntaba con los Slytherin.

No le gustó el resultado.

—Yo… No sé, no creo que sea lo más adecuado. Apenas nos conocemos, y además, ¿qué dirá tu familia?

—Molly va a mencionar lo flacucha que estás y te va a llenar el plato continuamente —dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír—, pero tranquila, que Ginny se sentará a tu lado y hará piña contigo; siempre le ha gustado que os aliéis en nuestra contra.

—Fred y George gastarán bromas y contarán anécdotas para ridiculizarme —agregó Ron.

—Y a Percy, si es que va.

—Oh, como que me llamo Ron Weasley que Percy va a sentar su culo en la mesa durante Beltane.

Harry volvió a sonreír, no dudando de que su amigo pondría todo su empeño para que así fuese. 

—¿Charlie viene?

—Sí, Charlie siempre viene para las fiestas. ¿Te he contado que trabaja con dragones en Rumanía? Es un tío muy guay. Y Bill trabaja para Gringotts como rompe-maldiciones; el único que no tiene un trabajo molón soy yo. Bueno, y Percy, el de Percy es peor: es un chupatintas.

—¿Así que eso es lo que piensas sobre mi trabajo? —inquirió Hermione y Ron se dio cuenta tardíamente de su mala elección de palabras.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró en decir—; creo que el tuyo es aburrido simplemente y que podrías estar haciendo mucho más por la comunidad.

Ron no lo arregló, desde luego, y Hermione no solo volvió a consternarse, sino que adoptó una postura defensiva cuando le contestó que los transportó de vuelta a Hogwarts, a antes de la guerra, a cuando tenían riñas tontas porque ninguno de los dos sabía gestionar adecuadamente sus sentimientos por el otro.

Cuando por fin retomaron la conversación anterior, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a su sino y aceptar que Hermione lo instruyese en el poco tiempo que tenían: le enseñó a vestirse y a peinarse; corrigió sus gestos, su postura e incluso su forma de caminar; le mostró las diferencias entre los usos de la cubertería y de las copas; los temas de conversación sobre los que podía y no podía hablar; le demostró la manera apropiada de saludar y un sinfín de detalles que tuvo que practicar durante los siguientes días para no llamar la atención durante la celebración.

Lo más complicado, sin embargo, fue memorizar tantos nombres y asociarlos a tantas caras; sin la guerra contra Voldemort, había mucha más gente y el círculo social del otro Harry era, para su desgracia, muy extenso.

Sin embargo, el otro Harry no había organizado su fiesta nocturna sin ayuda; Blaise Zabini había sido uno de sus proveedores.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, y especialmente después, Harry no había dedicado tiempo a pensar en Zabini y lo que sabía sobre él podía clasificarse entre poco y nada, así que Hermione había tenido que esforzarse por resumir once años de amistad.

Los Zabini eran una familia portuguesa con ascendencia mozambiqueña, de ahí su tez oscura y su afro. La señora Zabini sí era inglesa y se había casado tantas veces como en su línea temporal, siempre con sangres pura de otras nacionalidades, siendo el señor Zabini el último de ellos y el único con el que había tenido descendencia. Los viñedos de los Zabini en Portugal exportaban su producción por todo el mundo; el precio de sus botellas era variable, pero ninguna bajaba de los cien _galleones_.

Blaise heredaría el negocio familiar y todo el patrimonio, así que su padre se estaba ocupando de formarlo como hombre de negocios y su madre lo había educado para ser tan engatusador como ella. Además, tenía un encanto natural que lo volvía muy peligroso, según había definido Hermione, y para cuando Ron había insistido en que explicase eso del encanto, su amiga había cambiado de tema.

Al parecer, Blaise formaba parte del círculo de confianza tanto de Malfoy como del otro Harry, y estaba al corriente de la relación íntima que habían compartido. Hermione había insistido en que podía considerarlo uno de sus mejores amigos, puesto que era una de las personas con las que se iba de vacaciones cada verano a Santorini.

—Probablemente sea el Slytherin más perspicaz que conozco, así que ten mucho cuidado con él —había advertido Hermione—: compórtate como te he enseñado y todo irá bien. Creo.

El lunes por la tarde se reunió con Zabini en el salón de fiestas que el otro Harry había alquilado: estaba situado en un palacete del siglo XVIII en las afueras de Londres que nunca había sido propiedad de los _muggles_. En él se habían celebrado grandes acontecimientos para las familias de sangre pura, desde eventos sociales hasta bodas. La lista de espera para su uso, según Hermione, era de dos años y la suma de su reserva, más el posterior alquiler, era simplemente descomunal; Ron se había atragantado con su propia saliva cuando había visto todos esos ceros, eso sin contar con el abastecimiento ni con la contratación del personal —quizás lo de participar en apuestas ilegales de hipogrifos fuera para poder tener ingresos extras con los que afrontarlo.

Encontró a Zabini en la sala principal, donde la pista de baile tenía unas dimensiones similares al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Enfundado en un traje impoluto del color de un vino tinto, y con un corte de pelo sofisticado y elegante, Zabini se encontraba repasando un listado junto a una mujer cuyo aspecto no era menos soberbio que el suyo.

A su alrededor, los elfos domésticos trabajaban ultimando la decoración.

—¿Harry Potter siendo puntual? —saludó Zabini cuando sintió su presencia y alzó la mirada.

—Yo nunca llego tarde, Blaise; siempre llego en el momento oportuno —contestó con lo que esperó que fuera una sonrisa descarada.

La sonrisa sardónica de llamativos y perfectos dientes blancos que le dedicó Zabini en respuesta le hizo saber que había escogido las palabras adecuadas.

—Todo correcto —declaró Zabini y le devolvió el pergamino a la mujer—. Si nos disculpa…

Esta hizo una brevísima reverencia antes de marcharse; sus tacones resonaron en el suelo.

—Con la semana tan ocupada que has tenido, pensaba que no tendrías tiempo que dedicarme.

Ahora se suponía que tenía que responderle algo insinuante porque, según Hermione, siempre hablaban como si hubiera una tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos solo para molestar a Malfoy, pero ya que este no estaba presente, suponía que podía saltarse esa parte.

—Quiero que todo sea perfecto en Beltane —optó por decir y miró a su alrededor—. ¿No están poniendo demasiadas flores?

Zabini se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste muy insistente en que querías que este lugar ridiculizase al mejor de los jardines ingleses.

—Cierto —musitó y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, no sabiendo qué hacer con ellas.

—Me he adelantado y he echado un vistazo al resto de las habitaciones; debo reconocer que me has impresionado esta vez, Harry. Van a hablar sobre esta fiesta durante años. 

—Esa es la intención —respondió, no teniendo ni idea de a qué se refería.

No lo supo hasta que la mujer regresó para guiarles por el palacete para que pudieran revisar que los preparativos cumplían con sus exigencias: las salas privadas estaban acondicionadas para que sus invitados pudieran disfrutar de todo tipo de relaciones sexuales, algunas con temáticas muy explícitas; el alcohol que había importado Zabini era de primerísima calidad, así como el cáterin que lo acompañaría; la prueba de sonido de los músicos que tocarían esa noche fue espectacular; y estimulantes como Xromia, DLM y matalobos estaban listos para ser repartidos entre los invitados como si de canapés se tratasen.

—Estamos listos para cualquier contratiempo —explicó la mujer que el otro Harry debía de haber contratado para que cumpliese con su lista de exigencias—. Tenemos pociones lavativas y una sala preparada para atender a los más afectados; los carruajes estarán disponibles para sacar con discreción a quien lo necesite.

Harry asintió mientras observaba a los thestrals que estaban atados a unos carruajes con un diseño inesperadamente moderno.

—No recuerdo si lo he mencionado antes, pero quiero que todo el mundo deje su varita junto a su abrigo al entrar —expresó, preocupado por lo que unos jóvenes borrachos y drogados pudiesen hacer con su magia—. Sus elfos pueden venir a recogerlas al día siguiente, pero no antes.

La mujer asintió y lo añadió en su lista.

Terminaron de puntualizar algunos detalles más y esta se marchó para llevar a cabo esos cambios de última hora.

Blaise lo acompañó hacia el exterior cuando terminaron la supervisión.

—¿Vendrás al club esta noche?

—¿Estará Malfoy allí?

—Malfoy —repitió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa—; no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar diciéndole a Pansy que está equivocada.

—Déjalo estar, Blaise —pidió, poniendo especial cuidado de usar su nombre para no repetir el mismo error—. Te veo en Beltane.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda como solía hacer con Ron y se encaminó hacia el paseo que conducía hacia el exterior del palacete.

—Espera, Harry. —Zabini lo alcanzó y se detuvo a su lado para hablarle con discreción a pesar de que no había nadie cerca—. Detesto ser evidente, pero a veces es necesario —dijo con un poco de dramatismo—: independientemente de lo que pase entre Draco y tú, eres uno de los nuestros. No lo olvides.

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero al mirarlo a esos ojos oscuros, supo que lo decía de verdad y, también, que era cierto que no solía hablar con tanta franqueza.

Harry asintió, sonrió y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Bien, porque no me gustaría descubrir que recurres a la droga antes que a tus amigos para evadirte de tus problemas.

Discernir por su tono de voz si eso había sido una amenaza o una advertencia fue complicado, pero quizás esa fuese la manera Slytherin de mostrar preocupación. Si en vez de Zabini hubiese sido Ron, Harry no habría podido marcharse sin más.

Regresó a casa confuso porque sus encuentros con Zabini y Parkinson contradecían lo que Malfoy había explicado de su relación con el resto de los Slytherin; solo por fastidiarlo, estaba tentado a ir con Zabini al club que había mencionado, pero desistió nada más poner un pie en casa y aspirar el aroma del guiso de Dobby con las hortalizas naturales de su huerto.

Pasó la noche revisando los planos de la casa y el registro de la alteración mágica que Dobby le había entregado y debatiendo con él los cambios que quería implementar; no había conseguido que el elfo tomase asiento en el sofá junto a él, pero al menos pudo permanecer de pie a su lado sin temblar de miedo, así que Harry se anotó un punto.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, pero a la mañana siguiente no las recordó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan 3 capítulos para terminar la primera parte, así que a partir del siguiente entramos en el clímax con lo que va a suceder en Beltane. ¡Anticipadlo!


	9. Parte I - Capítulo 9

Beltane había llegado y Harry no estaba listo para afrontarlo, pero como muchas otras veces en su vida, no le quedaban más alternativas que hacerlo. Sería la última concesión que le haría al otro Harry —una identidad en la que prefería no pensar o de lo contrario se sentiría como un usurpador— antes de concentrarse en recuperar a los Weasley y en conocer a la familia de la que había sido privado.

Dobby había arreglado su atuendo para ese día: unos pantalones oscuros y prietos, una camisa abombada blanca con decoraciones en hilo dorado por los hombros y en los bordes de las mangas y una chaqueta soberbia que le caía hasta las rodillas. También le ayudó con el pelo y le recordó las cosas esenciales que no debía olvidar, como ponerse las gafas correctas, las que Ron había pedido a sus hermanos que modificasen en Industrias Potter para estar conectados en todo momento; Hermione usaría un juego gemelo durante la comida con los Weasley y podrían ver y oír lo que el otro presenciaba con tan solo tocar la patilla correcta.

No estaba seguro de que involucrar a Fred y a George fuese buena idea, pero Ron le había asegurado que lo tenía todo controlado; su supuesto don para las premoniciones le hacía ser muy convincente, al parecer.

—Hola, Hermione, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó a las once de la mañana, la hora en la que habían quedado para hacer la prueba.

—Alto y claro. ¿Escuchas algo, Ron?

—Nada de nada.

Ron había insistido en pasar a recogerla a su apartamento en su propio coche, un Renault Clío Williams al que su padre había hecho los arreglos pertinentes para que volase y se tornase invisible como el Ford Anglia de la familia. Habría sido más rápido si Hermione hubiese usado la red flu para llegar hasta la Madriguera, pero estaba tomándose muy en serio lo de volver a conquistarla.

—Vale, probemos la visión —dijo, mientras tocaba la patilla derecha.

—¡Oh, Harry! —exclamó con sorpresa cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo mismo que estaba contemplando él—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—Ehm… Ha sido Dobby.

—¿Dobby ha hecho algo mal, señor? —preguntó de inmediato el elfo, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo—. ¡Dobby lo siente! ¡Dobby es un elfo malo! ¡Dobby va a…!

—¡No, Dobby! ¡Ya lo hemos hablado! Si vuelves a lesionarte, te echaré de aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? — preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

—Mi pelo está perfecto, Dobby, gracias. Puedes irte.

Con un chasquido, el elfo doméstico desapareció tras realizar una reverencia demasiado exagerada una vez más.

Harry soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escuchó a Ron preguntar.

—Hablaremos de Dobby en otro momento. Voy a salir ya; estoy viendo al carruaje esperando fuera —anunció mientras lo observaba aterrizar en el descampado frente a su casa a través de una de las grandes cristaleras frontales.

Tardó en llegar a su lugar de destino lo mismo que Ron y Hermione en hacerlo a la Madriguera, el sitio donde él quería estar en ese momento, no en esa estúpida fiesta, donde no habría ninguna cara conocida que no quisiera descuartizar.

La casa de la familia Weasley continuaba estando en el mismo campo y rodeada de los mismos prados, con su correspondiente huerto y gallinero y las diferentes plantas que se habían ido acoplando una sobre otra sin orden aparente. Hermione era una chica de ciudad, quizás nunca hubiese estado en una casa como esa, y probablemente estuviese usando unos tacones inapropiados para la ocasión, así que debía de sentirse muy inquieta en ese momento.

—No estés nerviosa; estoy seguro de que les vas a gustar —la animó.

Harry se había quedado sentado dentro del carruaje, a la espera del recibimiento que darían a Hermione tan pronto aparcaran.

Ella respiró hondo. Mientras salía del coche, le susurró:

—Gracias, Harry.

Los Weasley habían sacado las mesas plegables para comer en el jardín, una idea excelente dado el buen tiempo que hacía esa mañana primaveral. Charlie y Ginny estaban fuera, volando en sus respectivas escobas mientras intentaban atrapar una _snitch_ para hacer tiempo y Harry habría dado cualquier cosa por unirse a ellos en lugar de estar escondiéndose dentro del carruaje.

Una Molly que no había perdido peso debido a la pena salió ante la llamada de Ron, seguida por un Bill sin cicatrices visibles y con su melena larga recogida en una coleta maltrecha, y un Arthur que no tenía ojeras, los tres con las varitas en mano para transportar con magia las diferentes bandejas de comida que le hicieron la boca agua.

—Familia, os presento a mi amiga Hermione Granger —dijo y ella lo miró justo a tiempo para que Harry pudiese presenciar la mirada sutil que les lanzaba suplicando que se comportasen—. Hermione, estos son mis padres, Molly y Arthur. Mis hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie. Mi hermana pequeña, Ginny. Y supongo que los gemelos y Percy estarán dentro.

—Estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros, Hermione —dijo Molly, regalándole una de sus sonrisas reconfortantes—. Ron no había mencionado que fueses tan guapa.

—Oh, no, yo no…

—Mamá —intervino Ron, con expresión de angustia.

—Siéntate por aquí, Hermione —la guió Arthur—. Ron nos ha contado que trabajas para el Ministerio, ¿no? ¿En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, creo recordar?

—Sí, así es. Trabajo en la Oficina de Realojamiento de los Elfos Domésticos.

—Newt Scamander trabajó allí también antes de escribir su libro —señaló Charlie con interés.

—Oh, sí; hay una especie de mural con fotografías suyas en la oficina.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Ginny y él a la vez con el mismo tono a medio camino entre burla e incredulidad; Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Ginny estaba preciosa con el pelo largo y brillante, unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta blanca sencilla que llevaba anudada a la altura del ombligo, dejando entrever parte de sus abdominales. Colocó sobre Hermione una de las coronas de flores que había hecho a mano y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa mientras se sentaba a su lado, como Harry había esperado que hiciera.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione por la corona.

—Fred, George, a comer —los llamó Molly sin necesidad de gritar como solía hacer porque ahora parecía poder contactar con ellos a través de su reloj de pulsera.

Una explosión de pétalos los inundó repentinamente y los sobresaltó a todos, incluido Harry. Los gemelos se aparecieron vistiendo únicamente unas bermudas beige porque se habían pintado la piel de rojo y los ojos de negro conformando una venda. Llevaban unas coronas y unas capas de flores muy llamativas y tocaban unos pequeños tambores que les colgaba de la cintura mientras entonaban cánticos rítmicos y danzaban alrededor de la mesa.

Harry soltó una carcajada al verlos y, al mismo tiempo, se le empañaron los ojos por la emoción de encontrar a Fred vivo y tan enérgico como siempre había sido, y a George sin ninguna mutilación en su cuerpo ni la depresión en la que había caído tras la pérdida de su hermano.

—¡Qué susto, hijos! —se quejó Molly, llevándose la mano al pecho—. ¿Es necesario que hagáis esto todos los años?

—¡Es tradición, madre! —exclamó George con histrionismo.

—¡Además, ya no deberías sorprenderte! —secundó Fred—. ¡Eh, Charlie! ¿Y esta traición tan gratuita? Prometiste vestirte como nosotros —acusó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y dejaba el tambor en el suelo.

—Lo haré, pero más tarde; esa pintura no es que sea muy transpirable.

—Eh, Ronnie, buen cambio el de Percy por Granger; casi no lo había notado —bromeó George—. ¿Quién dirías que nos restó más puntos de la Casa mientras fueron prefectos?

—El idiota de Percy era el único que restaba puntos a su propia Casa —indicó Fred con fastidio.

—A favor de Percy diré que cumplía con lo que se esperaba de él y os merecíais que os restaran cada punto que os quitó —contestó Hermione y Harry, aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba poniendo esa expresión de sabionda que tanto los había irritado de niños y que tan entrañable le resultaba ahora.

—¡No has cambiado nada, Granger! —se echó a reír George—. Toma, sírvete; el pudding de mamá está riquísimo. Y bonitas gafas, por cierto.

Por supuesto que reconocerían unas gafas que ellos mismos habían alterado mágicamente nada más verlas; Harry había sabido desde el principio que no era buena idea involucrar a Fred y a George, pero Ron le había prometido que lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Espera, ¿y Percy? ¿No vamos a esperar a que llegue? —cuestionó Ron, sentado al otro lado de Hermione.

—Si quieres esperar eternamente a que saque la cabeza del culo, allá tú —dijo Fred y se llevó un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

—Ayer fui a buscarlo en el Ministerio, pero… —Arthur dejó la frase a medias negando con la cabeza—. En fin, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Hasta Harry, que no estaba allí presente, pudo sentir la incomodidad y el malestar de los Weasley ante la actitud de Percy; Hermione miró a su plato, probablemente sintiéndose violenta. 

—Percy ya hizo lo mismo en nuestra línea temporal, pero volvió para la batalla final y todos le perdonaron —reveló Harry y suspiró—. Supongo que aquí todavía no tiene claro qué es lo que realmente importa.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que celebras Beltane, Hermione? —preguntó Bill, no dejando que el ánimo decayese ante la ausencia de su hermano—. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

—Oh, sí, claro. —Si Harry no conociese a su amiga, diría que estaba ruborizada; no es que pudiera culparla puesto que Bill siempre había sido el Weasley más atractivo de los hermanos varones—. He leído mucho sobre la festividad, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de celebrarla en realidad…

—Vivirlo es mucho mejor que leerlo, ya verás —dijo Ron con una mirada intensa.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Vale, no sabía que lo estuviera intentando tan duramente.

—Ajá —respondió Hermione, y aunque bien podría haber sido su respuesta a Ron, por el tono supo que le contestaba a él.

Otro día hablaría con Ron sobre sus intentos de seducción; Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo eran sus amigos en la intimidad, pero era evidente que a esta Hermione la conseguiría repeler como no cambiase de estrategia.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca lo has celebrado, cielo? —preguntó Molly con interés.

—No habría sitio para ella en la mesa de sus amigos Slytherin —comentó Ginny despectivamente y Harry quiso aplaudirla.

—No, bueno… —Hermione buscó defenderlos, pero se encontró sin argumentos.

—No todas las familias de magos discriminamos a nuestros iguales por su ascendencia —aclaró Arthur y Harry volvió a sonreír con un sentimiento muy cálido en el pecho—. Eres bienvenida a nuestra mesa para Beltane y para cualquier otra celebración; estoy seguro de que Ron ya te lo ha dicho, pero quiero recalcarlo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Weasley —dijo con emoción en la voz.

—Te dije que les ibas a gustar —le recordó Harry—. Los Weasley son la mejor familia que he conocido.

Hermione no pudo contestarle porque pronto se enfrascó en una conversación con Arthur sobre las diferencias entre los palos de golf; ella no era muy versada en el deporte, pero pudo responderle. Luego Arthur le hizo otra pregunta aleatoria sobre otro objeto _muggle_ y ahí pudo explayarse más.

No se había dado cuenta entonces, pero la primera vez que se había sentado a comer en la mesa de los Weasley, Arthur también le había sacado conversación de la misma manera y, sin que él se percatase, logró tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir integrado; Arthur Weasley era un hombre maravilloso y Harry lo quería mucho.

Deseando que estuviese con él en ese momento para hacerlo sentir protegido mientras ingresaba en la cueva del lobo, Harry tocó la patilla izquierda de sus gafas para cortar la visión y volver a su realidad y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces, salió del carruaje finalmente.

La celebración de Beltane se llevaba a cabo en los jardines privados de un castillo reformado del siglo XI que había pertenecido a un linaje ya extinto. La última descendiente se había emparentado con los Peverell, mucho antes de que estos lo hicieran con los Potter. Sin embargo, los Peverell también se habían emparejado con prácticamente todas las familias presentes, así que el lugar se consideraba propiedad de todos y lo usaban para ese tipo de celebraciones por la magia ancestral que albergaba, o eso le había explicado Hermione, quien consideraba muy importante que conociese lo básico de su historia.

Harry observó con admiración la edificación, que si bien tosca y poco esplendorosa comparada con castillos y palacios de siglos más recientes, desprendía una sensación mágica que solo había sentido en Hogwarts; era como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

Cruzó los jardines frontales y se adentró en el vestíbulo, donde elfos domésticos vestidos con harapos atendían las necesidades de las personas allí reunidas, pero la mayoría de los asistentes a la celebración se encontraban en los jardines traseros, que eran mucho más grandes y hermosos que los de la entrada. Al querer cruzar para bajar las escaleras, un elfo doméstico anunció su llegada con la voz claramente amplificada con magia:

—El señor Harry Potter.

Al menos media centena de ojos se giraron para observarlo y Harry contuvo la respiración inconscientemente. No reconocía muchos de los rostros presentes, pero a los que podía otorgar nombre habían sido mortífagos o habían estado relacionados con Voldemort de alguna manera. La sangre le hirvió hasta el punto de que llevó la mano al bolsillo para sostener su varita con disimulo mientras bajaba las escaleras con cautela, preparado para desenfundar ante el menor atisbo de peligro.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía vestido apropiadamente, querido —dijo Pansy Parkinson saliendo de la nada y agarrándose a su brazo de inmediato, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada—; estaba comenzando a pensar que se te había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Por extraño que pareciese, la presencia de Parkinson a su lado lo reconfortó. Harry sacó la mano del bolsillo de la varita y la depositó sobre la de ella.

—Si siempre vistiera apropiadamente, querida, nunca te sorprendería y tu vida sería menos entretenida de lo que es.

Parkinson sonrió y asintió dándole la razón.

Dejó que lo llevase consigo a saludar a la gente, paseándolo como si fuese su trofeo; a Harry no le importó mientras fuese ella quien llevase el peso de la conversación. A esas alturas ya estaba seguro de que Parkinson era algo así como su mánager: le organizaba la agenda, negociaba sus contratos publicitarios y ahora lo exhibía como si de un producto a la venta se tratase. Sin embargo, no pudo dedicar falsas sonrisas a quienes habían torturado y asesinado a tantísimos inocentes en su línea temporal, porque aunque Voldemort no hubiese llegado a convertirse en el Señor Oscuro, nada garantizaba que sus seguidores no conservaran sus ideas y estuviesen inmiscuidos en asuntos de dudosa moralidad.

—Harry, querido, deja de mirar a todo el mundo como si quisieras lanzarles una imperdonable, ¿quieres? —pidió Parkinson entre dientes mientras lo conducía hacia la siguiente familia—. Luce más sexy y menos amenazante, hazme el favor.

No estaba seguro de si realmente resultaba ser intimidante, pero esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque no tenía pruebas de que las actividades que desempeñaban fueran ilegales, tampoco tenía dudas de que un gran número de ellos merecía estar presos en Azkaban, empezando por Lucius Malfoy. 

Parkinson se cuidó mucho de no acercarlo a los Malfoy, quienes volvían a estar reunidos con los Greengrass, aunque tampoco había hecho falta que lo hiciera para tener la ardiente mirada de Draco Malfoy clavada en la nuca; era una sensación que reconocería en cualquier época y universo.

Ambas familias parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para ir a juego con sus túnicas oscuras de gala y lucían una elegancia que superaba la habitual en ellos. Los únicos que aportaban algo de color a su vestimenta eran Draco con un chaleco gris que llevaba un bordado sutil de flores y Astoria, cuyo vestido era de un verde transitorio al amarillo, el más brillante de todos los trajes presentes.

—Es evidente que Astoria planea algo, solo hay que ver cómo viene vestida —criticó Parkinson—; no voy a permitir que un nuevo escándalo ponga en peligro mis negocios, Harry, así que hazte a la idea de que me vas a tener colgada de tu brazo todo el día.

—No podría imaginar mejor compañía, Pansy —contestó, inclinándose para hablarle con cierta intimidad, sin cortar el contacto visual con Malfoy, cuya expresión de fastidio lo regocijaba.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró Hermione al fondo de su mente, y Harry no supo si le estaba contestando a él o a algún Weasley. 

Era muy complicado tener a los Weasley conversando de fondo, con el resto de los sonidos que se estaban produciendo en esa mesa, y concentrarse al mismo tiempo en las conversaciones de su alrededor; más de una vez había tenido que disimular una sonrisa ante los comentarios divertidos de Ginny o las bromas de los gemelos.

En algún momento de la ronda de saludos, a Harry lo alcanzó una risa que reconocería en cualquier parte y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a su emisor: Sirius estaba charlando animadamente con nada menos que Frank y Alice Longbottom, ambos luciendo un aspecto estupendo y en absoluto demencial, y un parecido más que razonable con Neville. Junto a ellos también se encontraba Augusta, el propio Neville y un chico que debía tener la edad de Primrose y que probablemente fuese su hermano pequeño; una sensación cálida llenó su pecho al descubrir que su amigo también había recuperado a su familia con el reinicio.

Los nervios del comienzo volvieron a apoderarse de él al darse cuenta de que el hombre que hacía sonreír a Augusta era su propio padre. James Potter llevaba un traje colorido, con ribetes y bordados en hilo dorado, y repleto de detalles que sentarían ridículamente a cualquier otra persona, pero a él no le restaba dignidad alguna. Volvía a usar chistera y, ese día además, portaba un bastón muy similar al que Lucius Malfoy solía usar, solo que con la cabeza de un león en el pomo en lugar de la de una serpiente.

—Tu padre realmente no tiene sentido de la vergüenza —comentó Parkinson cuando se percató de a quién observaba, y antes de que Harry pudiese salir en su defensa, añadió—: ojalá pudiera ignorar la opinión de los demás como lo hace él.

—Es un talento innato —respondió.

—Qué pinta tiente —escuchó al mismo tiempo decir a Hermione.

Harry sonrió y se dejó guiar una vez más, esta vez rumbo hacia los Longbottom, su padre y Sirius, quien al reconocerlo, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y golpeó a James para que prestase atención a quiénes se acercaban; cuando su padre fijó su vista sobre él, su corazón bombeó sangre a una velocidad alarmante.

—Señores Longbottom, Sirius… padre —saludó, pasando la mirada de uno en uno, tratando de controlar su voz para que no se le quebrase—, estoy seguro de que ya conocen a la señorita Parkinson.

—Qué espléndido sombrero ha escogido, señora Longbottom —la elogió con una voz melosa que hasta ahora no había empleado—. Ya me gustaría tener tan buen gusto como usted.

Si no estuviera tan nervioso, Harry habría puesto los ojos en blanco, porque Parkinson tenía un gusto para la moda incuestionable. El vestido que usaba ese día era turquesa, entallado y tenía un bordado de flores tan sutil como el del chaleco de Malfoy, probablemente diseñado por la misma persona. Por encima llevaba una capa negra que le caía con elegancia por los hombros. Tenía las manos enguantadas y sus tacones debían de tener menos centímetros de los habituales porque Harry era ligeramente más alto que ella, lo cual demostraba que los había elegido a conciencia porque ya tenía planeado convertirse en su sombra con anterioridad.

—Paparruchas, querida. Sabes que estás estupenda; de lo mejorcito que estoy viendo hoy —respondió la abuela de Neville y paseó la mirada con desaprobación por el jardín—. ¿Es esto Beltane o una fiesta del tres al cuarto? Ni siquiera hay suficientes flores.

Harry recordó lo infestado de flores que había quedado el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de esa noche para los jóvenes y pensó que Augusta le daría su aprobación, si bien él no había hecho nada.

—Tenía entendido que eras alérgica al polen, Augusta —comentó James con una sonrisa divertida—; de ahí que esté usando una flor mágica para no agraviarte.

Harry se había fijado en que su padre llevaba un lirio rojo en el ojal de la chaqueta, y no sabía si era coincidencia o no, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

—Tú siempre tan considerado, James —sonrió la abuela de Neville, y quizás esa fuera la primera vez que la veía hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Armstrong, señor Potter? Tenía entendido que anunciarían su compromiso hoy.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto como los de su padre ante la sorpresa; Augusta Longbottom también soltó una exclamación de desconcierto y se giró hacia él.

—¿Compromiso, James? ¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando esta jovencita?

Todos los presentes aguardaron su respuesta; la abuela de Neville continuaba inspirando pavor, pero su padre había fruncido el ceño y no parecía amedrentado. Quien sí lo estaba era Harry, porque su padre lo miraba con sospecha y él necesitaba hacerle entender que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, pero no le salía la voz.

Cuando James volvió a hablar, su tono fue serio y demandante:

—No es público todavía, Pansy. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Se ha visto a su futura suegra hablando con madame Devereaux este pasado fin de semana en el club de campo —contestó ella sin verse intimidada lo más mínimo—; sabiendo que solo se dedica a trajes de novia, no ha sido complicado de deducir.

—Vamos a anunciarlo apropiadamente en breve, Augusta; lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera.

—¿Es que no va a ser hoy? —exclamó con indignación—. ¡Eres el cabeza de los Potter, James! Si no es en Beltane, ¿cuándo va a ser?

—¿No están tardando en servir los entrantes? —intervino el padre de Neville en ese momento; Frank miró a su alrededor, logrando despistarlos—. ¿Quién más falta por llegar?

—Mi querida prima —respondió Sirius con una mueca de fastidio—; no tiene respeto alguno por los estómagos vacíos.

—Me consta que Blaise Zabini lleva las apuestas sobre los duelos este año; confío en que me harás ganar una pequeña fortuna hoy, Sirius —dijo el hermano pequeño de Neville, que demostraba una confianza en sí mismo que Neville nunca había tenido, si bien en aspecto eran muy parecidos y casi igual de altos.

—Por supuesto —confirmó con una sonrisa gallarda—; Bellatrix y yo vamos empatados. Este año cumple ya cincuenta y uno, así que será el duelo definitivo para que no pueda achacar su derrota a la edad.

—¿Te vas a enfrentar en duelo a Bellatrix Lestrange? —cuestionó Harry sin poder evitarlo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo inmediatamente e imágenes de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios hacía seis años se sucedieron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. El duelo, el velo, Sirius desapareciendo tras él.

El pecho comenzó a dolerle.

—Claro, Harry, lo hacemos cada año. Es tradición —confirmó Sirius ajeno a su estado y extrañado por su pregunta—. ¿Qué te crees que hago aquí si no?

—Comer seguro que no —señaló Alice y le hizo sonreír.

—Espero que todos apostéis por mi victoria; ¡vamos a dejar tiesos a esas serpientes! 

—Disculpadme, acabo de ver a alguien… 

Harry se soltó de Parkinson y se alejó de ellos, no pudiendo pretender que la idea de verlos combatir nuevamente no le afectaba.

Se mezcló rápidamente con el resto de los presentes para evitar que Parkinson lo siguiese y se adentró en los jardines para alejarse de los invitados hasta que encontró unos setos tras los que pudo refugiarse. Entonces tocó la patilla derecha y su visión cambió a la mesa de los Weasley.

—Hermione, Sirius y Bellatrix Lestrange se van a batir en duelo. Necesito saber cómo impedirlo. Ahora.

Hermione, que había estado mirando a Bill mientras contaba una anécdota de su último viaje a México, bajó la mirada a su plato y luego la dirigió hacia Molly.

—Si me disculpan un momento… ¿El baño, Ronald?

—Te acompaño —se ofreció él, poniéndose en pie también—. Es un poco complicado de encontrar.

Sus amigos abandonaron la mesa del jardín ignorando las miradas significativas del resto de los Weasley y se adentraron en la casa, pero Hermione no observaba un punto concreto el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiese apreciar los cambios.

—¿Pasa algo con Harry?

Hermione repitió lo que él había dicho.

—Mierda. No había pensado en que esa lunática estuviese viva y suelta —reconoció Ron.

—Los duelos son parte de la tradición, Harry —explicó Hermione—, no creo que puedas interrumpirlo fácilmente. Pero no debería pasar nada, no son duelos propiamente dichos, sino más bien exhibiciones para el entretenimiento del público.

—Tú no has visto a esa loca y al padrino de Harry enfrentarse, Herms —declaró Ron con expresión de preocupación—; en nuestra línea temporal, Sirius murió en un duelo contra ella.

—Oh…

—Tengo que impedirlo. Tengo que hacer algo. La sola idea de volver a perderlo…

Harry no pudo continuar, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. Caminaba frenéticamente tras el seto, girando cada vez que llegaba a su extremo para no quedar visible.

—Déjame las gafas —pidió Ron y Hermione se las tendió—. Harry, colega, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —mintió con naturalidad, pero por supuesto, su amigo no le creyó.

—Ya, bueno, tranquilo, ¿vale? Hay mucha gente presente como para que suceda alguna desgracia. Los mortífagos nunca existieron en esta línea temporal, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso qué es?

Harry se asomó y miró en dirección a los invitados concentrados. A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable, si él podía reconocer sus caras, entonces Ron también: los Malfoy no eran los únicos que disfrutaban de los tentempiés que los elfos domésticos ofrecían en sus bandejas, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban los Nott, los Yaxley y los Mulciber enfrascados en una conversación grupal. También había reconocido a los Carrow con sus respectivas familias, los Crabbe y los Goyle. Había visto a Barty Crouch hijo charlando animadamente con Antonin Dolohov y Evan Rosier. A la familia Travers saludando a los Rowle. Y más rostros cuya identidad nunca había llegado a conocer o no recordaba.

Parecía que en cualquier momento aparecía el mismísimo Voldemort y daría la orden de capturarlo para poder matarlo.

—¿Y si hablas con Regulus? —sugirió Ron—. Imagino que estará por alguna parte. Quizás él pueda ayudarte a impedirlo.

—¡Buena idea, Ron!

Harry salió de su escondite y se apresuró en regresar con los demás, buscando a Regulus Black entre el gentío. Dudaba mucho de que los Black y los Malfoy se alejasen demasiado, así que encontró a Draco con facilidad debido a su llamativa cabellera platina, y buscó a su alrededor hasta hallar a su objetivo.

Regulus volvía a vestir completamente de negro, pero con un traje bajo la capa que a Harry no le importaría tener en su armario. Su parecido con Sirius seguía siendo impactante, si bien su cabello era mucho más corto y ordenado y carecía de barba. Estaba rodeado por tres chicas de belleza singular, las mismas tres chicas que lo habían acompañado en la fiesta de compromiso de su padre y que, probablemente, se tratasen de sus hijas. El parecido de las mismas con Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa era apabullante, aunque las tres tenían el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises de su padre.

Cuando Harry se aproximó a ellos, la mayor, que era la que más se parecía a Narcissa, dio un paso adelante y alzó el mentón.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte frente a nuestro padre después de lo que le hiciste, Potter? —escupió con desprecio.

Harry se había olvidado por completo de que la última vez que había visto a Regulus, lo había lanzado por los aires con un _depulso_ sin varita y había salido huyendo sin mirar atrás.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad desenfrenada para entonces, pero Harry era capaz de disimularlo con maestría.

—Por eso es precisamente que me acerco: quiero ofrecer mis disculpas apropiadamente, si me lo permites.

—Está bien, Cassie, déjalo hablar —dijo Regulus, quien no por primera vez desprendía el aura adecuada para ser el cabeza de la familia Black.

Si Parkinson había pensado que él intimidaba, no quería saber qué opinaría de Regulus erguido de esa manera y con los ojos fríos como témpanos de hielos penetrándole el alma.

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad, descartando cualquier otra frase pomposa que se le pudiera ocurrir para adornar la disculpa—. Siempre intentas ayudarme y solo te causo problemas. No debí reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos atacarte. Lo siento mucho.

Los cuatro Black se habían quedado perplejos y no reaccionaron hasta que la pequeña de la familia, que quizás no fuese a Hogwarts todavía, miró a su padre en busca de su respuesta:

—Disculpas aceptadas, Harry. Pero no volveré a tolerar un comportamiento violento por tu parte, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, señor.

No había dudas de que Regulus era profesor en Hogwarts porque el tono imponente que empleó era digno del jefe de la casa Slytherin, que Harry suponía que era él dado que ocupaba el puesto que había desempeñado Snape en su línea temporal.

—Bien. En ese caso, ¿qué tal va todo? He oído que no has faltado ni una vez a los entrenamientos de esta semana, me sorprende gratamente.

—Oh, sí, estoy intentando ponerme a dieta de _bludgers_ , pero no estoy teniendo mucho éxito.

Su comentario hizo gracia a la mediana de las hermanas Black, cuyo parecido con su tía Bellatrix se acentuó aún más al sonreír, provocándole un vuelco en el estómago.

—Disciplina, Harry, esa es la clave del éxito.

—Y una _Felix Felicis_ —añadió Cassiopeia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Creo que voy a necesitar una centena si quiero mantenerme como titular —reconoció y suspiró—. En fin, hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablarte en privado, si fuera posible.

—Odio cuando os contáis secretos —protestó la pequeña de las hijas de Regulus, la que tenía la misma cara que Andrómeda probablemente había tenido a su edad y la que ponía los mismos morros que Teddy cuando se enfurruñaba.

—Nosotros también tenemos secretos, ¿o no? —contestó su padre con complicidad.

La niña asintió, no convencida todavía de ser excluida, pero su hermana mayor intervino:

—Venga, Spica, vamos a buscar más canapés.

Spica aceptó la mano de su hermana y la siguió en busca de un elfo doméstico con bandeja de canapés; Harry todavía no había probado ninguno, pero tampoco es que tuviera apetito dada la situación.

—Vigila que Meissa no altere la comida otra vez; lo último que quiero es que acabemos todos con diarrea de nuevo —pidió Regulus mientras las veía marchar.

—No soy su niñera, padre —protestó Cassiopeia—. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar pendiente de ellas?

—Porque eres la mayor. Ahora ve.

Refunfuñando, Cassiopeia siguió a sus hermanas, ondeando su capa con el dramatismo que solo una auténtica Black era capaz de conseguir. 

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Regulus mientras le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiese a un lugar menos aglomerado. 

Sintió la mirada de Malfoy de nuevo clavada sobre él, así que le devolvió el contacto visual sin poder evitarlo, pero enseguida apartó la vista para concentrarse en lo que quería pedirle a Regulus.

—No quiero que Sirius se enfrente en duelo a Bellatrix.

Probablemente había sonado mucho más directo de lo que el otro Harry solía sonar, siendo el Slytherin que era, pero no le importaba. No estaba en la condición mental necesaria para interpretar a otra versión de sí mismo, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo mis razones —contestó y tragó saliva—. No sé cómo pedirle a Sirius que no lo haga sin alentarlo a hacerlo.

Regulus, que probablemente lo conociese tan bien como James, inspiró profundamente en un acto de concesión.

—Es complicado, sí, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me das un motivo para hacerlo.

Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado era una pregunta que Harry había dejado de formularse hacía mucho tiempo; ya había aceptado que nunca habría nada sencillo en su vida, pero no dejaba de ser molesto.

—¿Y si te pido que confíes en mí?

—Mi confianza es algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Harry Potter.

—Eso ha dolido —contestó con un hilito de voz, porque aunque hacía dos semanas que conocía a Regulus Black en persona, y ni siquiera habían mantenido una conversación de más de cinco minutos todavía, era el hermano de Sirius y la persona que le había dado la pista sobre los _horrocruxes_.

—Que no te sea indiferente es buena señal entonces. 

—Olvídalo —musitó con frustración por lo infructuosa que estaba siendo la charla.

—Si no quieres que se enfrenten, Harry, dale un motivo para no hacerlo. O una distracción.

_Una distracción_ , reverberó en su mente, y durante las siguientes horas, Harry estuvo rebanándose los sesos para determinar qué podría distraer a Sirius para que se olvidase de su duelo con Bellatrix.

Los asistentes a la celebración de Beltane habían comido en las mesas del exterior, bajo el cielo despejado de ese día. Manjares exquisitos habían aparecido en las mesas redondas, donde cada familia había ocupado la suya, rodeados por sus parientes más cercanos; había sido como desplegar un mapa genealógico de la alta sociedad británica.

Una vez saciado el apetito, una orquesta tocaba música clásica pero animada mientras los invitados conversaban en pequeños grupos y reían disfrutando de sus bebidas y cigarros. Los duelos comenzarían cuando todos hubiesen reposado la comida y antes de que el té fuese servido, pero Harry continuaba sin saber cómo impedir que Sirius se enfrentase a su prima.

Una melodía hipnótica comenzó a sonar desde el piano que había sobre la tarima en donde los instrumentos sonaban encantados con magia. El cambio en el registro había sido tan llamativo que muchos de los presentes se giraron para observarlo, al igual que lo había hecho Harry.

Sentado al piano se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con su traje de pantalón y chaleco, y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas. No había ni rastro de la marca tenebrosa que una vez había estado tatuada en ella, pero a Harry le pareció ver alguna inscripción en tinta, aunque por supuesto no podía reconocer el mensaje desde la distancia que los separaba.

Malfoy tocó el piano con la maestría de quien llevaba toda la vida practicando asiduamente y Harry, al igual que el resto de los presentes, fue incapaz de despegar la vista de él, completamente capturado por su melodía de notas fervientes, por la pasión y el sobrecogimiento que desprendía.

No es que a Harry no le gustase la música, pero nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para pararse a disfrutarla. No tenía grupos o cantantes favoritos, nunca había asistido a un concierto, y desde luego no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, ni siquiera podía apreciar apropiadamente lo que estaba tocando Malfoy. Solo sabía que le gustaba, que esa canción se quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria, y que su corazón estaba latiendo acompasado al tempo de la melodía. 

La canción tan solo duró unos minutos, pero fue un momento mágico que finalizó con los aplausos de los espectadores. Él no pudo aplaudir, porque no pudo hacer nada que no fuese observar a Malfoy inclinarse en una reverencia educada hacia el público y regresar juntos a sus padres, quienes lo recibieron con miradas de orgullo y palabras de halago, probablemente.

Harry no sabía si Malfoy había aprendido a tocar en esa línea temporal, aprovechando que había vuelto a vivir su adolescencia por segunda vez, o si era una habilidad que ya le había acompañado desde antes; la sorpresa había sido descubrir que todavía quedaban facetas sobre él que desconocía.

Sintiendo su mirada, Malfoy le devolvió el contacto visual, y Harry sintió una sensación electrizante recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pero en esa ocasión, Malfoy no se la sostuvo demasiado tiempo: le vio suspirar y apartarla, incluso darle la espalda para dejar de tenerlo en su campo de visión y eso, de alguna forma en la que no iba a profundizar, molestó a Harry. 

—Ha sido precioso —musitó Hermione con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Sí —reconoció Harry en apenas un murmullo.

—Debe haberla compuesto hace poco porque nunca se la había escuchado; ha estado escribiendo mucho últimamente.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces ahí apartada? —la llamó Ginny—. Ven, vamos a preparar la hoguera.

Harry tocó la patilla derecha de sus gafas justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny bañada por el sol de la tarde mientras sonreía y cogía a Hermione de la muñeca para tirar de ella, una Ginny sin la sombra de la guerra a sus espaldas, sin el peso de la tragedia sobre ella. La Ginny joven, vibrante y feliz que siempre debió haber sido.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que había estado reunido con los Weasley por última vez, pero Harry los extrañaba como si hubiesen pasado años. Cuando Beltane terminara y pudiese dejar de fingir ser quien no era, concentraría toda su energía en recuperarlos; era una promesa a sí mismo.

Un grupito se le acercó justo a tiempo para distraerlo de su nostalgia por su familia de pelirrojos favorita. Le preguntaron por su fiesta privada, aunque no fueron los únicos; la mayoría de los jóvenes presentes había intentado sonsacarle qué había preparado para esa noche, pero Harry había tenido éxito haciéndose el misterioso tal y cómo había insistido Hermione en que tenía que hacer. No podía revelar información porque en realidad, ninguno de ellos quería que lo hiciera, solo estaban expectantes por la noche que se les presentaba y deseando que terminasen las celebraciones del día para comenzar con la fiesta de verdad.

Poco después de la actuación de Malfoy comenzaron los votos: los matrimonios presentes pasaron por un antiguo altar de casamiento decorado por un arco repleto de flores. La tradición, pudo comprender Harry al ser testigo, era que cada pareja tomase una flor, profesase brevemente su amor y su fidelidad hacia su pareja en público y luego tirasen la flor a la hoguera para consumarlo de esa manera.

Hubo todo tipo de declaraciones, algunas más románticas que otras, pero uno a uno desfilaron y pasaron por el ritual. Harry contempló a los señores Malfoy detenerse frente al altar, tomar cada uno de ellos una flor, mirarse a los ojos y profesarse palabras que, si bien eran presuntuosas, también ponían de manifiesto su afecto de manera sincera. Lanzaron las flores al fuego a la vez y, tomados de las manos, compartieron un beso mientras los demás aplaudían. Harry volvió a buscar a Draco y lo vio sonreír con infinito cariño mientras observaba a sus padres.

Lo que sintió a continuación fue pura envidia; Malfoy siempre había tenido a sus padres consigo, unos padres que lo querían y con los cuales tenía buena relación, tanto en esa como en la anterior línea temporal. No es que deseara lo contrario para ellos, pero no era justo que los Malfoy, con todo lo malo que representaban, siempre estuviesen unidos, mientras que él parecía condenado a no tener padres incluso si estos estaban vivos.

Buscó a James con la mirada y lo encontró en otro de los altares, donde Frank y Alice Longbottom se estaban profesando su amor con sendos sonrojos mientras sus hijos, Augusta, Sirius y James eran testigos.

Debería estar con ellos, disfrutando del día sin preocupaciones, a la espera de que fuese el turno de sus padres para detenerse bajo el altar, tomar una flor cada uno, decirse palabras bonitas y culminar la tradición lanzando sus promesas al fuego de Beltane. Pero Lily no estaba allí, no formaba parte de la vida de James y parecía que tampoco de la de Harry.

Amargado por el pensamiento y por el sentimiento de soledad que volvía a hacer mella en él, Harry agarró una copa, la primera del día, y se la bebió casi sin respirar.

—Has estado poco sociable hoy, Harry. Eso no es propio de ti.

Astoria Greengrass, enfundada en su precioso vestido verdoso que degradaba a un amarillo llamativo y poco apropiado para la ocasión según Augusta Longbottom, se le había acercado, una vez más, sin que pudiera advertirla y logrando tomarlo por sorpresa. Desconocía a qué se dedicaba, pero su habilidad para camuflar su presencia era digna de los inefables o de la élite de los aurores.

—Me preguntaba cuándo volverías a asaltarme.

—Hoy no —contestó con una sonrisa que sin dudas era atractiva.

—La respuesta es: no, nunca lo volveré a hacer.

—Oh, vamos, nos lo hemos pasado bien.

Volvía a insinuarse, pero esta vez con una sutileza mucho más elegante que las veces anteriores, quizás por el lugar en el que se encontraba, tal vez porque solo necesitaba que los vieran juntos para conseguir su propósito.

Harry no quería volver a ser usado, así que desvió la conversación:

—Una pregunta, Astoria. ¿Quién dirías que es el mejor duelista de nuestra generación?

La muchacha alzó las cejas ligeramente, pero no necesitó pasear la mirada por el jardín para tener clara su respuesta.

—Helena Mulciber. Es una duelista profesional después de todo.

—Claro —murmuró, recordando haber visto a los Mulciber en el mural _quién es quién_ que Hermione había configurado para él.

—Pero si quieres llamar la atención, entonces reta a Lestrange.

Harry la miró con las cejas alzadas; por un momento pensó que se estaba refiriendo a Bellatrix, pero pronto comprendió que debía estar refiriéndose a un descendiente que en su línea temporal no había existido puesto que Bellatrix se había consagrado a la causa de Voldermort y eso no le había dejado demasiado tiempo para la maternidad.

—No le has invitado a tu fiesta, ¿verdad? Imagina las ganas que tendrá de humillarte en un duelo para desacreditarte.

No pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que al otro Harry tampoco le gustaba Lestrange; por fin algo en lo que podía estar de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde está? Creo que no le he visto.

—Oh, no vendrá hasta que empiecen los duelos; ya sabes que no le gusta la charla insulsa.

—Desde luego.

Astoria se inclinó sobre él para arrebatarle su segunda copa y sonrió insinuante:

—Estaré en primera fila para ver cómo te destroza, así podré practicar mi llanto falso.

Se alejó de él contoneando sus caderas, sabiendo que la seguiría con la mirada y apreciaría las curvas que su vestido acentuaban.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry aguardó cerca de la entrada al jardín privado, a la espera de que los elfos anunciasen la llegada de Corvus Lestrange. Cuando lo hicieron, Harry pudo apreciar que tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros como los Lestrange, la piel clara y la complexión atlética de quien cuida su cuerpo. Su traje era impoluto y no había ni una pizca de color en él, su barba estaba cuidada y recortada y los cabellos largos los llevaba recogidos con un lazo.

Corvus Lestrange descendió por las escaleras como si el lugar le perteneciese, paseando una mirada desdeñosa por los invitados, ignorando a aquellos que no merecían su atención.

Si no hubiera reconocido de inmediato al hombre pelirrojo que lo seguía como un miembro más de su séquito, Harry habría sido capaz de mantenerse imperturbable por su presencia.

—Hermione, no le digas a Ron que Percy está aquí —suplicó—. Se lo diré mañana u otro día, pero no quiero arruinarle la fiesta hoy.

—Vale —murmuró.

Percy Weasley vestía un traje tan elegante como el resto de sus compañeros, completamente negro, así que tanto su cabellera pelirroja repeinada como sus ojos azules resaltaban. Se erguía con arrogancia y caminaba con la seguridad que otorga estar bajo la protección de la persona adecuada, que en este caso no era otro que Corvus Lestrange.

Cómo había llegado Percy a ser uno de sus seguidores era algo que Harry descubriría fuera como fuese para poder enmendarlo.

Corvus se aproximó a saludar primero a Walburga Black, una de las personas cuya compañía estaba más solicitada. Harry la había observado desde lejos, porque aunque más mayor que en el retrato de Grimmauld Place del que tanto le había costado desprenderse, le resultó fácil reconocerla, y había mantenido las distancias pese a la tentación de revelarle los cambios que había efectuado en la noble casa de los Black sin su consentimiento.

La madre de Sirius y Regulus había ignorado al primero y pasado gran parte de la velada cerca del segundo y de sus nietas, vigilando que se comportasen como debían hacerlo a pesar de no haber dejado nunca de conversar con sus interlocutores. Orión Black, por el contrario, había estado charlando amistosamente con señores de su edad, riéndose de chistes internos y bebiendo más copas de las que quizás debería. Ese era el hombre que había enseñado a Harry prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre hechizos defensivos y encantamientos protectores gracias a sus escritos en la biblioteca del que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, pero Harry no podía profesar su admiración ni su repulsión porque él nunca había pisado Grimmauld Place en esa línea temporal.

Era extraño que Walburga y Orión estuviesen presentes, como lo era que lo estuvieran prácticamente el resto de los asistentes, pero ahora que tenía dos copas de alcohol en el cuerpo, se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para seguir a Corvus Lestrange por los jardines, rodeado del pequeño séquito con el que había llegado y del que Percy formaba parte, todos hombres de su edad, como si fueran los Peaky Blinders de la sociedad mágica británica.

Ciertamente la proyección era similar: la gente se apartaba del paso de Corvus, quien llegó hasta sus padres para saludarlos con el mismo respeto que le había profesado a su tía abuela. Bellatrix, cuya apariencia soberbia y elegante había sorprendido a Harry, sonrió al ver llegar a su hijo y lo presentó a la gente con la que hablaba en ese momento.

No podía imaginarse lo que sería tener a alguien como ella de madre, pero todo el lenguaje corporal de Corvus indicaba que era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, probablemente arrogante y engreído, y sobre todo peligroso; si había heredado la ideología de sus padres, entonces también sería un completo desecho.

Lo siguió de cerca, manteniendo las distancias y camuflándose entre los invitados, esperando la oportunidad para aproximarse y retarlo a un duelo, como había sugerido Astoria.

Cuando Corvus se detuvo junto a Malfoy, quien charlaba con Parkinson, Zabini y dos chicos más a los que reconoció del mural de Hermione como Jonas Snyde y Harvey Pearson, Harry se tensó sin saber por qué.

—No esperaba verte hoy por aquí, primo —lo saludó con una sonrisa sardónica que sin dudas había heredado por parte materna—. Pensé que te quedarías llorando en la falda de tu madre ahora que Astoria te ha robado al novio. ¿O ha sido tu novio quien te ha robado a tu prometida? No me queda claro.

Sus seguidores rieron despectivamente, pero Malfoy, con esa nueva expresión impertérrita que había pulido, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No voy a malgastar saliva explicando en qué consisten los negocios a quien no los entiende, primo.

—Si el negocio es vender los cuernos que no te dejan pasar por la puerta, entonces bien hecho.

Volvieron a reírse de él y Harry, molesto porque aireasen sus asuntos de esa manera, metió las manos en los bolsillos para contener el impulso de sacar la varita y apuntarles.

—Eh, Lestrange, me han dicho que no tienes planes para esta noche —intervino, sin necesidad de esforzarse en sonar impertinente; todos se giraron hacia él—. Ah, cierto, no te he invitado al evento del año. Bueno, seguro que mañana podrán contártelo. O pasado, quizás, depende de lo que tarden en recuperarse.

Las emociones habían regresado al rostro de Malfoy, quien lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. A su lado, Parkinson, Zabini, Synde y Pearson observaban expectantes, al igual que los secuaces de Corvus, incluido Percy.

—Tu fiesta insulsa no me importa, Potter —declaró, pero había perdido la sonrisa—. Un asqueroso mestizo como tú ni siquiera sabe cómo organizar una que dé la talla. La gente se aburrirá y se marchará enseguida.

—¿Entonces por qué habré recibido confirmación a todas las invitaciones?

Más allá de Malfoy, vio a Zabini ocultando una sonrisa tras su copa; Parkinson, por su parte, no se molestó en ocultar la diversión que le estaba produciendo la escena; Snyde y Pearson, sin embargo, eran más difíciles de descifrar.

—Harry, no —escuchó a Hermione en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Que te vistas, hables y te comportes como uno de nosotros no te convierte en uno —indicó Corvus dando un paso hacia delante y alzando la barbilla, como si su diferencia de altura no estuviera lo suficientemente marcada—. Siempre serás un despojo, una herramienta para el entretenimiento que la gente usará y tirará. Disfruta de tu fiesta, Potter, porque tus deudas te ahogarán después.

Corvus Lestrange le pasó de largo, no sin golpearle el hombro por el camino, y sus esbirros lo siguieron riendo, a excepción de Percy, pero ninguno más se atrevió a tocarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —masculló Malfoy entre dientes.

—Detente, Harry. Ese es Corvus Lestrange; no te conviene tenerlo como enemigo —advirtió Hermione con preocupación.

Harry los ignoró a los dos y se giró hacia Corvus, lo justo para poder mirarlo de lado, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos.

—Debe ser muy humillante ser el único no invitado a la fiesta a la que todos asistirán y de la que se hablará el resto del año, ¿pero sabes qué, Lestrange? Hoy me siento generoso —dijo, esperando estar pavoneándose lo suficiente como para colmar su paciencia—. ¿Qué tal si nos jugamos tu invitación en un duelo? Si me desarmas, te la escribiré a mano. Pero si gano yo, te disculparás públicamente por llamarme asqueroso mestizo.

—Ron, no está escuchando —se impacientó Hermione.

—No quiero tu invitación, Potter. Jamás iría a un evento organizado por alguien como tú —escupió con desprecio, deteniéndose para girarse a encararlo una vez más.

Harry supo que lo tenía en el bote, tan solo tenía que darle el último empujoncito:

—¿Asustado de que alguien como yo te gane, Lestrange?

Vio pavor en el rostro de sus seguidores, quienes compartieron miradas de vacilación; Percy incluso lo observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco por su osadía.

—Oh, no… —se lamentó Hermione.

Corvus Lestrange cuadró los hombros y volvió a alzar el mentón. 

—Vas a lamentar tu atrevimiento, Potter. Acepto el desafío.

—¡No me jodas, Harry! —exclamó Ron, quien debía de tener las gafas puestas en ese momento.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Sacó las de repuesto que llevaba para poder ver bien y la varita.

—¿Comenzamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odiéis, os prometo que el duelo lo leeréis en el próximo capítulo. De hecho, el capítulo 10 es mi favorito de la primera parte con diferencia.   
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado en la lectura y ojalá me dejéis vuestras impresiones en los comentarios.   
> Hasta pronto.


End file.
